Thirteen Tails
by ThatOneGirl009
Summary: Kiyomi was a young girl filled with innocence, though one night changed everything. She had been forced to become a Jinchuriki, she hadn't become number one or three, instead she became thirteen. Realizing that she has another side she is forced to leave the village in order to train herself. Though she isn't who she previously was. (OC x Various) LOTS OF LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The Jinchuriki**

The beautiful pink cherry blossoms fell on to my lap filled with grace, I gazed at the fluttering cherry blossoms that floated aimlessly in the light wind of the dark night. I heard the laughter fill my ears as my heart thumped with happiness, life was beautiful, so beautiful and peaceful.

The quietness of Konoha filled the lonely streets letting only the lamps light the way, my older brother Hayashi had wrapped me in a tight hug when he arrived back from his mission, his black hair was messy as always and the edges of his forehead wet with sweat. His smiling purple eyes locked with mine, he smiled even larger showing his pearly white teeth.

My older brother, Hayashi, was known as a prodigy for his young age and excelled at being a shinobi, unlike like our family we hadn't come from a family of Uchiha's or even the Hyuga's. We were just a small family of people, though the only thing that might have peeked your interest was the fact our ancestors or in other words my great great great-grandparents had been the first to arrive into this village.

Since Hayashi had been seen as a prodigy and one of the best among his age he was given difficult missions that could last for days and maybe even months, but nevertheless he never had complained, in fact he embraced it, whenever Hayashi had come back he would teach something new, I would try to perfect it by the time he had gotten back just to see him smile.

I remember his latest technique he was difficult he had shown me because I had begged him, he said I couldn't possibly do it because I still needed to work on my chakra control, I had to admit I didn't get a chance to try it but tomorrow i'll have him help me.

My dad had told me he didn't want me to become a shinobi simply because of the dangers it was to become one, but in the end he couldn't argue with me, I always was good at convincing him when it had come to anything.

"I hope I didn't miss anything." Hayashi spoke with a small smile as he sat beside me, I wrapped my arm around his with a grin, I had to admit I was quite clingy to my brother whenever I had seen him with a girl I had gotten jealous. Let's just say I was one of those girls who wanted to marry my older brother.

"Kiyomi had a birthday party earlier with her friends, were just doing a small one for the family one now." My mother smiled, pushing back her dark brown hair that was clipped up. My mother had a cheerful attitude that had always seemed to brighten the room she stepped into, it was easy to see exactly why my father had fallen in love with her.

"Kiba and Naruto had went at it again." My father sighed as he raked a hand through his hair, he wore the usual robe that I had gotten him with my mother last Christmas. My father had been a jounin but had retired due to his old age, but he had been close friends with the Hokage, surprisingly I had been close with the Hokage as well.

"Kiba and Naruto?" Hayashi answered curiously. I had been close friends with both Naruto and Kiba though I spent more time with Naruto since we were stuck to each other hips like glue, but I was still good friends with Kiba.

"Just the usual, I suppose." Hayashi frowned glancing at me with his confused purple eyes.

"Ta-da." My mom popped back into the room holding a cake in her hand, with sparking candles around the cake, I sucked in my breath as I leaped up as she placed it in front of me. My stomach itched with happiness and gratefulness, my family began to sing the traditional song that echoed along the walls in my house, I hummed the song as they sung it.

I sucked in my breath as I blew the candles down, the claps echoed in the air my heart paced happily in my chest. "Happy birthday, Kiyomi." Suddenly before I had realized it my body was filled with a warm bright red liquid, I looked down at it without a thought. The sound of the blood curling scream my mother smiled had fallen from her face as the blood fell from her lips.

A katana had struck her in the chest, and then the person suddenly pulled back the blood reaching and touching my cold lips, men flooded into the room as my father stood up tall, he reached back a grabbed a kunai holding it in the air, my mother's lifeless body had been tossed to the side like garbage. "M-Mom." I stuttered, my throat ached with shock.

"Ah, what a nuisance." A man spoke, his deep voice sending shivers down my back, "mom." Hayashi took a step forward but was stopped when more men in a dark black made their way into the room.

"You bastard." Hayashi growled, my fingers had been frozen as I looked at my mother her beautiful smiled faded and vanished, her long dark brown hair now sprawled on to the cold floor, the smoke from the candles burned the air it danced along the room drifting in the air. My stomach turned with fear, but Hayashi is here and father too they would kill the people who killed mommy.

"That must be her." The man lips tilted into a devilish smirk under his mask, his gleaming dark eyes locked with mine. "You stay away from her." Hayashi took his position in front of me, his figure tall and threatening, I had never seen Hayashi fight but I had heard from his friends he changed whenever it came to fighting.

"She is quite pretty, a beauty at least to say." He twirled the small kunai around his fingers, my father stepped back after being hit in the arm. Blood soaked his silk robe, suddenly the previous fear I had felt disappeared instantly and was rather filled with rage.

"Mommy. You killed mommy." I shuddered clenching my fists seeing the her blood touch the tips of my toes, the dark laughter filled my ear, never had I thought to myself that darkness within me existed. It was uncomfortable but yet something I yearned for, it was something indescribable.

"Oh. Are you angry? What can a weak and pathetic girl like you do?" He taunted. Suddenly I reached up to my fingers creating the hand sign, Hayashi looked back at me with wide eyes. My father as well looked shocked, "Kiyomi, where did you learn that from." My father's voice began to become more lighter and fainter, my surroundings seemed to become less important.

"Crimson Flame." I raised my hand watching as it hit one of the men, sudden without warning it exploded, I grounded my teeth feeling my head began to ache. I felt my body become light weight as I was lifted into the air, "Kiyomi." My father's voice was ahead of me, I turned back to see as our house had burst into raging flames, my eyes widened at the state.

"Where did you learn that technique." My father scowled looking at me as we landed on the ground, the area looked clear except for the raging fire. It was sure to have awoken the neighborhood and alerted the area and ninja's of a fire. That was my plan after all, I was gently placed on to the ground, Hayashi looked around.

"I was reading one of your books." Hayashi sighed looking back at me with a gently smile, "I think you had gotten rid of them." He worded brushing my hair away, I looked back to my burning home, my mom was still in there, I looked to see my father place her gently on the ground.

"Close. But you didn't get rid of us." I heard the rumbling voice, making my skin yet crawl again with fear.

"Now I know your a good candidate." The man spoke. The world became much more blurry and I felt myself easily become dizzy, I fell to the ground seeing as the man stood in front of me. Soon both my father and Hayashi collapsed, "dammit. It was a genjutsu." My brother breathed out, the man slowly made his way towards me his dark eyes seemed haunting.

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

When I had awoken I had felt the goosebumps grow on my arms, the wind brushing against my exposed skin, I shivered as I weakly pried my eyes further open. Where was Hayashi and father?

The sound of water dripping fell from the ceiling on to my cheek, the footsteps echoed in my ears and I heard the voices of my father and brother. I turned to them seeing as they had been roughly slammed on to the ground, "Kiyomi." My brother shouted making me suddenly aware of were I am.

Fear began to tint my features, a different man approached me with dark eyes-it was the same man, the leader who killed my mother, a smirk etched on to his lips. The long noticeable scar ran from the corner of his eye to his lips, making him look more threatening. I tried to move from his large hands but instead I had heard the sounds of chains being moved.

I looked down to my wrists and ankles seeing the metallic shackles locked around my body, I wanted no more, I wanted to escape everything. Today was my birthday, why did everything become like this.

My words seemed meaningless at this point, "good to see your awake." He spoke as he leaned forward brushing my hair away from my eyes. My body felt weak and unable to move, the room was dark and had only one light that was lit above me, it swung slowly back and forth spreading the light to the corners of the room. More people had made their way into the room.

I looked to Hayashi and my father, they were covered in horrible scars and had bleed to no ends, Hayashi's hard determined eyes stared into mine, "Hayashi." I sobbed as the leader talked to the other people, "everything is going to be fine." He nodded to me offering me a encouraging smile. My heart cried with pain, I felt weak and useless, in all of reality I am.

"I-I wanna go home." I cried out feeling the tears run along my cheeks, mom had been killed already, I didn't wish for my birthday to be like this. My voice cracked as my father looked at me, "dad. P-Please, I want my mom." He looked down, he couldn't say anything, the leader had looked at me, suddenly I watched as Hayashi was hit hard.

He swung to the left falling on to the ground, "s-stop! D-Don't hurt him." I cried out, the leader looked at me with amusement dancing in his haunting eyes. I lost mom already could I bare to lose another family member.

"I won't that is if you do something for me." He looked around to the other people seeing as they crowded around my smaller figure. Hayashi could barely move, if there is anything I could do for my family I would do it. "Anything. As long you don't hurt my family." I sucked in my breath seeing the knowing smirk on his lips.

"Since you asked so nicely." He paused looking around to the other people suddenly they leaned forward. "We need to you be a weapon for us." A women spoke, her blonde hair wrapped in a bun nicely as her calculating eyes locked with mine. The shout brought me to my senses.

"You get away from her you monsters." Hayashi seemed more alert now. My father hardened his eyes at the people, "you plan on turning her into a Jinchuriki, don't you?" The leader laughed deeply, "oh. You always were a keen person, Hayato." My brother gasped, I froze in fear, I would be killed. I can't possibly be a Jinchuriki.

"No. No. No." I shook my head furiously, "oh, than how about if I killed your family." He taunted me as he lifted his Katana to his chin, "go ahead and kill me." The leader sighed, raking a hand through his hair.

"Not like I really care about you. I just want to play with this little girl's feelings." My father coughed as the katana pierced his chest, "dad." I wiggled more trying to free my hands from the people, the man turned around as he pushed the Katana deeper into my coughing father's chest. "Do it."

I remember hearing my screams echo in the room and the burning in my stomach become intense, sounds of happiness I thought existed faded and the only sounds that seemed to bring me to reality were my screams. I closed my eyes trying to move myself, "we are going to kill her if we continue anymore." The women shouted over my screams.

I felt body explode with pain and erupted with a large amount of chakra, "Stop it! Kiyomi!" Hayashi shouted. His words were far, I only wished to reach them. Suddenly the pain stopped and the palm on my stomach slowly moved, my eyes had been closed, "we killed her." I could hear my mother's voice now, it was soft and comforting, she sung a gently lullaby like she did before I went to sleep everyday.

"Kiyomi." Hayashi's gently voice made me stop, he usually called my name filled with happiness and joy but now his voice had been filled with sorrow and pain. There was the sound of a frustrated groan in the room, "I thought you said she would be compatible with it." The deep voice rumbled.

"Looks like the Hyuga's kid is a better choice." I heard the feet move to another part of the room but close, the sound of something sliding filled my ears. "Hey, Kiyomi, wake up." His voice gentle and light. It was filled with sorrow, but I am awake Hayashi why don't you believe me, you know I would never leave you.

I wasn't aware when I felt the urgency of my body become filled with power and overpowering strength, I wanted to laugh with happiness and dance in circles I felt free and light like never before.

"Kiyomi." When I had awoken I hadn't felt the fear before, instead I felt this darkness in my heart, "impossible." I felt the animalistic growl escape my lips, I was no longer seeing through my eyes instead I was in a cage.

"Thirteen tails. . ." The room seemed to be too quite until I felt the snicker pass through my lips, " _finally_." My voice was different, much more mature and sassy. Hayashi seemed taken back as he leaned against the steel table, I jumped off of it with grace.

" _To think people like you created me_." She paused, " _you are disgusting_." Suddenly moments ago I had been beside Hayashi, now my fingers had ripped open someone's neck the blood decorating my skin like a dress. I shuddered and the unknown feeling, it was different, I felt a thrill and made a new discovery of excitement.

" _Oh, you think you can kill me?_ " She taunted, seeing the leader stand tall with his Katana, " _you must be good in Kenjutsu_." She craned my neck in amusement, she wanted to seeing this. Suddenly the door opened and from the corner of my eye I had caught eye of the group of Anbu. She lifted my fingers licking the blood, it tasted bitter but excited me.

"Kiyomi." The gravelly voice of the hokage shocked me, but the me right now could barely care. " _You killed her father and mother, you think I would let you escape death._ " The chuckle from the girl changed to a dark tone, Hayashi had stepped over to the group of Anbu. _"You created a Jinchuriki._ " She chuckled taking a step further, my fingernails had extended to the point they looked like a knife.

She took a threatening step, " _don't even think of interfering, old man_." She looked to his stoic figure frozen in the doorway along with the rest of Anbu. "Who are you?" He asked her.

She twirled my hard hair filled with blood, " _I am Kiyomi._ " The man began to perform hand signs, "I am your creator. You shall obey me." She snickered lightly looking at the man, " _creator, my ass_." She tilted my head, looking at him.

" _Look old man as I beat the shit out of this man, I am gonna be Hokage one day_." I felt the smirk on my lips, I did want to be the Hokage, but I had thought it was near impossible since I was still young. But I wanted to be the first female Hokage.

"Fire Style : Fireball Jutsu." I watched him inhale a great amount of air as he curled his fist around his mouth breathing out the deadly fire, my mind swirled with thoughts but the girl who was _me_ playfully smirked at the man, she raised her hand and dismissed the raging flames. She began to perform types of hand signs I couldn't keep up with.

 **(P.S I will make up a lot of random jutsu's since I don't know ALL of the jutsu's in Naruto)**

" _Forbidden Jutsu : Circling Flames Of Death_." She smirked seeing as the black flames danced wildly around the man, they jumped at him with a nasty intention, my stomach curled with excitement. I wanted him to feel more pain, more and more, until he couldn't talk.

"I know a lot of forbidden jutsu's, I don't mind you being my test subject." The sound of the man screams circled the room, she craned my neck stepping forward with great interest, I could feel the tails dance around me acting like a barrier.

" _You should be happy, this is only the base, you nearly burning to death is the least I could do._ " Suddenly the black flames pulled back leaving a bleeding man in front of me weeping, his eyes widened with shock and his body trembled.

"W-What did you do to me." He tried to move but his body had been paralyzed. " _Oh. Don't worry, I consumed most of your chakra and you'll slowly die from the inside, you should know the fire contains some sort of poison enough to kill anyone_." She spoke casually as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"K-kill me." Suddenly she twirled her fingers making the ground shake with anticipation, " _oh. Now you want me to kill you. Sorry, but I don't listen to you_." She raked a hand through my hair, she began to create hand signs, and with a dark and evil laugh. " _Forbidden Jutsu : Devouring Beast_." I watched as his body began to bubble and his features became abnormal.

She laughed out loud with evilness in her voice, and with the sound of a boom, the man in front had exploded into pieces blood splashing everywhere. She spread my arms wide and began dancing as if the blood was rain, this is another side of me. It was indeed terrifying to see who I was.

"Kiyomi." The sound of Hayashi's voice was filled with fear, she turned to him seeing shock plastered on his face along with the Hokage, the Anbu looked stiff and didn't move. The tails around me wiggled as if excited, " _I will say something about this girl_." She paused looking to both the Hokage and Hayashi.

" _She will bare me, she is now one of the Jinchuriki_." The Hokage let out a deep breath he held in. "She has thirteen tails, is that possible." She sighed raking a hand through her hair, " _I am stronger than the ten-tails, I suppose_." Her eyes drifted to Hayashi.

" _The power she holds is dangerous, she will need to be trained_." Hayashi gulped, " _she is young, she performed jutsu's she shouldn't be able to do at this age._ " The Hokage stepped forward the Anbu watched him carefully.

"Kiyomi, she wanted to be the Hokage." He raised a eyebrow looking at me, he seemed not afraid as if I wouldn't dare to hurt him. " _She has a hidden desire_." She closed my eyes for a brief moment seeming to gather her thoughts.

" _I will teach her all I know, but I shall let you know she will not be the girl you once have come to known_." I felt my vision become more and more blurry, and my body felt like heavy weights I collapsed to the ground feeling the power before vanish. "Kiyomi." I heard the Hokage say as he cradled my head in his hands, I smiled looking over to my big brother seeing he was unharmed and safe.

I will have to thank _me_ for doing such a good job and protecting my bid brother but my father had still died.

"Hayashi, your safe." He looked scared to approach me, I didn't blame him at all, I had turned into a monster no one wanted to be, I just wanted him to be safe and for once protect him like he always did for me. Thank you _me_.

"Sleep for now." Those were the soft words the Hokage presented me in that given moment where I stood lost.

* * *

"Hayashi." I looked up to him seeing the bags underneath his eyes, he was wrapped in bandaging but gave me a small smile. Hearing the bark in the distance I was shocked when Akamaru lunged himself into the room, I was taken back when the dog started to lick my face with greed. I laughed lightly holding the barking Akamaru in my hands, soon Kiba popped out from the corner of the doorway.

"Hey, Mori." I could still see he hadn't gotten rid of that nickname, yet. I smiled as Kiba made his way into the room, his frown evident on his face as he looked at my brother than me. He made his way to the other side of the bed, I leaned over and pulled him into a tight hug. He patted the top of my head which became a habit of mine for liking.

I spotted the bright red markings of his clan on his cheeks, "what happened." He hardened his dark eyes at me with a curious expression, Kiba would always fuse over me getting hurt like a scrape, somewhat like a overprotective brother when Hayashi wasn't their.

"Just fell." I shrugged my shoulders, "Kiyomi will be leaving for a while." I felt my shoulders become stiff as Hayashi spoke without a regret, Kiba stiffened looking at me. He turned to me with alarming eyes, "don't worry. I'll be back when you guys take the chuunin exam." I heard the sound of something light dropping I turned to see Naruto looking at me wide eyed.

"W-Wait. What?" He couldn't really believe my words. I sighed looking down to my curled hands, I couldn't tell them the real reason as to why I was going, it was not only learning to control myself but to protect them as well. The Hokage did promise he would tell them what happened after a while I left.

"I am going to leave for a while." Hayashi leaned back in his seat, "we are going to visit our aunt in a small village. She's sick so we don't know how long we will be there but we will be back before the chuunin exams, that's for sure." I stared at my knuckles they had looked the most interesting thing to look at in the room.

"Can't she just come here." Kiba argued, I grinned at his attempt to corner me. "You can't make her travel all the way to this village, it's better to go their." Naruto squeezed his eyes tighter looking at the two of us.

"Naruto. Kiba. She has decided to do this." I heard the gravelly voice, I smiled to the Hokage who walked in, his hands remained behind his back as he watched the four of us. "But gramps." Naruto frowned as Hokage lifted his finger making Naruto become quite like a mouse, Kiba crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair.

"She might be home sooner, you should wish her a good trip." Naruto hadn't said anything instead he just pouted and looked at me. "Why is she in the hospital, though." Kiba narrowed his eyes, he was always one to get easily angry over anything.

"Now if both of you come with me, I will tell you."

* * *

I brushed the strand away from my eyes seeing the leaves dancing in my view, my brother had a sling around his arm and was still healing from his injuries he had a small faint smile as he waved at me with his free hand. I smiled at him and raised my hand, at last minute the Hokage had decided that Hayashi stayed back, he might be needed in intelligence at the village.

This was the last time I would see the Hidden Leaf Village, see my friends and my brother, I still couldn't wrap my head around being able to change my life in one day. I had become a Jinchuriki and would learn to control these unfamiliar abilities, I couldn't believe that the wish I had made for power had come true.

"I will only escort you to the area." I looked to the women in the Anbu uniform, her purple hair dazzled in the bright day. "You will meet the person who will teaching you everything." I nodded, she didn't want to be next to a monster like me, she had seen first-hand at the things I was able to do.

"Come on, let's go." I nodded to her as disappeared ahead, I waved yet again to my brother seeing a smile on his face. I will miss everyone.

 _Goodbye, Konoha._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Second Stage**

 _Time Skip_

Days passed quickly, I hadn't expected the days to pass so quickly and efficient. Today I had stayed outside practicing with my other two partners, Ren and Shima, I had met them the first day I had arrived here. My sensei, Ayato, had helped me a lot, he had taught me to accept myself first and others around me. Than he had began to train me, I have to say training with him with quite interesting. . .Is that the word?

' _I would personal call him a creep_.' I felt my lips tilt at the voice in my head. Glad to see your up Katsu.

' _First thing in the morning and your training_.' She seemed unfazed but tired as usual. Katsu is the other side of me, she was created when I was forced to become the thirteen-tails, ever since then she had stuck to me. She had given me very little detail about how she was created, she spoke about me about saying I had more darkness in me than light, before I had doubted her words but now I could understand what she meant.

' _Isn't the day today we travel for the chuunin exams?_ ' Katsu's tone had softened, she had treasured me like I was a baby still, she had acted like a mother too me but yet she indeed had a foul mouth.

Yes, it is. I trailed off my eyes wandering off to the tall trees, I leaned my head against the trunk sighing, I would soon come to face everyone I had left behind, I could suddenly imagined the sight of Kiba's grin and his teeth poking out from the corner of his lips and he would greet me with a tight hug. And last but not least the dazzling and bright Naruto, he would shout for days when he would see me, his bright blue eyes would change my mood.

"Hey, Yomi. What are you thinking about?" Ren asked, his dark green eyes peered at me with curiosity, he raked a gently hand through his dark blue hair with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing much." I responded, my voice was flat and monotone. I wasn't sure when I had changed it was rare and just happened naturally.

"Liar." Shima spoke, he crossed his arms over his chest looking at me, I felt my lips tilt to the side. Shima was a bit taller than Ren, he had striking black hair with dark brown eyes that seemed almost midnight, these two boys I had known for the past year and a half had been brothers, they had lived in a small town when their parents had passed away, at the young age they had been unsure of what to do so they did the only most would do.

Run.

"Oh, good to see everyone here." I heard the rumbling voice, I looked up to see Ayato his purple bright hair gleamed in the light along with his dark blue eyes. He wore his usual robe, a goofy smile was on his face. Ayato had been a ninja for the hidden leaf village but had left in order to travel around the world discovering new things, he had always maintained a foolish attire but he was serious at points and very dangerous.

"You took forever, old man." Ren scowled wrapping his arms around the back of his head as he watched Ayato approach us. Ayato frowned and crossed his arms replicating a annoyed child, "I am only 25." Shima raised a eyebrow looking at him, "you hadn't said that yesterday when you forced us to clean your entire house." He narrowed his eyes at our sensei.

"You kids should be happy you live under my roof." Ayato chewed on a long piece of grass. I had gotten up now and looked at him with hopeful eyes, I brushed my hair away from my eyes and tighten the wrappings around my fingers.

"We should go before we are late." Ayato sighed tossing his short hair around before giving me a simple nod, I felt the two hands wrap around mine and I was tugged forward. "Come on Yomi." Ren energetically shouted as he tugged me harder, "let's show the leaf village, what the three of us are capable of." Shima spoke looking at me with a grin.

"Your forgetting me." Ayato shouted behind us, soon all three of us had been lifted in to air, I looked to Ayato who had a large grin both Ren and Shima laughed as Ayato carried us on his shoulders.

Well Konoha, here I come.

* * *

"Here." I raised a eyebrow as Ayato gave both Ren and Shima the leaf village bandanna, I shifted my eyes around the halls seeing it was empty and quite as ever. They both tied it differently, Ren had tied it around his arm while tied it around his forehead, mine was on my arm as well.

"Wait, are you even allowed to give this?" Ren asked tossing his hair to the side, Ayato gave a small chuckle before pushing us into a room with three desks and a line of jounin in front of us, "since we had gotten a bit later they had a complete different room." I looked to the tall jounin around the room, so many for three kids?

' _We'll pass this without worry.'_ Katsu spoke, her confidence falling off the charts, sure Ayato had slapped us with knowledge each day but I was sure that even certain questions we wouldn't be able to answer.

' _You doubting me?_ ' Her voice itching for an a argument, I sighed replying with a simple no. She huffed in response and became quite. I made my way to the desk seeing the flood of memories make their way to me, the small desks reminded me of the times me and Kiba had always stuck our gum to the bottom.

"You will take the test within forty-five minutes, no cheating." The man in front of us hardened his eyes, Ayato had been outside the room, I nodded as I gripped my pencil. I glanced at the answers nearly laughing in my seat, these questions had been beyond easy, maybe it was because of Ayato's teaching methods.

I scribbled my answers down with the help Katsu who shouted them out in a hurry, she seemed quite hyper ever since we had gotten here which made me suddenly interested. Throughout the test I had been excited to see my older brother, Hayashi, I wonder how he is doing.

Before we had gotten here Ayato briefly explained each of the stages we had to go through in order to become a chuunin, one was the written test, than the second stage seemed more hands on it took place in the Forest Of Death, each team would be given either a heaven scroll or earth scroll, we would have a limit of five days to reach building in the middle with two scrolls instead of one.

It sounded simple but Ayato warned us it was when a lot of people had tried to cheat by stealing others scrolls even if they have it. But he reminded us it wasn't the end when everyone reached the building we would have one-on-one battles with other individuals, we weren't going to be given a break and rather would fight right after.

The last round which is the finals would be held after a while after the chuunin exams, these would be one-on-ones but after training for a while, we would fight in a large arena and then it would attract more of publicity.

I sighed leaning back in my chair as I pushed the test in front of me, it was shocking that Ren and Shima had pushed their tests in front of me as well. They both grinned, "and were finish." Shima sighed, I glanced at the clock seeing only 30 minutes had passed by, ' _not bad_.'

When we made it out the room we were greeted by Ayato, "come on your heading to the next stage." I raised my eyebrows slightly shocked at the rushed, when we had arrived we had been rushed to get a scroll, we hadn't realized that Ayato had left us but I trusted my instincts, it seemed there were only five minutes left until the gates opened.

I glanced around looking for anyone I had remember from the past, to my luck I hadn't seen anyone, but I had spotted a team from the sand village who looked at us creepy, there eyes like sharp knives. The rules were explained to us by one of the jounin's, "were in this together, right?" Ren turned to us, I nodded eagerly.

"You didn't see anyone you noticed, Yomi?" Shima tilted his head, as Ren examined the scroll we had gotten, it was the heaven scroll meaning we had only needed to get the earth scroll. "Not yet." I responded.

I had to admit I was a bit disappointed, but maybe I will meet some people in their I know. I looked up to see the large gate in front of us, gate 17, I hope I see Kiba or Naruto soon.

"Come on, let's go." Ren took charge as I tucked the scroll in my pocket, the loud bell had gone off and we charge forward, the forest was dark and filled with overgrowing tress and large vines wrapped around most of every part on the trees. I shifted on my feet as I landed on the branch dashing forward taking charge of the team, normally Ren and Shima had appointed me as the leader so they had no problem.

The swishing of my feet echoed in the air, I could see why they did call it the forest of death now, 'hey. I hope you noticed that sand group trying to get at us.' Katsu's voice echoed in my head, yes I did.

Since we had arrived at the gate they had kept a eye on us, maybe they had the scroll we had or they needed but they thought the three of us were weak because of our size. I felt the dark smirk hint at my lips, oh how wrong they are.

"Shima. Ren." I shouted out, at that moment before we could go on to another branch we landed on to a tree the trunk they sped past us not expecting us to suddenly stop. "Looks like our first fight." Ren taunted curling his hands and stretching his arms.

The three of them stopped in front of us, the girl had a sword on her back while the two others had some sort of mysterious weapon I hadn't seen. She reached her hand out with a smirk, "give it up kids." She spoke, ' _yeah right_.' Katsu scoffed.

"No way. You want a fight you come and get it." Ren curled his fists, I caught sight of their scroll in on the men's pockets. I closed my eyes moving my bangs out of my vision, "you have a earth scroll as well." Shima stared at them ready to charge and them or take defense.

"Oh. Smart aren't you?" She raised a eyebrow, her dark black hair gleamed at the spot of light. She began to make hand signs, "alright little kids. Time to go to sleep." She smirked at us, I bent my knees before propelling myself at her, the earth shook but stopped. I watched as my extended fingernails clawed through her skin. It was a clean shot through her stomach, a scream pierced my ears making them ring. It had been a while since I heard a scream like that, fill with fear and hatred.

"S-Shit." The men had been tackled to the ground by both Ren and Shima who stabbed them with a kunai, I felt the blood tickled my skin licking my lips I caught the taste of the bitter sweet blood. With a hard tug I pulled the hand out of the woman's stomach, I watched the seeping large hole in her stomach appear as she fell to the hard ground.

Blood leaked from her lips her eyes rolled back, for some strange reason the scene appeared to be to familiar it scared me. ' _Personally I would have ripped her head off, but that was good too_.' I licked my fingers looking at the two men, I pulled the scroll out of one of there pockets, I glanced at Ren and Shima as they looked at me with blank eyes.

I walked forward not looking back as I grasped the earth scroll twirling it between my fingers, "do whatever you want." Then did I heard the sound of cutting flesh and screams, more raspy and louder than the woman's. They did sign a contract for when they came in here after all, Ren and Shima approached me with bloody hands and grin plastered on their lips.

Before they had met Ayato they had been killers as well, but Ayato had changed them like he had done to me.

"Come on." Ren mumbled as he jumped on up to the tree, I nodded as I followed him, we seemed to be getting closer and closer to the building it was a feeling in the pit of my stomach I had but couldn't be 100% sure.

I grounded my teeth letting the blood from my fingers, minutes passed and I don't know how long we had been running for but it seemed like a while, I breathed out as I stopped. "We should take a break." I leaned against the tree as I took in my surroundings, "i'll go see if there is something we could eat." Shima jumped down from the tree on to the ground.

Ren sat across from me, "I never really asked but I heard from Ayato you had a older brother." He craned his neck at me, his smile reminded me of a crazy cat I encountered once in a dark alley a few months back.

"Yes, his name is Hayashi." I ran my hand through my long locks of hair that had been tied up, Ren paused for a moment than suddenly Shima appeared without warning making Ren jump with shock, the hairs on his arms had stood as he let out a scrambled scream. I felt the laugh escape from sealed lips, catching both boys by surprise.

The silence endowed both boys as my laughs echoed off of the trees, my laughter must have been considered to be a madman's laugh but I couldn't help it, I felt the pair of eyes on mine as I continued to laugh, I wasn't sure as to why I suddenly laugh. Maybe it was because of the way he screamed like a girl or jumped 10 feet in the air.

My stomach ached with laughter from the pain of laughter, Ren and Shima stared at me strangely but with light smiles on their faces, Ren gave me a dazed look and Shima grinned larger. Ever since I had been introduced to Ren and Shima it felt strange, these were two boys I didn't know and I was told I would be trained with them.

Ren and Shima had been found by Ayato, they lived in a small village near a river with tall green pine trees, one lonely day their family had been killed in a attack on the small village caused by some local bandits, they had lost their little sister, mother and father, leaving both boys alone. They had grown on the streets learning to take things that weren't there's.

At one point they had been desperate but had killed for food, they had to kill in order to survive, they hadn't regret it, they truly admitted they were murders. Seeing upon the boys now I would have been shocked, Ren the happy and cheerful boy with a sense of aggression and Shima the calm and collected but yet calculating. I would have never thought of the childhood they had been through determining the way they acted now.

Even though we had our great differences I was a Jinchruiki and the two brothers were known to be killers at a young age, we were connected, it was Ayato he made it possible for it too happen, we spent hours and days together and soon we were inseparable. Though after leaving the village I had changed, I didn't have the bubbly laughter Kiba would always tease me about or the large grin I had would beat Naruto's smile.

Maybe it was Katsu, maybe it was just me.

I wanted to become stronger as a shinobi and as a person, and one of them had been able to disable for emotions, because one of the weakest things for a shinobi had been their emotions which was the carrier for the heart.

This had been the first time I had laughed in front of them, even though I hadn't shown my great display of emotion I indeed do care for these two boys, they had reminded me like older brothers.

I took a deep breath in feeling a smile rest on my lips, "its nice to see you laugh." Shima's calm tone made me shift in my position, I looked up to him seeing from the corner of my eye as the curiosity danced in Ren's eyes like a wildfire.

"Yeah." Ren breathed out lightly. "Anyway, if I recall in my memory, you had a friend who had a dog, right?" Shima asked as he titled his head, I nodded staring up at his much taller figure, he had been the most mature one out of the both of me and Ren, I can see that even both the brothers are two years older than me they sure are a interesting pair.

" _Kiba_." Ren hissed his name. Scrunching his narrow eyebrows in the process, he had always disliked the fact when I had brought up any of my past friends, he would reply with a bitter tone and show his sour expression. Shima never bothered with it but I had always wondered why he acted like that, of course Shima being himself had already been three steps ahead of my thinking process whenever it came to his brother.

I gulped at the mention of my best friend's name, "I had spotted a few leaf genin ahead, I noticed one of them with a dog, apparently they are going against the sand village ninja." I felt the weight on my chest become heavy, without a doubt in my mind I would go to help Kiba, but would this affect me in the future? I mentally scoffed, this was my best friend.

Shima cocked a eyebrow digging his hands in his pocket, "you want to go?" He cautiously asked as he glanced at his younger brother, who crossed his arms over his chest and avoided my eyes.

I took a step feeling the thrill build in my stomach my heart thumped with excitement, this was fate, ' _finally. I was aching to see him_.' Katsu mumbled, her tone soft and flat, she had been quite for a while which made a uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach tingle.

"Yes, I do."

 **Kiba's POV**

I waited by the entrance, ninja's had been gathered from each village, the crowd of people becoming big and loud with the conversations, I hadn't bothered with the sounds of the words they said all I did was search hopelessly for the shocking blue eyes that reminded me of the crystal lake waters, the eyes itself could have sent you into a trance.

I sniffed the air hoping to catch the scent of the faint cherry blossoms scent, I cursed that moment when I hadn't, my heart dreaded the moment when I had entered the forest, what was I thinking making a promise to her? But than again she never broke a promise before.

I groaned out loud letting the curse fall from my lips, "dammit." My nails scrapped the ground leaving the claws marks as I slid back, the tall looming trees above us casted a shadow upon my team making me feel smaller and useless, I looked ahead of me seeing the man hold a plastered smirk on his lips a faint scar above his eyebrow.

She promised me she would meet me at the exams. . . .

Suddenly I had thought of her smile on the day before she left, it was so bright, pure and innocent, something I wished to keep it like. When I had seen her head wrapped in bandages and faint bruises on her skin, I was ready to attack her with questions but something in me had told me too lay low.

She never like it when I worried about her she wanted me to trust her and I do I really do, it's just how couldn't you? She was younger than me by a year and a half and was near her graduation exam for being a genin, someone small like her shouldn't belong in a world like this, with blood and war with the surrounding evil. I wanted her to remain peaceful and happy.

I promised myself I would take her to be my wife, and she would quit being a shinobi, but who was I too blame the girl was strong but that was only in her will, Kiyomi had been at the top of the class and right after her was Sasuke, at times I would see him look at her with interest and curiosity, I wasn't sure but he had some sort of attraction to her, call me jealous if you want.

It had been a week before she had graduated that she had left, she had been in a accident a tragic one, after celebrating her birthday with us she had a smaller one with her family only including Hayashi. I had only found out about what truly happened that night after the Hokage had confronted both me and Naruto.

He had told me her family had been attacked by a hidden clan that had ceased to exist many years ago but sudden they had come out of hiding and exposed themselves for their true nature, she had watched her mother and father being killed in front of her without mercy or restraint. It was than I was forced to hear something I never thought would exist, she had been forced to be a Jinchuriki.

The Hokage had gone with the Anbu to save her only to find her and her brother alive, when he had opened the door he had heard the horrid and blood curling screams pierce the hallway before, he had seen Kiyomi, or in his words something that looked like Kiyomi. He revealed the girl who smiled at my terrible jokes had bloody fingers and the girl who giggled at my mistakes had twirled in the blood rain that showered on to her.

He watched as Kiyomi had ripped a man's neck apart, the Anbu who had gone with him felt threatened because of her, she hadn't looked the way she looked like she did with crystal blue eyes and raven black hair. Instead he had said she had piercing red eyes with a killer intent and long red hair, the perfect definition for a devil, she had thirteen tails that had swarmed her floating and whipping at the air it was faint but was a bright red matching her hair.

She responded in much more different voice, it was sharp and sassy. When he first had explained it to me and Naruto we were both confused at the concept, it was complicated but as well intriguing. It was Kiyomi, but at the same time it wasn't, the Hokage had told us the person who responded as Kiyomi was somewhat someone who was created as Kiyomi was forced to be a Jinchuriki, she had mentioned something about her being the other side of Kiyomi or a much more darker version.

It was hard to picture, Kiyomi had always a bright smile on her face whether she face planted on the ground or let down a friend, she was happy and positive and just overall brewed happiness from her body. I though it was impossible, I mean he was only telling us with his words, I was sure I wouldn't believe it until I had seen it with my eyes.

"Kiba, are you okay?" The soft-spoken tone was heard from my left, I shook my head as I tried to brush the thoughts of Kiyomi but it was harder than expected, I wanted to see her electrifying blue eyes again. I nodded as Akamaru barked beside me, Hinata shifted lightly on her feet as she took a defensive stance and activated her Byakugan as Shino leaned back his insects swarming around him.

"Ah, your getting serious." The man taunted as he reached back for his sword, his partners beside him remained silent but carefully watched us. I felt my nails extend longer as I bent my stance lower getting ready to perform Fang over fang, but he had felt the breath from his lips escape as he watched the three figures from above had fallen from the shadows.

He watched as the man with the scar in front had reacted to fast to notice anyone but wasn't given enough time as the person slammed their fist into the person's face sending him directly into the ground. The world shook at the impact as he landed deep in the ground, seeing the cracks spread around reaching Team 8's foot. Kiba gulped as he looked to the person in front of him.

Long black raven hair gleamed in the sun, then with a small movement he had embraced the sight of the daunting blue eyes. His heart leaped from his chest as the women looked at him. Her eyes sparkled with the a hidden darkness this time, causing me to shiver unconsciously. I heard Hinata gasp in recognition, Akamaru barked as he happily rushed towards her.

He jumped into her arms as he took hold of him, he licked her face and let out a happy barks as she returned a smile-a cold smile. He took a deep breath as she placed him down rubbing the top of his head lightly with her gleaming eyes, I bit the inside of my cheek, she actually kept her promise! I wanted to shout to the world and hug her tightly in my arms.

Suddenly two boys came too her side, one holding a earth scroll, I shifted on my feet as I watched her converse with them lightly. She closed her eyes for a moment as she nodded to the two boys, "Kiyomi." She stared at me quietly, why hadn't she hug me like always, that was how she always would greet me when we were together.

"I kept my promise." She pinched the bridge of her nose as she glanced at Hinata and Shino, I felt my eyes widened and my chest tightened, suddenly I watched as the taller boy tossed the scroll to us making it roll to my feet my eyes widened as she known it was a earth scroll we needed. They started to walk away without any more words, this wasn't the type of reunion I had wished for.

"W-W-wait, K-kiyomi we don't want to bother you with taking your scroll." Hinata pondered her voice stuttered with anticipation, I couldn't take this earth scroll unless they have both scrolls already or if they need the heaven one we could help them get one if they need too. The slightly shorter boy glared at me before speaking to Hinata, "keep it we got ours already." Hinata took a step forward but before you had known it they had disappeared into the wind, leaving only the falling leaves to touch the solid and crumbled ground.

I looked to the spot she had previously stood, she had took out a man with one swipe of a punch, what could else could she possibly have up her sleeve, I glanced at the heaven scroll my fingers running over the rope tied to around it. "She came back." Shino spoke out, his insects hadn't been swarming him instead they had disappeared.

"But,"Hinata whispered challenging herself with her careful words.

I finished it for her, "she's not the same."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Kiyomi's Madness**

I stood behind Ren, his hair matted down a bit, the room we stood in was big, with a very tall ceiling the room was colored in a light grey, I took another deep breath seeing the familiar faces around me, Naruto had been in the front of his team with a large grin, I scoffed lightly in my head, I see he never changed.

In front of us stood many Jounin's that had help trained their teams, I had noticed one particularity person among them, he was tall with white spiky hair he wore a mask that had covered the lower half of his face and his forehead protector had covered his left eye. It had left me wanting to see the way he looked under all of that clothing that hid his face, I already had felt some sort of attraction of a pull to him.

' _Hell yeah, he's hot_.' Katsu bellowed, because of her feelings rising I had felt the fire in my chest explode, when her emotions had acted up at any moment it would reflect on to me making me feel it ten times more, I gulped glancing at the Hokage who smiled with his eyes noticing me, let's say Katsu has a thing for a older men.

I smirked to myself seeing as the cigar had still been in his mouth, I tilted my head a bit craning my neck to get a better view of the place, some day he's gonna die because of smoking damn much.

' _Eh. I'm sure he can handle it for a few more years._ ' Katsu shrugged off, she hadn't seemed much concern her thoughts had seemed to revolve around the other genins in the room. I spotted a grinning Ayato next to the white haired man, he waved his hand towards us making Ren stifle a laugh and Shima sigh hopelessly. The white haired man raised a curious eyebrow at the man as a conversation brewed between them, seems like Ayato is famous after all.

"Before we begin the test, I shall let you know one more thing." The smoke from his cigar tainted the air as he narrowed his eyes at us, "this is a life-risking battle." His tone was sharp and clean, he didn't want any misunderstandings and I could see why. He wanted everyone to be sure that this part of the test is not child plays but indeed a serious matter.

Ayato who had been grinning had a blank face, something I had barely had seen I suppose it was because I was so use to his happy and carefree expression. Before the Hokage could continue another person had spoke, "excuse me Hokage, may I continue from here." The Hokage nodded letting his hat tip a bit.

"Hello, I am Hayate." The person in front of us now, had short brown hair and dark markings underneath his eye he gave a small cough. I raised a unconscious eyebrow at that, this man seemed sick, ' _should he really be refereeing?_ ' I brushed aside her words and paid close attention to his words.

"This is a preliminary round deciding to see who will participate in the main event." Seems familiar to what Ayato mentioned, from the corner of my eye I had noticed Kiba stealing glances at me, still couldn't believe I was here could he?

"Since we have a larger amount of people remaining according to the rules we must include a preliminary round." He gave a small cough, I wrinkled my nose a bit at his words, he took a deep breath, "those who are feeling unwell and wish to quit please step forward." His voice roamed along the cement walls, there was a boom with words flying in the room.

"Good thing we saved up our chakra." Shima leaned forward his words reaching my ears, I nodded slightly, "I am going to quit." A man raised his hand, he had long ash-grey hair and dark onyx eyes, he wore a pair of black rimmed glasses on top. I heard Naruto's voice which drawed my attention, "Kabuto?" Naruto called his name fulled with shock and disbelief.

Hayate nodded before looking down at the clipboard he held in his gloved hands, "Kabuto Yakushi, correct?" Kabuto nodded his expression light, Hayate gave a curt nod before checking off of his name on the clipboard, "anyone else?" Ren in front of me had rocked back and fort on the balls of his feet, ' _he doesn't care like the usual_.' I hadn't replied to her words but she had said them for me.

I began to tune out the rest of the conversations as I closed my eyes, ' _hey who do you think where going to go against_.' I licked my lips. ' _Someone strong?_ ' She sighed lightly, ' _you know who looks good. That Sasuke dude, bet he's super strong._ ' I wonder if Naruto had gotten stronger over the years, who am I kidding he's Naruto of course he had.

"Yomi, look." Ren in front of me had brought me to my senses, he gestured with his head in front to our far left. At the last row had stood three people, they had been bruised badly but I had recognized them, they were the people who we had fought with previously when I had met Kiba. "Looks like they made it through." Shima grumbled, I thought I gave them a good shot.

Soon I felt our eyes connect than a glare came from all three of them, ' _what the hell. I swear you knocked his brain out_.' I bit the inside of my lip, looks like I can't just look at the appearance of the person to see if they are alive or not.

"This preliminary with consist of one-on-one fights, the winners will than advance to the final test." Another cough, "there are no rules, you fight until you admit defeat, die or are knocked out." I heard the evil laughter from Katsu from the back of my head, Katsu seemed to love these _rules_. "Shall we begin, the first names will be on the board over their." We looked up seeing the names roll across the screen.

 _Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado_

' _Looks like we can't fight with him, oh well._ ' Her tone filled with disappointment, I made my way up to the sidelines, Naruto frowned a bit and beside him was a girl with pink hair a worrisome expression on her face. Ayato had stood over beside the railings near the white haired man, while Naruto stood next a pink haired girl. I gulped my fingers twitching at nervousness.

"Naruto." I called his name, he raised a eyebrow and turned to my way, I watched his bright blue eyes widened in shock as he dashed towards me, "Kiyomi." His words loud and heartwarming, "I missed you." He exclaimed as he eagerly brought me into a hug, I laid my hands in my pockets unsure of why I didn't return it. He pulled back a bit confused but gave me a large smile

' _Naruto_.' Katsu's voice gave a pregnant pause, ' _he's a Jinchuriki_ ' I breathed out as I stared into his bright blue eyes. ' _The nine tails_.' Her voice was a whisper, I shuddered looking at the happy boy in front of me. What was I suppose to think of him? I knew my opinion wouldn't change simply cause I liked Naruto the way he is.

"Oh, your taller." He narrowed his eyes at me, seeing as I peeked over him a bit. "It's good to see you." I gave him a short nod as I made my way too Ayato as he followed me bothering Ren who walked ahead.

"I thought you broke your promise." He frowned a bit before looking at me as he glanced at Sasuke down at on the ground, "you know I don't break my promises." I felt my heart give a small twinkle as I looked at his sparkling eyes, he began to ask me questions and I hoped to give him answers but had beat around the bush instead, not like I could fully reveal everything to him.

"Naruto, I think your bothering this young lady." I looked up to the deep voice, the white haired man smiled down at me, ' _he's definitely a hottie_.' Katsu let out a piercing scream that made me cringe but nevertheless I had agreed with her.

"Kakashi-sensi, were just catching up." Naruto mumbled crossing his arms, the girl beside him leaned forward with interest and looked at me with her emerald green eyes, the immediate thought of her was the cherry blossoms I had seen on the worst day of my life, her hair was a reminder of how hopeless and useless I was on that cursed night. She gave me a small smile, making me tighten my fists.

"Is that so?" He pondered as he tucked his hands back into his pockets, "I am Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura's and Sasuke sensi, pleasure to meet you." He reached his hand out, smiling at me with his closed eye, I glanced at his hand and back and him and gently took it within mine, "Kiyomi." I replied, "were Ren and Shima." I heard the cocky tone, Ren?

' _He's jealous._ ' I watched as Naruto greeted them with happy expressions Shima returned it while Ren brushed Naruto off and received to giving Sakura a smile, making her lightly blush. I grinned internally, still a fan with the ladies, some habits don't die.

Before we had known it the match had started it was a bit interesting due to Sasuke acting strange and dragging his body like a rag doll around the floor, he had gotten a good hit to his chin resorting in blood from spilling out his cracked lips, I heard Ren cringe at the sound of the hit echoing in the room. ' _So much for being strong._ ' The cement that had been now decorated with the spots of blood on the ground.

Apparently the opponent had used the jutsu to take chakra from the other person, interesting if you ask me, suddenly I watched as the lifeless boy from before disappeared as he sent his opponent into the air upward with a direct kick underneath his chin, kinda like payback for what he did earlier, they flew up into the air together and Sasuke took his place underneath him.

I raised a eyebrow as he began to twitch a bit abnormally, he brought his leg up hitting the man's left area which had made him block it than he had switched his position delivering a punch on his right side hitting him in the face, blood spilled in the air as the man flew to the ground, Sasuke dug his fist further in, right before they could hit the ground I was slightly surprised he had delivered a swift kick into the man's stomach.

"I pronounce Sasuke Uchiha as the winner of this match, he advances to the next round." I heard Naruto began to cheer loudly, I smiled to myself as I made my way to Ayato and my other teammates, Ayato noticed and gave me a small smirk, "are you already flirting with men?" He crossed his arms as he peered down at me, I sighed. "No." I responded.

He raised a eyebrow at my tone, "not happy to see your friends." He replied, Shima and Ren looking at me with a expression I couldn't identify. I shook it off and leaned forward on the railing avoiding their narrowing eyes.

"The next match will began." I sighed raking a hand through my hair, "Ren Akihito vs Jun Tora." I drifted my eyes to Ren seeing a grin on his lips, "looks like i'm up first." Ayato patted him on the head, "make me proud." Ren grinned as Shima clapped him on the back.

I looked across seeing it was the guy we stole the scroll from and gave it to Kiba's team, "good luck, Ren" I spoke before he passed me, I watched him become stiff for a few seconds, looks like I caught him off guard, he shot me a quick grin before making his way on to the ground facing across from the man. 'I am telling you, he's like you.' Katsu taunted me with her tone.

"Are you ready?" Ren nodded and so did the man Jun as well, "begin." Ren took a defensive stance as he watched Jun's feet move on the ground telling him what position he stood be in.

"Scared aren't you kid?" I watched as he began to perform hand signs he dashed towards Ren with a smirk on his lips but he calculated his steps carefully, I watched as Ren jumped back two steps before creating his hand signs, this had been probably his favorite jutsu of them all he was able to do, though this jutsu was not on a genin level but rather a chuunin's level making some of the people in the room notice it.

"Alright, go for it." Shima leaned forward a bit. "Water Style : Water Sword." I smirked as the sword had turned from water into a sword in thin air, Ren always had a knack for water and earth, the shadow clones jumped forward attacking Ren who easily parred there attacks and slashed their chest, the two shadow clones had vanished in the air, making the real one stand in front of Ren.

Ren dashed forward as the man began to create hand signs again, " Hidden Fog Technique." Suddenly fog crowded the room from tall to bottom but only on the floor, it was impossible to see what was happening in the fog but I could only see the outside, there were sounds of weapons clattering together than it all faded I leaned forward trying to spot the eager boy.

"Spinning Shield of Winds." I heard the faint voice, suddenly the fog had been dispelled and the person that had done it was Ren, he huffed as Jun leaped forward with a smirk from behind and stabbed him with a kunai into Ren's back, I lurched forward seeing as Ren had disappeared into a rush of wind, a wind clone?

Suddenly Ren's figure appeared from the top of the ceiling as he fell from the ceiling on to the ground, with speed and agility I watched him with calm eyes from my pacing heart. As Jun became relentless and searched for Ren he hadn't noticed until the last second when it was too late, Ren landed on the ground in front of Jun clutching his water sword

Which much too my liking blood fell on to his face as Jun's chest had began to bleed furiously, I licked my lips hearing Katsu began to chant at the back of my head, she was craving to taste some blood, I gulped as I shook my head I felt the hand touch my shoulder and had seen Ayato give me a light smile. "Katsu being a bother?" He asked lightly.

When I had met Ayato I wasn't sure what to expect with him, he acted like a kid when he was in his twenties, but he had taught me many things and some of those things had been learning on how to control Katsu, she had a strange lust for blood I couldn't calm down, I had accidentally told him when I yelled at Katsu to stop when I had seen Ren cut his arm badly.

All three of them, Ren, Shima and Ayato had learned about Katsu's existence, they thought I was crazy until at one point she had taken over my body and had a strong blood thirst, she had nearly killed Ren and Shima when they tried to stop me that was until Ayato had somehow managed to knock me out. I never remembered what exactly happened that night, but I didn't want too.

Jun fell to the ground with a loud thump echoing in the room, Ayato grinned with crossed arms while Shima smiled brightly at his younger brother, I shifted my eyes seeing as Ren looked at us with a grin, his trademark look. "Winner of the match is Ren Akihito." Soon he made his way up to us as the medical unit had carried Jun's body out the room.

The next match had went by quickly between a leaf ninja and a sound village, the leaf ninja came out on top without a scratch marveling me, this year the leaf village have some top notch genin. I shifted on my spot seeing as Shima had gone against a person, the exactly man we stolen the scrolls we had taken, just for fun I would want the leader just for myself, ' _let's see how much blood we can spill._ ' Katsu spoke in a singing song voice.

Shima had defeated the man without problems and came back up, so far they had passed, let's hope that I can as well, matches went by in a hurry, "you seen my water sword." Ren exclaimed as he talked about his famous move he couldn't stop to gawk about. I sighed as I heard the names roll on the screen, they stopped and I stared at the ground below me.

"Oh." I heard Ren pause, "Yomi," I looked up to Ren seeing him point to the board, _Kiyomi vs Ken Hitachi_ , I stared at the board for a few seconds before looking across of me, so that's his name, I nodded to myself feeling the two arms on my shoulder.

I turned to my teammates and my sensi with bright smiles on their faces, "this will be to see if I trained you well myself." Ayato brushed away the invisible tears in his eyes, ' _dramatic._ ' I couldn't help but agree, Ren and Shima gave me confident smiles, "you show him what your made of." I nodded to them, feeling my heart thump, I wanted to smile, yet why couldn't I give them a true smile.

"Kiyomi, good luck." Naruto yelled his voice echoing in the room, I nodded to him as I passed Kiba and Akamaru who barked, "good luck, Mori." I stiffened at the nickname and looked back to him, Kiba presented me with a happy smile the peaks of his teeth edged from the corner of his lips. I felt my lips tilt and Kiba looked at me dazed.

' _Blood. Blood_.' Katsu chanted. ' _Can we let loose on this guy?_ ' Katsu asked, I looked to Ken in front of me, the man was three times my size and was built like a boulder, from appearance people would assume that he would win easily, but that's just a misconception many make about me.

I heard Naruto in the background being the eager beaver he is and cheered wildly, I felt my arms itch and for a moment I cast a look on my bandaged arms fear surfacing, ever since I had nearly killed the brothers Ayato had sealed my powers away, well not entirely seal but shield for now. Both my arms had been wrapped in bandaging due to the reasons to having to hid my seals, it was a complex method of preventing my powers from bursting out.

Since I was a thirteen-tailed Jinchuriki he had placed thirteen seals on my body, six on each arm equaling to twelve and the final one had been on my back, if I were too ever be in need of extra power or chakra, strength. etc. I would have to use my own blood to open one seal. When I had attacked Ren and Shima I had used three tails, I had been unconscious for nearly a week, using up one tail had a impact on my body affecting me, the highest I had gotten was three and I wasn't certain what would happen to me if it was higher.

I took a deep breath feeling the eyes piercing my back, in front of me on the sidelines I had spotted one boy, with bright red hair and a large item on his back, his beading eyes narrowed at me for a second when I had moved my eyes. Was I suppose to be scared of him? Certainly I felt the aura he gave out but I wasn't afraid of anything, I was trained not to be so.

' _He's like us._ ' Katsu's voice was quite, I see.

"I am going to kill you little girl." Ken spoke, Hayate glanced at me and the much taller man, "are you ready?" He asked. I glanced locking eyes with the Hokage, he tilted his lips looking at me, this was the time to show him what the training has done for and improved my abilities, I will show him the fruit of my training.

"Yes." I responded curtly, I felt Katsu smirk inside of me, her evil grin began to plaster on to my features, "yeah." Ken grinned without a thought, his black eyes stared at me with coldness I felt much too my liking, he shifted his position as he gripped his kunai twirling it around his fingers. "Begin." Hayate took a step back as if sensing the tension that flooded my area.

"Should have forfeit the moment you entered this arena." I simply laid my hands by my side still deciding what action to take, I heard Naruto and Ren shout at me too move, Akamaru barks filled the air as I shifted my feet. I watched the man dashed towards me his intention clear as day. ' _Should we cut him up?_ ' Katsu let out a giggle, ' _no no, how about we rip him apart?_ ' There was a slight pause in her words.

' _Oh, I know know how about we kill him?_ ' I tilted my head as the man dashed towards me creating shadow clones surrounding me, ' _oh, he want's to play that game._ ' I analyzed the clones around me, I was certain he wouldn't mix in this group of clones because when he had seen what I was able to do face to face and known the disadvantages in close combat.

I looked up to the ceiling, "give it up." The clones echoed in the room, I glanced to my left only to see clones everything about the clones matched to perfection. If I remember he had a slight cut on his sleeve at last moment when he reached for his kunai and hadn't realize it, plus he had cut himself a bit making me able to smell the blood, I sniffed the air clear not behind of me or my left or right.

I took a step quickly feeling the smirk dance on my lips, I began to do the hand signs as I looked ahead of me. "Great Infinite Sandblast Breakthrough." I heard the gasps in the room as exhaled a great amount of wind immediate the clones began to disappear as I focused my chakra to spread the wind around me causing all the clones to vanish and with a loud thump I watched as Ken slammed into the wall.

I breathed in lightly, I wanted to refrain myself from using and ninjutus's or genjutsu in this exam, "that's a jounin level technique." I heard a man speak, I wanted to laugh, ' _that was impressive? Well damn we have a lot more to show_.' Ken had been bleeding hard from the impact that seemed to rattle him more than I expected.

' _Hey, wanna end it in a blast._ ' Katsu riled up, I licked my lips looking as Ken had gotten up now he was breathing heavily and bleeding profusely. I reached up clasping my hands together as the man Ken, "Wild wind." I breathed out heavily watching as the large amount of wind smacked him into the wall I focused the current to focus on his upper body.

' _Yay, we will see more blood.'_ The excited pumped in my stomach, I felt the tingles of joy survey my skin as I looked at the bleeding man ahead of me. When he had hit the wall I had caught a glace of the metal plate on his leg, it seemed attached, an artificial leg, this would make this move much easier than I expected. I breathed in than out, I heard Ayato shout my name.

I clasped my hands together yet again and stared at his leg, "Magnetic pull." I watched as the man screamed out in terror as Hayate looked at me unsure of my actions, he looked between me and Ken who struggled to move from the leg. "Kiyomi, stop it, you'll kill him." I heard Ayato shout from the railings above, ' _he thought he was better than us_.' Katsu whispered.

' _He that he could win_.' Her words were evil, she was trying to manipulate me like she did a year ago, she wanted control of my body, I began to feel myself become dizzy and anxious there was another sound of a painful scream that echoed my ear, I looked to see Ken's leg twisting in a different angle, it seems to have been broken. ' _All you have to do is give one more tug and you win_.' Her voice taunted me.

I felt my eyes flicker and Hayate watched me, I was losing control, I can't after all these months of hard training and practicing, I can't lose here. ' _Let me take over_.' She whispered like a sinful lullaby, I shivered as I heard the endlessly scream taunting my ears, it was like heaven, my lips craved to taste the horrid blood and I shivered at the thought of twirling in the raining blood.

I clenched my fingers harder looking to the man and with the sinful crack and loud pull of ripping skin, I watched as I ripped the man's leg off with the Magnetic pull jutsu, I felt my fingers clasp together as I began to focus on his other leg. The color of blood fed my vision as I watched the stream of blood dance towards me with utter grace.

Hayate had rushed at me with urgency he had plans to stop me, ' _let me, I want a turn_.' I felt the sickening smirk play against my lips as I watched his other leg slowly turned into another direction, suddenly I felt the multiple hands on me restraining me, a woman, Hayate and Kakashi and Ayato. "You won already." I felt there eyes lock with mine, Katsu nearly had control over me, I felt the tingling and excitement fade their eyes widened as they caught a glance at my eyes.

I bit my lip as I looked down to my first seal it glowed through the bandaging with a light green then turned red, the women peered at that with wide eyes. I clenched my hand ripping it from her I tucked it into my chest, the wind I had focused on him before had disappeared as he collapsed to the ground a medical unit arriving in the room taking him away.

Before I know it I was beside Ren and Shima, "what were you thinking." Ayato glared down at me, "I-I-I Katsu, she tried taking controlling of me." I shuttered feeling looking at my shaking hands, I watched as Ren and Shima enclosed me in a tight space making me avoid from having to face the eyes of Naruto or Kiba, I groaned as Ayato yet again touch my seal.

Pain shot through my arm like a sharp needle, I grimaced a bit, "we need to seal it again." He nodded to Ren and Shima he glanced back at Kakashi making me able to see the blond hair and the red markings on along with brown messy hair.

"We will be taking off now." And with that we had disappeared.

 **Hey guys! I randomly got into this phase about reading Naruto and thought hey why not try a fanfic, so I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing it. Glad to see people follow the story or fav it, I just wanna let you know that there WILL be LEMON in the future I hope you took a glance at the summary if you happened to not see it.**

 **I really love Pein! So I will include him at one point of the story. P.S- I don't own Naruto**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Konoha's Crush (Part One)**

I lightly breathed in the air as I gazed at the hall in front of me, the tall man in front of me had a large smile on his lips his bright purple hair had been tied back into a tight ponytail letting the loose strands dance in his eyes, he wore a flak jacket with a long sleeve shirt underneath and a set of dark pants, his forehead protector tightly tied around his forehead.

I shifted on my feet looking up at him seeing him peering down at me, after the sealing process was done to one of my seals, we had trained most of the time, Ren and Shima at points had helped me as well seeing that it would help them improve their skills, I hadn't met my brother yet apparently he was going to come to the chunin exams with his friends and watch.

Katsu had talked to me still, when she had tried to control me during my preliminaries, it was as if she hadn't cared about it and forgot about it. I grounded my teeth hearing the cheers continued to pump at the person outside, it was a sand village genin, Temari, she is indeed beautiful with teal light eyes and sandy blonde hair. I felt the the two hands on my shoulder, I stared at Ayato.

"You practiced a lot, you exceeded the limits I set for you." He gave me a breath taking smile, he actually meant his words, "you made me proud, my student." I felt the smile swell on to my lips, catching him surprised as he quickly returned the smile, what was this feeling? Pride? Joy?

' _It's called happiness_.' I blushed a bit seeing as Ayato had caught me off guard and returned to my monotone state, ' _I am still here_.' This was the first time in a month I heard Katsu's voice, she had been quite the entire month leaving me alone, I felt the hand touch my head softly patting it. "Show them everything I taught you." He smiled down at me returning to his tall height.

I licked my lips, "good luck, Kiyomi." I felt my fingers itch to wrap him in a hug, "sensi." He stared at down at me for a few moments waiting for me to speak to him, I heard Katsu laughing in the back of head. I had never thought about it until this moment but Ayato had trained me for a long time, gave me shelter, helped me make friends and I had never shown exactly how thankful I was too him.

"Thank you for everything, Ayato-sensi." He looked shock now, I could see the faint blush on his cheeks, we had never called him sensi a lot mostly the guys resorted in calling him old man. I turned towards the bright light now, feeling the heat touch my exposed skin and the wind softly rustle through my hair. I wanted to make him happy, show that my sensi I had gotten stronger over the years.

I began to walk towards the blinding light in front of me as it slowly swallowed me up, my heart thumped in my chest as I was welcomed with the wild cheers from the stands, I could already hear the yells from Naruto, Ren and Shima and even Kiba. I watched ahead of me as there was a girl smirking, after her match with Tenten it seemed like an match was easy for her.

Particularly I had spotted one person in the crowd that had stood beside a girl and guy, the boy in the middle with bright purple eyes and black raven hair catch my attention, he was shocked and so were the people beside him. I narrowed my eyes seeing as he yelled my name, Hayashi, he had gotten taller and a little more built when I had seen him.

He wore the usual flak jacket and long sleeveless shirt and dark pair off pants, his hair messed and not tamed, 'makes you wanna show off even more, doesn't it?' I heard the cocky tone, making me face the girl in front of me. "Gonna forfeit." She tilted her head a bit raising her eyebrows as she did so, I watched as she held on to her fan quite tightly.

"I take that as a no." She raked a hand through her hair before glancing around the stadium. I watched as she rushed forward clenching her fan, "if you don't come at me I will than." She shouted her voice echoing off the tall walls of the arena. I jumped back a bit making her miss, "hey I didn't start the match." The examiner shouted a little to loud.

' _Eager, much?_ ' Katsu seemed to be interested in Temari, liking how she acted bold and confident in her actions, suddenly she flicked her entire fan open swinging back to my way, I felt the gasp slip from my lips as I wasn't expecting it, I watched as the thunderous winds launched towards me, I leaped up dodging her attack successfully, I sighed leaning against the tree.

She seemed angered by my actions, "you like running don't you." I watched as she held the large fan in front of her now, it had showed the three stars. ' _Get ready for this now._ ' I heard Katsu shutter.

I bent my knees forward as the shade blocked the raging sun from my eyes, she thought I would dodge it again, I leaned forward a bit and began to perform the hand signs, feeling the smirk grown on my lips. "Powerful Fireball Technique." I breathed out heavily as the flames attacked the winds, diminishing them into the thick air crowded with fog.

I heard the thump of jumping back, ' _maybe you should try taking her fan_.' She's right, Ayato mentioned that if we had the ability to take its greatest weapon from them, in Temari's terms that was her fan. I licked my lips as feeling the smirk on my lips, shall we get started?

 **Hayashi's POV**

"Isn't that your little sister, Kiyomi." Asuna spoke in a weary voice, she seemed faint looking at my younger sister. She had her long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, I had met her in the hospital when I was getting check-ups for my arm at the time, she started talking to me and we became good friends after that as to how she knew my younger sister was a mystery to me.

"She's only what eight or nine now?" I tuned out my best friend's voice as I clenched tighter on to the railings, I hadn't believed it when I heard rumors about a kid returning from training for almost over a year, I never thought it would have been my sister yet she stood tall and emotionless in the center of the field as she faced against a older genin.

I gulped, this sand genin that had gone by the name Temari proved to be ruthless in her match, I just hope that Kiyomi is going to okay going against her, she's only so young to be taking a chunin exam and fighting in the finals, my heart swelled with pride, my sister had easily surpassed me with flying colors it was easy too notice that.

The crowd cheered and cheered, "in the exams I heard she had ripped off her opponents leg without moving, she just basically focused on her chakra." I heard the man whisper to someone else, I stiffened, "which one?" The man asked. "The smaller one, she was brutal, heh. This will be a good match." I heard them agree in sync, I gripped the bars tighter seeing as both Asuna and Kaito give me unsure glances.

There was a sigh from Kaito, "I heard the same thing from one of my buddies." He ran a hand through his dark brown hair glancing at me than Kiyomi, "apparently she used both a wind jutsu and a magnetic jutsu, complex pair." Asuna nodded in agreement, s-she ripped someone's leg off. No way that's my Kiyomi, the girl that would be clumsy and fall over pebbles.

That's not her.

"She changed." I whispered as I looked at her, her eyes skimming mine for a moment as I shouted her name, I wanted her too win but I also wanted her to lose, I couldn't stand the sight of her being in the finals and put up with all that stress. I couldn't stop myself from jumping on the balls of my feet, this was my younger sister who didn't even hit her double digits yet.

 **(P.S- I accidentally said she was a year and a half younger than Kiba, she's actually nine right now.)**

Her bright blue eyes that seemed enchanted with coldness shown no sign of happiness, her beautiful long raven hair tied into a ponytail that moved in the winds current of the gentle winds of the bright day. "I am sure she will win." The crowd had began to become more quite as the her opponent Temari began to talk, "gonna forfeit." From her tone I could tell she was confident, but just being couldn't in this exam wouldn't get you into the finals without strength.

When Kiyomi hadn't replied and kept her lips sealed, the girl titled her head with great interest, Kiyomi had been a cry-a-baby at a young age and would hurt herself than I would remember Kiba coming out of no where and would check her, some interesting bond they both have. The girl raked a hand through her hair, I watched as she began to dash forward at Kiyomi with her large fan grasped in her fingers.

I watched as Kiyomi gently landed back her steps light as a feather, I noticed the change in her stance as she opened her large fan and swung it at Kiyomi, who looked slightly startled. Suddenly the dominant winds ruled the air for a split moment as Temari sent deadly winds charging at Kiyomi her figure disappeared. "Powerful Fireball Technique." My eyes widened as the fire destroyed the dangerous winds, "that's a chunin level jutsu." Asuna gaped.

Fog tainted the area as the crowd blew up with cheers urging the fight to continue out of no where Kiyomi appeared, her speed quick and nimble catching even me off guard at her movements, she launched a powerful roundhouse kick to Temari's side, Temari immediately drew up her fan but narrowly missed as Kiyomi kicked her hard in her cheek.

I watched as Temari stumbled to the side as Kiyomi flipped backwards with ease and bent her knees into a crouched position I grinned proudly as the corner of Temari's lips showed evidence of blush red blood. I see so Temari prefer's long range combat instead of close since swinging that large fan of her's takes energy and she needs to develop quicker reflexes.

"Dammit." Temari wiped her lip with a curse, "I thought you only knew how to do wind." She narrowed her eyes at Kiyomi while my younger sister leisurely looked at Temari as if she was playing with her like a toy. "You take to long." I heard Kiyomi say, her voice gently and sweet but it was cold, colder than any ice I had every touched before.

Suddenly there was a loud shout that made Kiyomi glance up to the voice, "use that new jutsu you learned!" The boy shouted, he was with the other genin members that had participated and were waiting to go. A smirk crossed on to her lips for a few seconds, she began to create hand signs I couldn't keep up with making my head turn, suddenly sparks began to form in her hands both her hands.

I leaned forward I know that jutsu. Temari's lips curled into a silk smile making my toes curl in discreet, "is that-" Kaito spoke in shock he realized it as well. Lighting sparks grew in the palm of her hand than small spark of fire as well making me raise my eyebrows in confusion. The crowded thumped and I felt my heartbeat become more erratic than ever before.

The sun gleamed on both of them, Temari lifted her fan exposing three of the circles on her fan I heard her faintly shout, calling them moons before, I watched as the wild wind launched towards Kiyomi with energy without restraint, Kiyomi had both her hands with the lighting balls slowly forming she had nothing to protect herself with.

The winds launched at her and I heard the crowd gasp as her body vanished it was a wind clone, where is she? My eyes searched for the girl trying to find, that was when I had spotted her above Temari, now she held on to two large sparking balls of thunder. I felt my lungs shout her name until they began to ache, this was my sister, she was always clever, but this clever!?

With the fog crowding the area Temari looked for her still not noticing it was a clone since it was wind and mixed creating more fog, the shadow of Kiyomi's figure beard down at her the last moment as I heard Kiyomi say the words to a jutsu I knew oh to well. "Dual Lighting Shocks." That was Ayato's move, one of his trademark moves, which consist of two lighting balls that had been wielded with both wind but it had been the first time I had seen fire included which made me confused a bit.

She pushed her right hand forward slamming it down on to the girl creating a large ball of fierce wind that made everyone grip their seats as the sound of cracking earth filled my ears, this was my sister. . . . .How did she become like this?

The fog cleared as Temari laid on the ground her chest moving up and down but didn't look in the best shape, "not done." Kiyomi's voice made the crowd scream with cheers as she jumped high as a bird the lighting sparks flowing down from her wrist, she raised her left hand towards Temari. The girl had been barely breathing by the looks of it and with this second ball of lighting I wasn't exactly sure if she could survive it.

Kiyomi had pushed forward as she pressed her left hand into Temari's stomach making her lips part as the blood tainted the air, a strained cry let out into the air as Temari's body was slammed harder into the ground and the fierce winds returned but filled with a much clear intention. I gulped as Kiyomi's second ball of the lighting had hurt the arena itself, she looked down to a unconscious and bleeding Temari and took a step back.

"Winner is Kiyomi."

I was indeed happy for my sister, but what scared me the most was the fact that she had escaped that match without a single scratch.

The chunin examiner spoke as the clouds danced in the arena, I gulped seeing as Kiyomi stared at the crowd without emotion, she glanced at Temari's body briefly as the cheers erupted, suddenly beside Temari's body appeared a boy the large gourd on his back brought attention, his eyes hardened at Kiyomi who blankly stared. The examined eyes widened and so did everyone's, "w-wait what are you doing down here." The boy with bright red hair caught the alarm for everyone.

His fair skin seemed paler than every with fierce green eyes, suddenly the cap from his gourd had popped rolling on to the ground, "that's Gaara the one from the sand village." One of the men behind me whispered as the crowd was silenced wondering what each one of them would do. Kaito and Asuna gasped, "that's the Jinchuriki from the sand village if what I heard was right." Asuna lowly claimed.

I focused my eyes back on to the pair as the examiner had gotten between them, "this isn't a match up wait until you have your turn next." He glanced at Gaara and back at Kiyomi who was walking away as the medical unit had helped carried Temari's damaged body out of the arena, "good if they buy sometime for the Uchiha kid before he get's here." One of the chunin had spoken.

"Thirteen-tails." Kiyomi stiffened her body completely still for a moment, than suddenly the sand from his gourd rushed at her, her back still turned to him. I gasped as I screamed for her too turn around but it seems like she was already ahead, "I don't want to fight you." She spoke as Gaara's sand floated around him like a shield, it was a interesting jutsu that was new too me.

"Heh, you kids wanna fight, go at it will we wait for the Uchiha." The examiner let a smirk on his lips as he took a few steps back with his hands tucked into his pockets, Asuna gasped beside me, "she already used up her chakra, didn't she." Kiyomi glanced in my direction, "you get him,Yomi! Show those punks!" The wild energetic voice shouted beside Naruto, I raised my eyebrow looking at the boy.

"Thirteen-tails." He mumbled darkly suddenly the sand rushed at her a evil feature crossed Gaara's face, "he has the intention to kill her." Kaito whispered as he leaned on the railing further, Kiyomi narrowed her eyes at him and for a second I thought he had attacked her with clumps of sand, oh how wrong had I been.

Kiyomi had appeared to be behind Gaara, she twisted her body in the air landing a strong cheek in his cheek making him fly back, she landed on the ground gently and stared at Gaara who seemed angered by this sudden action, a faint bruise had began to form on Gaara's cheek making him clench his fists harder as he stared at her. I heard both Asuna and Kaito gasped at my younger sister, "is that really her?" Kaito asked gently he was still in a state of shock as well.

Then suddenly a whirlwind of leaves became in the center, their had stood Kakashi and the boy known as Sasuke Uchiha, the leaves danced in the air leaving the two to stand in the arena, Kiyomi had locked eyes with Sasuke who stared at her quietly and with that she turned around making her way back to the entrance she came from.

 **Kiyomi's POV**

"That was awesome." Ren claimed as he tackled me in a hug I watched as feathers had began to dance in my view, my eyes widened as I clasped my fingers together into the release position, Ren and Shima followed quickly as we tightly clenched on to our hands. A genjutsu?

I watched as Kankuro had taken off, I watched as Shino had fallen along with the rest. "Dammit." Shima breathed out as we untangled our hands, "the sand betrayed the leaf." Ren lowly exclaimed seeing as Kankuro and a bandaged Temari appeared with their sensi, I narrowed my eyes at them. "We have to abort the mission." I heard their sensi shout causing the two to yell.

"What's going on." I gulped at Ren's words, seeing as the chunin examiner had taken his place in front of Sasuke, the battle had developed a lot before I had gotten here. "Take Gaara and retreat." I looked to the red-haired boy on the ground clutching his head tightly as if it would shatter into millions of pieces, I shifted my feet looking as they gripped him in their arms.

"Retreat with him." I leaped over the railing seeing as their sensi eye's widened, "shit." The chunin examiner looked eyes with me for a slight moment than I watched as Temari and Kankuro held on to Gaara rather tightly, my eyes widened as I looked to the see a large box around a certain area my eyes narrowed at that, I spotted the Hokage, ' _old man._ ' He was being held hostage.

"Ren, Shima go after them." I nodded towards the direction as the trio of sand village ninja jumped over the wall of the arena, they nodded disappearing as Sasuke followed them by the orders of the examiner, "where you going?" The sensi asked darkly as he looked at me, I dodged the shuriken he threw at me and dashed towards the Hokage.

Katsu.

' _What do you want_.' She seemed grumpy, I gulped as the examiner looked at me strangely as I flew threw the air towards the building where the Hokage was, as if I would let them touch him when I was here. I promised dad I would loyal to this village and protect this old man if he ever needed me too. You know that barrier? I never seen it before it was definitely eye-catching.

' _Seems familiar._ ' I narrowed my eyebrows at her she knew exactly what I wanted and decided to play with my emotions in the most crucial moment when I needed her. Can you get it down? I watched as the Anbu had gathered around unable to enter, I clenched my teeth as the Anbu caught sight of me.

"Old man." At the sound of my voice I locked eyes with him, "Kiyomi." He breathed out, his usual cigar had now been taken out his mouth as he stared at the man across from him. The man across him was taller than him with pale skin and golden eyes, purple markings that were around his eyes as the fang like teeth peeked out from the corner of his lips.

I reached my fingers out watching as both man had gotten ready for the battle, "don't touch it kid." I turned my head to the sharp voice, it was deep and gravely, he wore a bird mask and dressed in a Anbu classical outfit. "Anyone who touches it turns to flames." I narrowed my eyebrows at his words spotting as four people had put up the barrier.

"Kiyomi, get away from here, you will be off no help." Old man spoke as he tighten the knot on his head as the pale man across from his easily licked the leaking blood from his fingers, "I made a promise to dad." I grumbled, I heard the light chuckle and I stared at him in wonder suddenly they rushed at each other quickly, both doing hand signs at a fast speed making me feel envy.

"Dammit." I heard the Anbu man grit his teeth in anger, two large coffins had popped up from the floor it creaked open making a gasp scatter among the group of Anbu's out slowly came the figures of the first Hokage and the second one, I gasped, who was this man? ' _Orochimaru. He was one of the old man's discipline._ ' I gulped, he is not normal.

I blanked out as I focused much more harder on the conversation on with Katsu, ' _he thought he was a good pick for Hokage but when he wasn't picked he left the village, I guess he wants revenge._ ' She bluntly explained, how do you know all of this? She let out a dark chuckle as if amused by my question, I felt my seals burn for attention.

' _Like I would tell you._ ' I shook my head seeing as the Anbu sent me a look, both fire and water clashed the elements had acted wild upon my view and suddenly the trees blocked my view as it sprouted from the ground. I breathed out again, ' _don't tell me you wanna get in that fight?_ ' She laughed at my thoughts.

If I do?

' _Well your a madman, do you even know how to get in?_ ' I shook my head again, I didn't this is a B-rank jutsu I don't think it's possible for me to get through that barrier, is it?

' _You forget who I am._ ' My eyes followed the vines that tangled with the trees, you know a way in, ' _heh. I do._ ' I waited patiently for her to tell me how to get in, yet she remained silent killing me.

' _You ready to accept the consequences.'_ I nodded my head, the wind blowing through my hair as the sweat built at the corner of my head, ' _take the bandage off._ ' I gulped as I began to unwrap it the Anbu man walked towards me as I unwrapped the bandages, he gasped at it, "seals?" His voice was dangerously low for his tone.

' _Activate seal one and two._ ' I began to shiver I could possibly lose to insanity if I wasn't carefully with this, Katsu could have attempted to take control if I ever was fatigue while using these seals. I huffed as I bent into my knees into the release position fear crawling on my skin, I nervously tried to swallow my fears as I concentrated harder.

I lifted my finger and bit into it drawing blood on to the first seal which had lit bright and began to hurt my skin, than I trailed the blood onto the second one. Clenching my teeth in the process I watched as pain flowed through my body and my eyes began to ache, once I release one seal it would expand the amounts of chakra I am able to use, since each seal has a certain release I able to also expand my abilities.

This was the result of Ayato's unique way of sealing my power.

"Give up kid." I heard the male voice inside the box, he smirked at me, I will get in this box. ' _Hey, this is gonna hurt like hell_.' I swallowed as I stepped forward, the Anbu looked at me, I watched as the two tails around me spiraled in the air and twisted in all directions, "Jinchuriki?" The Anbu man I spoke previously too before, I felt the explosion of massive chakra in my body I shudder at this, I felt powerful.

' _Let's hope you chakra can act as a protection barrier._ ' I nodded to her words watching as my fingernails extended as I pressed my hand onto the barrier, I felt the fire taunt my fingers but I focused the flow of chakra creating a harder barrier around me, "what the hell." The Anbu's cursed beside me, "I think I can only get in." I spoke as my hand reached through the barrier.

"I-It's impossible for anyone to get in." The man inside of the box spoke his voice shocked as my complete arm had reached through now, I clenched my teeth harder as I heard the clashes of weapons break me out of my concentration, I pursed my lips as I pushed myself harder into the box I brought my other hand as I reached inside my fingers brushing the tall looming trees inside.

"Your getting in!" The bird faced Anbu claimed as he stood beside me his tone shocked, my muscles gave a small spasm as I took a step inside the box. I sighed as I jumped over onto the tree's, no way am I letting the old man get hurt, I grounded my teeth as the fire taunted along my exposed skin, 'y _ou can't feel it now because of the adrenaline, you will later_.' She seemed extremely calm in this situation.

"Dammit. Someone got in, alert Orochimaru." I heard one of the men yell in the boxes, I began to form the lighting balls in my hands this time I focused on it and had tried to add a spiraling wind around it, I clenched my teeth trying to mold my chakra with closed eyes. ' _Not bad for a first time_.' I looked down to my hands seeing the spark float into the crisp air and the sharp wind spin around it.

I internally grinned as I looked ahead, the two Hokages had been busy with the old man, I jumped quickly focusing the rest of my chakra on to my feet for the burst of speed. I dropped to the ground within seconds of my breath as it released, I slammed the lighting wind balls into the stomachs of both the old Hokages making them fly back hard hitting the wall.

"Kiyomi." The old man spoke, I watched the pale faced man smirk at me licking his lips as if I was his new prey. I bent my knees holding a kunai in front of me, "old man. Stay back and gather some chakra, think of a plan, I'll keep them busy." He sharply gasped behind me, "that's crazy." I felt the tails around me wiggle excited by his comment.

"I wanna show how much I improved." Orochimaru let out a laugh, "a Jinchuriki?" He challenged me, "alright. You wanna fight, kid, come on." I took a deep breath feeling Katsu in the back of my head. ' _I don't mind being used only for today._ ' I lifted my thumb to my lips and bit into it as I dragged it on to the seal, I felt the next tail appear and the flood of energy consume me.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 -Konoha's Crush (Part Two) Kiyomi Vs Orochimaru**

I breathed in narrowing my eyes at the pale man in front of me, a sly smile perched on to his thin lips his fingers itched to attack me, I shifted in my spot unaware of his abilities. The sounds of birds chirped outside the barrier, I felt the trees vanish as they sucked back into the ground as if nothing had happened, "interesting, brother." The white haired Hokage titled his head looking at me as the other Hokage I assumed was his brother nodded.

"Hokage." The Anbu's shouted, I shifted on to my knees as I took my stance in front of the old man hearing his pants from behind me, "K-K-iyomi. Your not strong enough to face him." I smirked at his words, I closed my eyes as I spared a limited glance in his way, "I happen to have a lot of tricks up my sleeves." I watched as Orochimaru let out a dark laugh.

"A mere kid against me," he said in a low tone as he touched his pale skin, ' _talk about needing a make-over._ ' Katsu grumbled she obviously hadn't favored the pale skin he had sported gracefully. The clouds had disappeared now and the clear blue sky had lit the arena, I groaned as the seals on my arms began to ache. I watched as Orochimaru held his sword as if taunting me.

"Ladies first." Katsu howled in my head, she was spinning with excitement and was happy someone shared her lust for blood or fighting, ' _that sword seems really dangerous. Watch out for that_.' I nodded my head as I threw the kunai in my hand smirking as I did so making him raise a eyebrow in curiosity, he easily dodged it but narrowed his eyes as a piece of hair had been cut.

' _Good.'_ Her voice was low as she gently guided through this, ' _let's stick to taijutsu, test the waters to see if he is a long range or close range person._ ' I rushed at him quickly as I swiped at his feet he seemed shock at the amount of speed used as I reached him in seconds. He jumped in the air, I jumped as well as I slammed a kick into his side catching him off guard.

He hit the ground on impact making me rush forward as I slammed my fist on the the bricks where he laid, he barely had dodged it successfully before I had landed the hit. The smoke crowded around me making my senses tingle wildly, I looked around trying to peer for the figure. I created the hand sign as the water sword flooded on to my hand, it was a sharp as a kantana the downside of this was it required more chakra for me to create another shape but the biggest advantage too it was that it couldn't just simply be cut down by a normal sword.

The smoke barely had cleared before I had noticed a sword came flying at me at high speed I ducked in time seeing as it cut the air itself, I gasped as it came again successfully I managed to make it out the smoke and avoid the sword without any injuries. ' _He controls it telekinetically._ ' I watched as the sword had stood straight up levitating in the air beside Orochimaru.

The tails on my back wiggled gathering the attention, "you don't favor close combat." I sharpened my tone as I locked eyes with the yellow slits, he hadn't respond instead he moved his finger and the sword again rushed at me, I backed up as I performed hand signs I wasn't familiar with. "Water Style : Water Dragon Blast Technique." I watched as the current had of water that had been made from the air had dashed towards Orochimaru, I stumbled back as I began to breath heavily.

My breathed becoming more and more heavier, "that's not meant for a genin to perform." I heard the Anbu's gasp, I felt a sloppy smirk on my lips as I looked at the rushing sword disappear in the currents and as the water dragon launched itself as the pale man, "you are a genin?" The white haired man spoke a smile graced on to his lips, I nodded as I tried to stand I managed to but felt my legs shake.

I wasn't sure as to how I performed the jutsu, I remember glancing at the hand signs used for them but never thought it would successful. ' _Your low on chakra,_ ' she said. "Kiyomi, h-how are you able to perform that." I heard the laughter from the other two dead Hokages, "you better promote your student." The white haired man spoke, the old man nodded before giving me a pride-filled smile.

"Damn, brat." I heard the sharp tone as I managed to dodge the volley of snakes that launched my way, I gasped as I dropped to my knees feeling weaker and weaker, the pale face man had bruises scattered on to his body but sported a angered expression. My legs wobbled as I hit my head on the barrier a rocking headache surfaced banging from the deepest corners of my mind.

"Kiyomi dodge." I heard the old man shout, I groaned as I felt the piercing object lodged into my shoulder I clenched my teeth as it dug deeper into my right shoulder. I gritted my teeth, I faced worse than this, this pain wasn't considered to the ones I felt years ago. I felt the anger slip and my moods change quickly, the laughter began to bubble in the pits of my stomach.

Katsu began to surface as I began weaker, the laughter fell from my lips as I felt the sword dig deeper into my wound, it was dark and haunting with pure evil filled in it. It was dearly quite, Orochimaru had stopped as if too examine me. I ripped the sword from my shoulder as I took a step forward.

It was than in the blink of a moment I watched my eyes disappear from seeing a pale faced man too seeing the large bars locked in front of me, the view of what was currently happening was on a wall in front of me as the wall fell from the ceiling and the sound of my heavy breathing echoed in the room. It was official I had left Katsu in control.

" _Heh. Been a while, old man_." I watched as Katsu raised my fingers brushing the blood from my cracked lips, Orochimaru had raised a eyebrow as he twirled his sword my blood flicking on the the broken rooftop. I heard the footsteps to my right, Katsu had taken a glance seeing as Hayashi and the two people he previously was with in the exams.

"Kiyomi." Katsu let out a laugh at the third's words, " _she never got to introduce me yet but I will, I am Katsu_." She bowed a bit letting a smirk follow on our pink lips, I leaned against the cold wall feeling peace resonate within me. I had finally taken a moment to gather my thoughts, who was I thinking going against this man? I couldn't possibly beat him.

"Katsu?" I heard multiple voices whisper, she nodded quietly as she twirled the water sword in my hand. "S _he lost too much chakra quickly, looks like I'll be taking over for now_." She tilted my head seeing as my hair had come out of its ponytail, the wind brushed my exposed skin making Katsu shiver in anticipation. I breathed heavily out as I touched my bleeding shoulder.

" _Hey, old man, got enough chakra?_ " She leaned forward but glanced at him, "yeah." His voice was tired and deep, " _think of a plan, I got this pale ass guy._ " She smirked as Orochimaru hissed at her, "what? Got something to say stupid ass snake." She challenged, suddenly watching as the snakes brewed from his hands and launched towards me.

She easily dodged them and resorted into charging at him at full speed, she swiped at his chest watching as the blood touched her lips, she rushed closer as the sword missed his arm by a hair as he jumped missing the spot, " _damn luck, snake man._ " Katsu lifted my shoulders, I was slightly shocked as she hadn't groaned in pain since the sword had gone deep.

"Get her." Orochimaru stood back as the two Hokages had walked forward a smirk raised on to her lips, " _ah. Can't fight yourself, scared?_ " She let out a laugh as she rushed forward swinging the sword with a killing intent and nearly managed to get them, they seemed dearly impressed but blocked and dodged her hits.

She slid back as she dodged the hit from the first Hokage, suddenly I felt myself become lightweight and heard the groan in front of me and felt the wet liquid touch my lips. I felt her narrow her lips as she watched the water sword piercing Orochimaru's stomach, he coughed making the red spit fall on to our face. I felt the shadows above me as she released her grip completely on the sword and stepped back as the two Hokages blocked her from a crouching Orochimaru.

" _Dammit_." I heard Katsu speak as she wobbled on her legs, I groaned as I felt the piercing pain explode on my shoulder, ' _sorry. Looks like I am still not use to your body_.' She claimed lowly making me lick my lips as I regained full control over my body, I shifted my feet as the white haired Hokage launched fierce waves against me, I barely managed to dodge it.

"Kiyomi." I heard Hayashi shout as the waves turned to my direction, I raised my hands blocking my face upper body from taking the impact from the waves head on. The waves engulfed me I measly tried to catch my breath but than felt the water flood into my body. I sealed my lips and gathered as mush breath I could hold in my mouth.

Creating the sign hand sign I watched as another shadow clone of me appeared, I than felt the water drain from my pumping ears as I was pulled out the enraged waters. My body dripped of the hard waters that I had previously felt before, I shuddered as I faced the Hokage.

"He's strong." I nodded, it was without a doubt I couldn't face Orochimaru without the Hokage's help, he sent me a grateful smile and resorted immediately in give me a serious expression. "I have a idea."

 **Hayashi's POV**

"How is your little sister capable to fight not only two Hokages but as well Orochimaru." Kaito whispered catching the attention from one of the Anbu's he had a bird mask, that seemed strangely familiar to someone I knew.

"That's your little sister." I nodded as I stared at the roaring waves they began to die down, there I had caught the sight of the small figure with eye-catching blue eyes and raven black hair, she laid on the ground unconscious, but still breathing but barely managed. The sun gleamed down and I took a better look at the box, "Kiyomi." I shouted hoping it would awake her.

"She's a Jinchuriki." I clenched my fists feeling the scratches burn as I felt the eyes on me I nodded, "she is. Thirteen tails." The gasp spread around as Asuna and Kaito looked at me with evident hints of fear surfacing on to their faces. I stared inside the box not wanting to see the looks of pity or fear cross on their face. The sounds of birds chirped as I caught the sight of blood on the ground from Orochimaru, she had managed to pierce him in the stomach but she as well had a nasty wound on her shoulder.

It was strange seeing as I grasped sight of the girl, before she had red hair and red eyes on the night she was forced to be the Jinchuriki, why hadn't she shown the exact display of hair and eyes as before.

Suddenly I watched as the third hokage had appeared three clones beside him, Kiyomi's small figure hadn't seemed to be moving as she laid on the ground, still unconscious. The third Hokage smirked as he created the hand signs shadow clones appeared beside him before they rushed at the trio in front of him he had thrown thin needles at them, they had been dodged making them hit the floor behind him then the two Hokages rushed at the third Hokage.

The Hokage began to perform a jutsu making a demon-like creature appear tall behind his back, "w-what I can't move." The white haired Hokage shouted Orochimaru followed as he tried to move along with the other Hokage, all a sudden Kiyomi appeared behind them her hands placed on to the ground as she breathed heavily one of her eyes opening.

"Good job, Kiyomi." She nodded then did I caught sight of the faint tingling blue chakra lines, "she used the needles the third Hokage had thrown at the to connect her chakra too them" Asuna pointed out. "I see. When the third Hokage had kept them busy they must have thought she was too exhausted over there." I narrowed my eyebrows, seeing the shadow clone previously disappeared in thin air.

"She used a clone to trick the enemy, now she had used her kunai's and linked her chakra with a thin string before throwing them on their back."Kaito narrowed his eyes looking over to her I followed as well. "Since her chakra couldn't make it far it reached up to the needle right next to her, making it easier so she could control it. There was light laughter from the Anbu man.

"Easy too say, their her puppets right now." I gasped amazed at this, she had done this with the help of the Hokage himself, but it was heard to think of such a plan within limited time they had. "I'll end you right now." He shouted as he stared at Orochimaru closely, "Enchantment Spell : Dead Demon Imprisonment." I narrowed my eyebrows at his words.

"Come forth." Blood split from the third Hokages lips as he looked at Orochimaru who's eyes widened at his jutsu he seemed more familiar with, hands appeared from the shadow clones and reached into the Hokages bodies and pulled a body out, if I recall I read in the books when the fourth Hokage had used this jutsu it was something that had sacrificed the user.

The bodies of the person taken out from the Hokages had been placed into the the clones a shout fell from their lips from the endearing pain they felt, a mark suddenly appeared on the third Hokages chest as the other two Hokages had vanished into pieces and the bodies of two sound ninja's had been left on to the ground not moving but stared aimlessly at the blue sky.

"This is the end for you." The hand reached through the third Hokages body and had started to reach into Orochimaru's, it pierced into the his chest reaching for his body. He was planning on sealing him. I watched as Kiyomi struggled to keep her eyes open, Orochimaru's fingers had moved Kiyomi looked to be struggling after using all that chakra her eyes widened as she spotted the flying sword.

"Die!" They both shouted, Kiyomi rushed from her spot released the hold she had on Orochimaru's body, the only way to seal Orochimaru's body was to have the jutsu being successful. Her tails moved in the air as she jumped right behind the back of the third's back, he was shocked at her movement when he hadn't noticed the sword. "Kiyomi, move." I shouted, before my words reached her I watched as it pierced her stomach.

She coughed blood as she tried to grip the sword from reaching the third, though the sword went right through her and the third. "Kiyomi!"I shouted louder, she took a sword to the stomach!? She coughed as she tried to pull it from her stomach but kept a good grip on it. "I will seal you." The third Hokage ground his teeth as the demon above him drew closer.

Suddenly the sword began to draw closer as Kiyomi hands turned bloody trying to prevent it, I watched the hand from the Hokage slip as his soul began to go back into his body. "Third Hokage!" The shouts from the Hokage made his cringe, a low groan fell from Kiyomi's lips as she tugged the sword as Orochimaru tried to bring it forward.

"What the hell!?" Orochimaru declared as Kiyomi was slowly pulling it from his hand a smirk on her bloody tainted lips, I gulped as I grasped my younger sister's appearance, before she had looked so clean and strong now she looked like a bloody mess but proved her worth. "You can do it, Hokage." She spoke, the hand from his stomach reached as they fought back and forth for Orochimaru's soul.

Dammit. I clenched my fists, there stood my little sister being stabbed with a sword and I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Sealed!" I watched as the third stumbled back followed by Kiyomi, she pulled the sword out quickly as she pressed against the wound, she turned around catching the third Hokage. How did she have any strength at all? I watched as she created a clone the clone placed her hands on to the third's wound trying to stop to bleeding, "third Hokage!" The Anbu's yelled.

Kiyomi stumbled, "I sealed his hands, he is unable to use either." She wobbled as she took another step forward, "this plan is over." Orochimaru spoke as he stood his arms limp at his side, I watched as the eyes of Kiyomi's lit like a burning fire. The red had overtaken the bright blue and showed a blood red, she let out a dark mumble.

"Orochimaru-sama." One of the men cried out, the box seemed to vanish making it able for us to enter, I watched as the men began to escape with Orochimaru in there hands. "No you don't." I watched as Kiyomi jumped in the air the dual lighting balls sparking from her hands as I tried to chase after her.

 **Kiyomi's POV**

"No you don't." My throat ached with pain and guilt but I felt the electrifying hate grow in me as they carried Orochimaru away, I felt the balls of the lighting spark in my hand I felt Katsu help and create the mixture of wind in it. I narrowed my eyes as I jumped following after them, the bigger man holding Orochimaru hadn't expected me and tried to invade my attack than I slammed the lighting ball into his stomach.

"Spider bird." The man with six arms shouted, I dodged it feeling the wind rush through the strands of my hair and the anger surface on to my face. Seeing as he missed me for trying to catch him in his web he aimed to punch me I twisted in the air as I landed the lighting ball into his torso, the explosion covering me entirely, I breathed out feeling the blood touch my fingers.

"Dammit." I lowly claimed, ' _good job, Kiyomi_.' I shuddered as I felt myself fall backwards and the feeling of being lightweight crowded me, the sounds of the beating wind filled my ears as I fell out the enraged smoke. The adrenaline I had felt before had vanished and the piercing pain from my shoulder had exploded as well as the deep wound in my stomach.

' _You did well_.' I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them again seeing as the people with Orochimaru had been far gone and looked like a black speck in my view, I groaned as my blood twisted in the air and the stabbing feeling was on my seals. ' _Told you it would hurt like no tomorrow._ ' She claimed lowly, at the time I was willing to accept it but I was hopeless I couldn't defeat Orochimaru.

' _Did you honestly think you could fight him.'_ I felt the arms wrap around my body my eyes where blinded by the looked of bright purple hair and pearly white teeth, Ayato gave me a soft smile as we landed on the ground. The warmth latched on to me tightly from Ayato, he showered me with his light and dear smiles as he gently brushed the hair away from my face.

"You did good, Kiyomi." He held me closer in some sort of way I found comfort in his arms, it was exactly the way my father would have held me in his arms when I cried because of the thundering outside or when I had fell he would hug me to comfort not only but himself as well. He would lightly push my hair away so he could see my face entirely and give me a smile he would remind me that it would all be okay.

"You'll be okay." He gently brushed the blood from the scratches on my cheek, I felt the chakra from my seals disappear and the tails I felt wiggling faded, I heard the taps of the shoes, he brought me closer to his chest making me hear the light thump. This had been the second time he had reassure me like this, the first was when I cried myself to sleep after nearly hurting him, Ren and Shima.

"Sleep, little one." And with his words I closed them hoping the pain would fade and it did.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **So you must be wondering why Kiyomi is so goddamn strong. Well she was trained by Ayato for one, and the second one is that she has Katsu another side of her who knows much more than Kiyomi could ever know and the third. . . .Well you might find out a bit more in the next chapter.**

 **I plan on making Kiyomi stronger and stronger it will be revealed in the future as too why she's like this and why she has the ablitiy to be like this. Just letting you know and in case your wondering she had a close relationship with the Third Hokage, again I will try to show some evidence of that in the next chapter.**

 **So stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

So **I decided to make 'Kiyomi' at the usual age of everyone else in Naruto so at the age of twelve, I am VERY sorry if I am currently confusing you guys with 'Kiyomi's' age.**

 **Chapter 6 - Secrets**

 **Ren's POV**

The sounds of conversation fell easily into my ears as I looked at the road in front of me, it was scattered with heavy debree from the broken homes and stores, most people had ravaged through the mess trying to find the essentials they needed or what they could find. I heard the eruption of a crying baby from my left, she had her hands over her round face as she stared at her broken home.

"Do you know where Ayato is?" I asked softly as I tried to gather the things in front of me, we had gotten back from the supposed A-ranked mission, though I couldn't entirely take the credit, Naruto had taken Gaara successfully down himself. I had too say he was indeed a interesting one.

"I heard he was at the hospital." We both looked to each other, it was most likely impossible for Ayato to land himself into the hospital. We made our way to the hospital through the busy streets and loud people, I raised my eyebrow for a moment raising a lone finger to my chin, "I wonder where Kiyomi is." I tilted my head casting a look at my older brother.

He chewed on his lower lip, "maybe she's with Ayato." I nodded, feeling the shiver down my back. I gulped, did something happen to Kiyomi? Nah, that's impossible she's stronger than me and Shima and even Ayato, she's strong enough too protect herself, though I felt worried and suddenly scared this dark feeling hinted at my skin making my pace increase to the hospital.

I recalled the brief moments before everything had gone haywire, me and Shima had sneaked at Ayato's and Kiyomi's conversation when they weren't looking we both had caught Kiyomi's breathtaking smile, it was first seeing it for me and made my heart thump harder in my chest, it was no surprise that I easily developed a crush for the younger girl.

When I first had seen her I had teased her often and made fun of her yet she hadn't said anything too me and would always look at me with the same blank face, I had wondered at times if she was human at all. Ayato had trained the three of us, we had developed a friendship slowly, it was than one day she had lost it completely. Her eyes had turned a bloody red and her long raven hair had taken the color of the deepest colored rose.

She looked like a demon.

I still can remember the way she looked, so beautiful but yet so dangerous, her nails had extended like a wolf and her chakra had began to form some sort of barrier around her, it was a pulsing red than it had taken the shape of thirteen tails. I was scared, my skin had crawled when I looked at her, she was a demon.

Her tails around her wiggled as she looked at me, I was speechless at this before we had been training regularly when both me and Shima noticed she had been acting strange, awkwardly twitching and her fingers curling as if she was angered. But when I stared at the girl in front of me she wasn't human, she was a demon.

Shima had tried to talk to her when she had punched him, he had hit the tree that had stood at least two hundred meters away, she had developed superhuman strength I had never seen before. The sharp nails of hers had grasped my neck and I began to lose more and struggled to breath, she let out a low growl when I reached for my kunai in trying to defend myself.

She slammed me on to the ground ruthless and the pounding in my head began to ache, I began to shiver like a scared animal when I looked at her eyes. They were a bright red, her pupil was a pitch black and the rest of her eye had been a piercing red. It was then Ayato had arrived, he had knocked her out when she wasn't alert. That experience itself was haunting, but after that it had brought us closer together, it was than me and Shima had understand she was still trying to grasp on to little humanity she had.

It was the day we were told from Ayato that she was forced to be a Jinchuriki, it's a cruel fate she had but it made us want to protect her more.

"Ren." I felt the hand on my shoulder I slightly jump locking eyes with my brother, he sent me a curious gaze. "We're here." I looked ahead seeing as the doctors and nurses bustled in the halls, words flew into the cramped hallway. I followed Shima seeing as he had a idea as too were we are going, "oh." I heard Shima had spoke, I looked ahead seeing the tall boy wearing a flak jacket.

It perfectly fitted the definition of Kiyomi's description of her older brother, Hayashi.

I leaned forward peeking into the room in there had stood Ayato himself along with Hayashi and the Jounin that we had met earlier, Kakashi, I gulped as my eyes went to the person in the bed, they had been mostly covered in bandaging until I looked to their face. It was bruised but slight tanned with long eyelashes that framed their face and plump light pink lips there long hair pushed back i-Kiyomi?

"Kiyomi." I mumbled as I dashed into the room Shima closely following behind me, I felt my stomach bubble with worry as I locked eyes with Ayato. He brushed away the hair from her face as he looked to us seeing as we had gathered the attention in the room. "What happened to her." I demanded aggressively as I stood on her left side of the bed.

Her arms had been tightly bandaged as well all the way up to her fingertips, "she's stable for now." I clenched my fist, Kiyomi she's so strong how in the hell did she end up like this, she was so confident in what she needed to do when she told us to chase after the sand ninja, I thought she knew what she was doing.

"She had fought against the man who caused this mess." Ayato paused, "Orochimaru." Kakashi spoke now as he gazed at Kiyomi, I shifted on to my feet watching her carefully. I never went against her words, after she was the leader of our team and was always confident in her decisions she pushed herself too much, this was the time she had fallen form pushing herself too much.

"Old man you always watch out for us now, why couldn't you watch out for her." I narrowed my eyes at the exhausted purple haired man across of me, he sighed showing a sign of stress and raked a hand through his hair before crossing his arms on his chest. "She had gotten in a four violet flames formation barrier." I raised a eyebrow glancing at Shima.

"Isn't that impossible?" Shima worded lightly. I nodded, "somehow she managed to get in." Ayato suddenly showed a grin to Kiyomi, "Kiyomi is a great ninja." I stepped forward leaning over Kiyomi's conscious body on the bed.

"Than what happened after she had gotten in the barrier." Kiyomi's older brother Hayashi had spoke now, "she had fought with Orochimaru herself, she apparently had made a promise with our father regarding the Hokage." He sighed dreadfully, "she had used her _seals_ and took too much damage to her body. Together the Hokage and her formatted a plan to take Orochimaru, it was excellent." He took a deep breath.

"Even though Kiyomi had taken the sword to her stomach for the Hokage it still reached him, Orochimaru had escaped though Kiyomi had tried to go after them, she had gotten two of them but passed out later." I looked to Kiyomi narrowing my eyes in the process, my heart pounded itching to run my fingers through her hair and take away all the pain.

"She had used three seals, since this is new we don't know the amount of time it will take for her recovery." Ayato watched her, I clenched my fists looking at her arms. The bustling from the outside was still loud and alarming, I sighed. Shima beside me had spoken up now, "what about the Hokage, is he alright?" The room had turned quietly even a knife had been capable to cut it.

Kakashi had know shaken his head, "the Hokage has passed away." I became stiff, that means everything Kiyomi had fought for the Hokage was destroyed, the promise she made with her deceased father now meant nothing. How will Kiyomi feel like when she awakes too hearing the Hokage is dead?"She fought for him only too see him died." I whispered darkly, whoever this person is they are going to pay.

 **Kiyomi's POV**

 _"What do you mean, you are going to leave her here." The deep masculine voice spoke, I opened my eyes welcomed with the sight of a thick layer of crystal that enclosed me inside a limited space. I carelessly watched the two men in front of me, this was different from my normal dreams which had always involved me with my family._

 _"Our father had sealed Kaguya, she's the exact recreation."The deeper voice rumbled, I looked to the slightly shorter one his short spiky brown hair swayed at any given moment-two locks of his hair wrapped in bandaging placed on each side of his face framing it. He walked towards me with a big smile making my worries disappear into thin air, who are these people?_

 _The other taller man had stood with his arms crossed over his chest as he narrowed his eyes at me, the shorter one gently placed his hand on to the glass followed by his forehead. "I am here with you." His tone had made my heart tingle with happiness as he sent me a smile, I hadn't noticed as my body acted on its own and reached up to touch his hand but couldn't reach with the thick layer of the crystal I gently placed my forehead on to the glass not sure how to respond to his carefree smile._

 _"Asura, she will destroy us." The man spoke, Asura frowned as he glanced to his brother, "you talk as if she is a monster, she is still our little sister." I gulped staring as the two of them conversed, that was impossible, the only family was my mother and father that had been killed as well as Hayashi, these men I do not know of them though I have some sort of connection to them._

 _"Indra. You need to understand she isn't like Kaguya, she is like us, she only wanted to protect us." He gently spoke, Indra eyes hardened as he looked at me before he rushed out the room slamming it in the process. I stared at him speechless though words spilled from my cracked lips, "A-Asura." His eyes widened as he sent me a grateful smile._

 _"Do you remember what had happened?" He tilted his head looking at me, I shook my head lightly making him laugh in the process, who was this Asura person? I had never met him before how exactly was I related this man that claimed I was his younger sister._

 _"You made it quite difficult for us, Ameya." I tilted my head at his words, my name is Kiyomi not Ameya, he pulled a chair from the corner of the room sitting directly in front of me, he flashed me a bright smile but than frowned scratching the back of his head. "Though you finally woke up a week after the incident." I watched him through the transparent crystal._

 _This is a dream, right?_

 _"That expression says you don't know." He lightly chuckled, his pearly white teeth shining, "how about I give you a brief explanation." He tilted his head resting his hands on his forearms on the back of the chair. I nodded not understanding what exactly to say in this situation, my head had hurt with the flooding thoughts I never had before._

 _"We had gotten attacked by another clan, they wanted our powers, our at least that's what we thought." He looked dazed for a moment before capturing my eyes with his, "you had heard of what had happened and dashed to us." He sighed raking a rough hand through his hair his eyes much softer than before._

 _"You always worried about us." He shifted his position on the chair, "though when you had seen Indra and me badly hurt you-" He paused for a moment as he recollected his thoughts. I gulped, w-what?_

 _"We had never known you had the same thing like our grandmother." I looked to him, his eyes became frightening dark as he locked eyes with me._

 _"G-Grandmother." He nodded slowly, "you had become a Jinchuriki." W-Wait what? I knew I was a Jinchuriki before simply because I was forced too be one. How did this man know I was a Jinchuriki? I never met and I don't know him, but yet he feels so familiar and I seem to have a great connection too him._

 _"Our grandmother, Kaguya Otsutsuki, our father and Hagoromo had sealed the Jinchuriki into Hagoromo, our uncle." The aching headache had began to become more aggressive and pounded into my head. I clenched my teeth as I tried to focus on Asura in front of me, this story had caught interest in me. I gulped, how could I believe that I was the sister to these two men, that was impossible, right?_

 _"We never thought there was anything higher than ten-tails, but it seemed we were wrong." He gave me a sad smile, "a week ago you had gotten taken over by the Jinchuriki we didn't know dwelling in you." My body itched too move from the spot in this crystal._

 _"It was thirteen-tails, with the help of our father we had managed to drain the power of the Jinchuriki out of you, sealing some of it inside of him." What was I too say in a situation like this? My heart twisted with confusion as I looked at the handsome man who said I was his younger sister._

 _"Indra, your other brother who's the oldest from us, he wanted you to be in this crystal forever because he thinks your a danger to us." He sighed getting up from his chair gently pressing his forehead to the crystal, "of course I don't think that way and the village thinks so too, but with father being currently ill he can't override Indra's words."_

 _I watched myself through the reflection of the mirror across the room, t-this-I look exactly the same as I was like a kid, I was in a dream with my younger self in it. W-What?_

 _Don't tell me everything has been a lie? No, that isn't right?_

 _Indra and Asura were my older brothers and Asura claimed that I am their 'younger sister'. "This isn't right." I whispered making Asura looked at me differently, he bit the corner of his lip as if he was guilt of something._

 _"I know this isn't right but y-" I pushed aside the burning in my throat as I spoke out my thoughts out loud, "my name is Kiyomi, not Ameya, I have only one brother who is named Hayashi and my mother and father have been killed." I grounded my teeth feeling the frustration coat my features he stared at me quietly, his lips moved for a moment yet I hadn't heard anything._

 _"Have you forgotten everything."_

I gasped as I caught my breath my heart ringing in my ears as I faced the white clean ceiling, the soreness in my body had began to flood my limbs. A dream? Yes, that must be it, just another strange and abnormal dream I had. ' _I wouldn't be so sure_.' I heard the female speak, my eyes immediate narrowed. Katsu had been the person to lie at given moments though I couldn't sense her words being a lie.

What do you mean? The only family I have was my mother and father that had passed away and Hayashi, the laughing echoed in the back of my head it was crazy filled with a deadly thrill. The piercing pain had erupted in my arms but I had closed my eyes as I focused my conversation with the raging demon, the birds chirped outside and the sounds of heavy movement echoed outside of the room I was in.

' _You assume everything isn't what it seems too be._ ' She sly spoke, her tone soft and gently like as if she was mocking me in a gentle manner. I moved my fingers feeling the sheets against my bandaged fingers, ' _Asura and Indra, aren't a mere dream_.' She teased lightly, I breathed out as I strained my neck out the window. Seeing as the dark grey sky filled my view with the heavy rain banging against the closed window.

How do you know more than me. She let out a dark laugh, ' _well of course I am much more older and wiser than you. I lived for many centuries and decades_.' Does this mean she had lived in other people that I wasn't the only Jinchuriki with thirteen tails, ' _silly child. You are the only one_.' The beating rain had echoed in my ears along with Katsu's dark tone.

' _I lived in one person for a very long time, and that happens to be you._ ' My eyes widened as I stared at the heavy rain, ' _you lived in a crystal produced by Indra who thought of you to be worthless and dangerous, he was jealous he couldn't be like you_.' I felt my heart thump louder and the pain I previously felt had vanished, I felt more shock than pain before.

' _He put you into the crystal simply because you resembled your grandmother too much, she had the ten-tails Jinchriki and you had the thirteen-tailed. Asura had said that there father had drained the Jinchuriki's power from you, but he had place eleven tails in himself, for your mere safety. He loved you dearly to the point it killed him, leading them to bury him within the furthest grounds deepest away from everyone._ ' She let out another chuckle.

' _His body dripped of the Jinchuriki's power he had taken from you. You had been sealed in that crystal for many years where you slept in a dark isolated room alone, Asura had been killed in trying to protect you as well as Indra even though he had hated you. The leaf ninja had discovered this secret about you, they wanted to protect you since you had been the will of fire for Asura._ ' These were simple words, I can't take them in too consideration.

' _Words you say? I cannot force you too believe something you wish not too, but I will tell you of something you never known to be one of your darkest secrets._ ' She paused her tone sweeter than sugar itself and drawed me in like a clueless person.

' _After the leaf learned of your being in the crystal you hadn't changed meaning your body remained like a child at the age you were placed in the crystal. When the leaf had found you they had used a simple jutsu that had broken you free, since the crystallized jutsu from before had gotten old over the amount of years. One of the men that happened to be on that team had been your father._ ' She had taken a deep breath.

' _Your memories were very faint and you couldn't understand everything completely, you had easily created a bond with your father, after taking you to the leaf they had gotten the Yamanaka clan to successfully erase any memories that existed in the past. Your father had taken you in because of the bond you built, meaning the memories you had before had disappeared and were replace by the ones you created with your new family_.'

' _And that night you assumed it happened randomly you were wrong. That clan that had attacked you brothers had been sought to ceased to exist though it was a plan they had all along, they had discovered one of the leaf's biggest secret and that happened to be you. They had found you father's body and extracted the Jinchuriki's power than they had captured you with dark intentions, they wanted you to have your complete power back only so they could use you. What better way to use you to destroy something your brother had the will of._ ' I felt the anger, confusion, hurt and betrayal the list could become endless.

' _That night they placed the power back in you making me not only achieve my power from before but as well the memories you thought never existed grew within me. All the leaf wanted was too keep your power a secret, this clan that wanted to destroy the leaf had a great hate for your older brother Asura, I am not sure myself as too why. But that night I had taken over your body and killed that clan because of there hate for your brother you loved._ ' I had sat up in the bed now my beading eyes looking at the white sheets that covered my body.

'Y _ou can say not only were you the reason your real family had been killed but as well you had been living a lie for many years_.' She began to laugh at my speechless expression, she found entertainment in this. This meant Hayashi knew everything as well as mother and father, they knew of who I was and what I was. They knew all along. They tricked me, taken advantage of me, used me.

' _You are not Kiyomi, but you are Ameya Otsutsuki. The clan of extra-terrestrials, that had first arrived on earth_.' What was I suppose to believe.

I bet when I had gotten older they would have used the Jinchuriki's original power that was sealed in me and used it too destroy other villages, they would, of course they would. They see me as a weapon not a person, a monster.

' _That is right, Ameya, get angry therefore the true power of the Jinchuriki can be released_.' She taunted, I gasped as I clenched the sheets, she wanted me too be angry and rebel against this village. But this village was created by Asura my real brother, I know that I couldn't possibly destroy something my brother built and yearned for.

"Yomi." I heard the breathless voice, I watched the two figures walked into the room, the dark green eyes made contact with mine along with the dark brown eyes. My fingers wrapped in the sheets, they had been dressed in all black, someone's death?

"Your awake." Ren gave me a bright smile as he sat on the chair too my left along with Shima, "I will go and get you some food." Shima had gotten up closing the door quietly behind him leaving me and Ren inside. My head had pounded as Katsu clawed at my thoughts hoping they would consume me with anger I never had felt before.

"Ren." I looked at the sheets that covered me, "hm?" He responded lightly, his smile bright like Asura's in my dream. "Why are you wearing all black?" I asked him softly I tried to brush the swelling thoughts. He clenched his fist on his thighs his eyes had grown dark and the atmosphere had become tight, I looked too him too see his usual happy attitude had faded extremely quickly.

His dark blue hair had been messy and uncoordinated, he looked up before taking a deep breath, "the Hokage has passed."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! If you are enjoying my fan-fic I am really happy, but if you are not into this I will say DO NOT READ I really don't like the mean comments. . . .So I hope you guys understand but yup! Hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Chapter 7 - The Owl Division**

 **Tsunade's POV**

"Your telling me Sarutobi wanted her to be a Anbu." I leaned against the tree examining the young girl ahead of me, she stood tall as Ayato had shown her new techniques though everything he showed her she easily mastered it. I curiously watched her as the fair-skinned woman beside me had smiled at the girl with raven black hair, "she seems to easily master everything she has learned in the past few days we had been watching her."

I narrowed my eyes at the girl watching as she performed as basic jutsu used in the Anbu which is a genjutsu, I tilted my head in wonder she hadn't known that her sensei was a former Anbu member. I leaned back with a light sigh brushing the blonde strands of hair away from my eyes, "I see." I responded. The woman beside me Shizune, my attendant, had jumped with excitement.

I had heard the story of this child, Kiyomi, she had gotten within a B-rank barrier that even Anbu's couldn't possibly get in too. A difficult task which had made me wonder often, she had fought against the resurrected forms of the former first and second Hokage and had taken on Orochimaru, she had another side which had been reported to me by her brother and a Anbu member who had experienced it first-handily.

They had said her strength was incredible for her age and the great amount of delicate chakra control she had along with the large mass of jutsu's she had shown she was able to display. It made her flexible not only to become a Anbu but as well a medical-ninja, though I couldn't exactly understand my sensei's last words, them being he wanted Kiyomi to be promoted to a Anbu.

She was a Jinchuriki, but was it a wise decision to give her the position of being a Anbu? But the third Hokage wouldn't have said anything that had been foolishness, he had said that with a smile. Damn old man.

"Call them too my office later today, I will put her in Toboro's squad." I watched as Kiyomi had brightly looked at her sensei with great interest, her eyes sparkled with the feeling of being educated by someone she cherished. My eyes focused on the bandaging around her arms, the markings underneath had been described as _seals_ is what Ayato had mentioned.

He had sealed her tails into a single seal, I lanced my fingers together getting the complex idea across my head. How did Ayato manage to exactly get a creative idea as too were she could control that massive amount of power. Being a normal genius I suppose.

I began to make my way too the office seeing as Shizune dashed on the evergreen field a glee-filled expression filled on her face, she had taken a liking to the child who barely had turned 10. I quickened my pace as she indulged into a conversation with Ayato, she always had a small crush on him, I felt the evil smirk crawl on to my lips.

Looks like I could get a couple drinks in as well a quick nap while I am at it.

 ** Kiyomi's POV**

I looked to the bright gleaming stars that raided the sky the sight catching my eyes easily, I watched it breathless hearing the crickets buzz in the area, the street light flooded the lonesome dark roads as the lights shined within the homes of many. I watched as Ayato opened the door in front of me, apparently I had gone to met the new Hokage.

I had heard from her that she is one of the legendary sannin as well a great medical ninja, ' _see not all woman are seen useless._ ' I stood beside Ayato as I had seen a group of Anbu men within the room wearing several different masks, one of them became familiar too me it was the bird faced Anbu man I had encountered when I had gone to fight Orochimaru.

They stood quietly their arms behind there backs as they stared ahead not moving a muscle. I heard the shift in movement and had noticed the woman in front of me, she had fair skin with short straight black hair and dark black eyes, she gave me a encouraging smile similar too the one she had shown Ayato earlier. The desk in front of me had been previously been owned by the third Hokage himself instead one of his students had sat there.

She leaned against her hand examining me with her brown eyes, the windows behind her had display the great view of the village along with the shining stars. Her desk had been cleaned and her paperwork had been set neatly aside, I gulped as I stared at her hearing Katsu brag about the bird faced Anbu man's biceps along with his team.

The Hokage, Tsunade had taken a sharp intake of breath before leaning into her chair. She closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening them filled with determination and a clear mind. "Kiyomi, I suppose." I nodded staring at her, her eyes focused on my bandages mostly likely knowing about my seals but still had a very suspicious look on her face.

"I had heard great things about you displaying your skills." I felt my heart thumped, after I had talked to Ren I was granted a chuunin along with Shikimaru. Ayato had glanced down at me for a moment, seeing his bright grin made my eyebrow twitch with confusion.

"Therefore I will be making you a Anbu." I blinked at the woman ahead of me her fingers lanced together as she stared at me, she sighed before opening a draw and pulling a large bottle of beer out, she gulped it down without restraint, I glanced from the corner of my eye seeing as the Anbu men hadn't been fazed by this action while Shizune had sighed hopeless.

"Glad I got that over with." She popped the lid and lazily laid back as Shizune eyed the Hokage shaking her head in the process, I glanced to Ayato who gave me a common grin, I suppose this happens often than.

"Anbu." I whispered lowly to myself, watching as the bird faced man approached me, specifically being a owl mask of the Anbu. He towered over my height but had stood from a distance. He nodded as he walked forward handing me a mask, it had been a pure white background with the black marks at the ends the pure black with pitch black eyes, the only difference for them it had a scar running from the eyebrow too the lip barely missing the beak.

"Yes, regardless of age and gender and previous rank you are now a Anbu member." The man spoke, I had gently taken the mask in my hands staring at it. I had the ability to become one of the Anbu, the new Hokage noticed that? ' _Maybe?_ '

"You will be within the Owl Division, they are based on stealth and information retrieval more information will be explained tomorrow night which is your first mission as a team, for now go home. Tomorrow Toboro and his squad will meet you near the entrance late at night." I watched as immediately the other men within the squad had disappeared in seconds and soon the man named Toboro did so as well.

"That is all." Tsunade spoke as I made my way out with Ayato. The moment we had stepped out the door Ayato had released a breath he had held in, I looked up too him. He raised his hands up, "I had nothing to do with it." He began to walk away leaving me by the Hokage's door, I stared at the mask filling pride fill me. He glanced back at me a smile tilted on to his lips, "how about I treat you with some ramen."

"Really!?" Ren asked as he bounced on the balls of his feet looking at me with great excitement I slowly nodded seeing a grin being produced on to Shima's lips. He leaned forward as he popped the dumpling into his mouth, they had decided to visit the apartment I was currently staying in which was rented by Ayato but I had slowly paid the rent since I had been going on missions.

* * *

Ayato had mentioned to them I had joined the Anbu, though it's suppose to be considered classified they had been aware. Ayato said as long they hadn't mentioned it too anyone I was safe, Ren had given me a jaw-dropping looked while Shima gave me a smirk and a pat on the back as if he was expecting that. Both me and Katsu had a great understanding that we felt pride when we showed our mask off.

"Yes." I nodded again, Ren hugged me tightly his long arms wrapping around my shorter figure as he embraced. "Congrats." He showed me a bashful smile a small blush noticeable on his cheeks. Shima had rewarded me with dumplings at one of the nearby vendors by my house but I didn't mind sharing with them. We sat around a small table located in my living room next to a small TV lined with a good amount of books that had caught my attention.

"So your first mission is later tonight." I nodded, I had later received the female Anbu outfit it was a bit more different than the male's but consisted of the same material which was arm guards, black and gray armor, I had already gotten the sign of the signature spiral tattoo on my arm for the Anbu and a ninjato, which is a short sword.

"Well, I hope you do well today." Shima responded as he waved down the street leaving with Ren, they had gotten their own apartment which was on the other side of town. I watched there bodies become black specks in the distance, the sun had began to go down and the time of night had arrived.

I had already all the equipment on and was waiting for my next move, I wasn't exactly sure if I should leave a bit early too met them though when I had arrived I was marveled at the sight of the tall three man last time I had checked it was four. I began to make my way to them and they noticed me, they stared at the man before Toboro had come forward.

I heard the sound of a breath and I ducked as I watched a hand try to swing at me, I narrowed my eyes in the process as I raised the ninjato to the other Anbu's neck. He hadn't say anything instead I had heard of laughter behind his mask, "alright I approve." I quickly placed the ninjato into its place and watched as Toboro clapped his hands together.

"Alright. I will let you know but the Anbu refrain from using our reals names, it's often used to keep our identity a secret as to who we are. Therefore we come up with code-names and call each other by it whenever we are on missions." He crossed his arms across his chest, I stared up at him watching him step back as the the four members in total began to introduce their code-names.

' _This is pretty cool_.' Katsu swooned.

The first guy that had spoken was the tallest of them all, he had dark blue hair, his mask covered his facial features but it was different from the others and caught attention to the uniqueness of it. It had a beak painted with a dark colored of yellow, and the red marks coming from the top of his mask nearly reaching his eyes of the mask. "Ace." His voice was quiet and rough, he hadn't seemed to be much of a talker by the looks of it.

The second one the man had sandy blonde hair and slightly shorter than Ace, his mask had a dark yellowed beak and light faded yellow marks on his cheeks like a tiger stripes it was simpler than the other mask. He as well had a ninjato on his back which was required by all Anbu to have, he seemed to have a more leaner built as well, he tilted his head at me, "Daichi." The sounds of the crickets filled the forest ahead of us.

The third man seemed the shortest of them as was a inch shorter than Daichi, though it was easy for them to dominate me in height wise. He had short hair as well but it had shown to be spiky a bit since it had gone in different directions behind his mask. His mask was creative, mixed with both brown and yellow stripes on the cheeks of the mask and a cut over the beak of the mask, "Nao." His tone replied lazily, his arms rested behind his head.

Toboro had spoke now catching my attention, "Nao is the medical ninja in our team." He gestured over to him as he leaned back seeming as if he wanted no interest, his attitude reminds me strangely of someone familiar. He stepped forward, "we have word about some appearances of Itachi Uchiha nearby in the local village." Nao kicked one of the pebbles nearby his feet.

"Therefore we are going to gather information to see if it's true." He paused before looking back and forth between Ace and Daichi, "Daichi." The man perked up crossing his arms across his chest as he stared at Toboro. "You'll be in charge of Raven." I shifted on the balls of my feet, "Raven?" I tilted my head in confusion. Toboro sighed lightly, "that will be your code-name for now." I nodded.

Katsu on the other hand wished to be called something else, she said she wanted it be to more extravagant than the other names. I wordlessly watched as Daichi had approached with his hands tucked in his pocket, "alright Raven, your following only mine and Toboro's orders." I nodded showing him a sign of my understanding. I recall so I remember something about Ren and Shima talking about Sasuke's older sibling, Itachi, he was classified as a missing-ninja and a S-rank criminal.

We had began to talk off our steps disappearing into the shows of the whistling winds and the lit moon had provided a light throughout the dark shadows in the forest. Toboro had led the team in the front followed by Ace closely than Daichi and me and than Nao. Mostly since medical ninja avoid fighting but seeing he's a Anbu member he would still engage if a fight had ever occur.

' _Itachi Uchiha, I wonder what he started doing_.' Katsu tickled a thought of mine, I licked my lips as my mask covered the feeling of the harsh winds touching my skin. I jumped high the next time my feet landing on a tree next to Daichi as I followed his pattern as we made our way to the location we had heard of, the night had been dark and unwanted a exceptional time for predators to hunt.

' _He's a missing-ninja, I wouldn't be surprised if he's in some organization_.' She joked chuckling lowly to herself. The sounds of the crickets filled my ears as I followed the team which effortlessly made their way through the forest. I licked my lips underneath my mask as I shifted in the clothing uncomfortably I still hadn't gotten use to his outfit exactly.

The sounds of crickets had been drowned out as I heard the loud sobbing, Toboro had halted making the rest of us doing so in the process to our right had been a large opening where the sobbing sounds had come from. I grounded my teeth seeing as a woman wearing a kimono had been on her knees her cheeks painted with her dried tears, her long hair tangled together gripped by a blue hand.

I narrowed my eyes at the two men that surrounded her, "that's them." Daichi whispered lowly, one of the men had been tall and looked broad, he turned a bit making me gather a better look at his face, he had small round eyes with gills on his cheeks and with blue-grey skin. His eye catching weapon had been the one on his back it had been covered in bandaging.

The man beside him was handsome with onyx eyes and bangs that hung on either side of his face his hair noticeable pulled back into what I assumed a ponytail, this was Itachi Uchiha, both men wore cloaks that nearly reached their ankles, the cloak was pitch black with red clouds on it. "It's them." Daichi responded more lower as he tried to force himself to believe it.

"That cloak, it's the Akatsuki, Itachi had joined the Akatsuki." Toboro sounded as if he known this man, after all this was Sasuke's older sibling. The forehead protector he wore had a slash through the leaf sign, I shifted uncomfortable as I heard the woman cry a bit harder as the blue skinned man pulled her hair harder, my hands clenched together.

"The woman." I heard Ace quietly speak as he watched the two men, "we are just gathering information not saving lives." Nao replied as he leaned on a tree behind us his head tilted upward gazing at the bright stars.

"He's right." Toboro replied blandly. "I asked you if you had seen a boy with blonde hair." The blue skinned man spoke, tilting the woman's head upwards she groaned and the evidence of bruises had been shown under the moonlight. "N-No, I didn't." She groaned as she was harshly thrown to the ground, Itachi hadn't move instead he watched with his onyx eyes.

"He's a ninja, from the leaf." She shook her head her lip slowly swelling up. The blue skinned man sighed as he cracked his knuckles and proceeded to take his large sword on his back. "I suppose we have no need for you." He grinned sadistic at the woman, suddenly I watched as Itachi had turned slightly making eye contact with me.

My eyes widened and I jerked back, "blonde kid. Are they talking about the kid under one of the Sannin's supervision." I gulped, Naruto. I felt my breath escape from me as I watched the shadow appeared above my head, I looked up seeing the blue skinned man holding his sword, I moved to the right of the tree my feet touching the tree itself.

"Oh, you know." The branch I had been on broke in half, I watched as the group of us scattered, Daichi and the other had already been on the far side to the path we had taken to get here, yet I was the only one who had jumped at the top of the tree. "Raven." I heard Toboro yell as the blue skinned man launched himself towards me, I ducked his large sword gripping my ninjato I jumped up blocking his sword that tried to swipe me on my left side.

I gasped as I watched the tingling blue escaped from my hand, 'he's stealing our chakra.' Katsu shouted her voice ringing in my ears. I jumped back my feet on the ground, nearby had been the woman had rested in her own pool of blood. "What's this your getting all excited about?" The blue skinned man talked to his sword I watched as the sword jerked in different directions.

'Gross.' I watched in the distance there had stood Itachi, his eyes not wavering but carefully calculating me. "Hey, Itachi, how old were you when you joined the Anbu." He glanced back at his partner, "eleven." I watched the blue skinned man's sharp eyes look at me up and down, observing me. "This one doesn't look that old neither." From the distance in the treeline I spotted Toboro rushing back towards me, I held my hand up before they could touch the ground.

"Huh." The blue skinned man tilted his head, "you planning on fighting me alone." He dropped his sword to the ground and gave me a evil smirk, my skin crawling with anticipation, after the fight with Orochimaru we had healed in the hospital for a while it had only been about three weeks since I started to train again with Ayato, therefore we hadn't gotten much of a chance to go on any big missions.

"Just a brat, though it seems Samehada likes your chakra." He tilted his head questioningly, I gently place the ninjato in its sheath and began to perform hands signs. I adjusted my feet and leaned back as I lifted my mask a inch therefore I could execute the jutsu to its best. "Fire Style: Powerful Fireball Technique." I watched as the burning flame exited my mouth and launched towards the blue skinned man.

"Itachi." He spoke over the burning flames, suddenly a fireball had encountered mine, his technique had been more stronger and effective diminishing my fireball. I watched as his fireball was making it way towards me quickly, I shifted my feet as I performed the shadow clone jutsu. The flames had touched my arm guards now and quickly I performed a earth style which enabled me to duck into the ground as the raging flames engulfed me.

My shadow clone followed in front of me, she bursted through the hard grounds beside Itachi. We both lanuched forward she had missed while I had landed a hard punch directly in his stomach, the clone popped making the smoke appear and cover both me and were she was. I again lanuched myself into the ground beneath me, I rushed into the direction of where Toboro and his team had been.

I breathed out as I stood on the tree behind them, Nao had turned in this direction and laughter fell from his lips causing everyone to follow his gaze. I watched as they lanuched themselves towards me with urgency I was gripped tightly in Daichi's arms, "you nearly gave me a heart attack." I created a distraction I wasn't really planning on engaging in a battle with them.

"Come on let's get out of here."


	8. Chapter 8

**P.S-Don't like don't read!**

 **Chapter 8 - A Monster**

 **Kiyomi's POV**

"How could you possibly get in that situation?" Daichi clicked his tongue as we were making our way back to the village, I proceeded to jump forward as the wind rustled through my hair and the cold night air touched my skin, I breathed out lightly as I faced forward feeling the narrowed eyes of Daichi on me.

"Your lucky t-" He was halted by Toboro's voice, "Daichi that's enough." He glanced back at me, I licked my lips unsure of what to think except wanting to get home. He let out a rough sigh as we began to approach the hidden leaf village, "we should accept the fact that she is safe." Nao ahead of me didn't seemed to be bothered by anything and hadn't cared less about the previous trouble I faced from before.

"That's why I was against a little girl joining our team." His voice was rough and laced with anger and hinted at disappointment. There was a slight pause in his words, "Tsunade trusted the Third Hokage on his words and we should, you had seen potentially she held when she fought with Orochimaru." I jumped again this time we all landed onto the ground.

"All that matters now is that we have some information we needed from before, I will report to Tsunade the rest of you can head home for now." Immediately the three others disappeared leaving me and Toboro alone, he faced me with crossed arms.

He than slowly reached up and began to pull away the mask from his face, my eyes widened at this. He was handsome his dark hair shined underneath the moonlight and his onyx eyes surveyed my body, I than removed my mask seeing as he raised a eyebrow.

He walked towards me and placed a hand on top of my head making me look up at him, "you are young and strong." He paused, "I understand that." He sighed running his free hand through his hair looking down at me, he gave me a small forced small letting the dimple on his right cheek be shown.

"Many people in the Anbu corps have shown that they deserved the title to be the Hokage's personal forces, the people on my team see that you are lacking and think you do not deserve the position. Therefore you'd have to prove yourself." I tilted my head at his words, the shadows of the trees dancing on the pathway.

"Prove myself?" I whispered he nodded, "the Anbu haven't accepted someone of your age for a while in fact the person the Anbu had accepted was younger than you was Itachi Uchiha." I breathed out, Katsu than mumbled something lowly.

 _'He's incredibly strong.'_ She spoke in my head, "he deserved his position. People even older than him had looked up to him in a great way, therefore in order to own your spot in this division you will have to prove yourself." He stepped away from me turning in the opposite direction as he began to make his way to the Hokage's office.

"You are a strong kid, and don't seem to converse often." He stopped glancing back at me with a tilt of his lips, "kinda like me when I was younger." With that I watched as he slowly made his way down the dimmed pathway lit by the street lights.

"Prove myself?" How could I? Fighting a strong opponent?

 _'What other way would you think it would be?'_ Katsu grumbled, _'obviously they don't accept you. It just means you have to make a mark on them to show them your as capable as you look like.'_ I hadn't noticed the eyes on me from the left as I glanced over seeing the two chunin.

Kotetsu and Izuno best friends who seemed to never be separated, had peered at me with curious eyes. There jaws dropped a bit as they looked at me. "Y-your Kiyomi." Kotetsu spoke out loud as he made his way towards me, they looked at me attire with shocked eyes.

"You are in the Anbu." I nodded again looking at them, "if you excuse me I will like to get home." I mumbled lowly as I walked past them the sounds of my footsteps echoing into my ears as I made my way home. The street lights dancing in my view with grace, my lips formed a straight line as I looked up walking.

The stars in the sky were bright and sparkled unknowingly, I made it to my house without complications but couldn't help but figure out how to exactly make a mark on them. I had to show proof I was there teammate and would be loyal to them at the end of the day.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"There have been rumors that some mist ninja have been conversing about a rebellion against the Hokage, therefore I would like if you would look further into this information to see if the rumors are true." Tsunade's fingers entwined together with a narrowed gaze.

"Why are we helping out the mist village?" Nao asked with a bland tone, Tsunade looked to him with her sharp eyes yet he hadn't flinched and easily rested his hands behind his head. "These mist village ninja's have different headquarters and one of them happened to be close by to the leaf village." She tilted her head.

"I also had heard that most of the ninja's that had been sent on that mission from the mist village have turned up to be missing or found dead." Shizune held onto the pig in her arms as Tsunade's tone became harder at the moment.

"You are the owl division that is why I am only sending your team, you specialize in stealth and I trust you can complete this mission without any trouble." I glanced to Toboro seeing as he stood tall and sharp, his words from last night fled into my thoughts as I looked at his back.

"This mission should take less than a day considering that the location of one of their headquarters had been found, if you take longer than a day and are in need of assistance you won't get any." The tension grew tighter and my chest began to heave up and down.

"Most of the chunin, jounin and Anbu are on missions. You have to rely on your own strength on this mission as a team." I gulped the anxiety in my throat I hadn't realized that I had. "I understand." Toboro spoke out loud his voice loud echoing in the room.

We made our way out the room as a group seeing as it was a bright day now, Toboro was in the front walking through the hall. Some people passed us looking at us with awe and bright eyes, the sounds of laughter was heard as we were making our way closer to the door.

"I told you I don't!" The voice was familiar it was a bit scratchy but no doubt it was Ren, "oh don't worry we are cheering for you." The gentle deep voice was Ayato, "when do you plan on telling her?" Shima's voice echoed followed by a few laughs.

Behind Daichi I could see them as they were coming closer to us, they became quiet as they made eye contact, I licked my lips as Ayato locked eyes with me through the mask. "Kiyomi?" He tilted his head as he stopped in front of me, making the rest of the team stop as well.

"Oh, Yomi!" Ren exclaimed as he tackled me into a hug, his arms wrapping around me as he squeezed me tightly. I wasn't familiar with the skin contact though his skin felt warmer, "it's been days since I had seen you." He pulled away with a grin as he looked at my mask.

"This must be your mask." He peered closer at it, suddenly he was pulled away from Shima who shook his eyes at his younger brother. "Ah, you have a mission." I felt the big hand of Ayato on my head as he patted me gently, I couldn't help but let the smile fall on my lips as he rubbed my head gently.

"Sorry to hold you up." He spoke out loud focusing on my team, "its fine." Toboro responded, "tonight we are having beef at the store near Ren and Shima's house, try and get their by 11PM tonight." He winked at me, "ye-" Shima pulled Ren away again before he could speak again.

"She has to go." Shima sighed lightly. Ayato began to walk away as Ren was tugged by Shima, they waved goodbye to me, letting my team exit the halls, I quickly followed them seeing as they waited long enough for me to catch up too.

"That was your team?" Daichi asked looking at me as we jumped from tree to tree, I nodded, he looked forward staring ahead seeing as the trees were aligned perfectly, "must be nice." He whispered, 'what a lonely person he is.' Katsu seemed to be understanding as if she could somehow read his mind.

The sun gleamed down on us as we finally came too a stop, though we weren't at the headquarters instead we were still a mile or so away from it. "Raven." Toboro spoke, he was on the furthest branch but had gathered the attention from everyone, I faced him with a still posture.

"Yes." I responded, "me and everyone else will go in first, you will be staying back." I narrowed my eyebrows at his words and took a step forward. "I am part of the team too, I should go with you." I hardened my tone, I didn't want to slack in my job.

Like Toboro had said I had to make my mark and me staying back wasn't a way to do so. "You lack many skills." Ace spoke, I looked at him with clenched fists. "He's right, you went into battle with those two without permission. If you had gotten injured you could have killed the entire team if we tried to save you." Nao spoke leaning against the tree.

I bit the inside of my cheek, "I was sure in my skills I co-" Toboro's sharp tone made me freeze, "there are people stronger than you. Even if your confident in yourself you never know what could happen, you haven't experience things we have." He whispered the last part.

"We never had this of less of amount of people, we had more, people we called our friends we watched died when they made simple mistakes. We would have to leave them behind because it would endanger the mission and our lives." He crossed his arms over his chest, "we are only alive because we had left the ones we called our friends to die." I shuttered at his words.

"Everyday we have a mission we know that we could die or get hurt, that is why we had made the decision to never hold a grudge against one another if we left anyone behind, because everything was for the mission." Daichi spoke on my right his arm resting against the trunk of the tree.

"You had left me when I encountered those two." I clenched my fists harder feeling the tingles along my knuckles as if they were going to turn numb.

"We were going to go back, but it seemed to manage to scramble out by yourself." I took another step forward my fists unfolding as I crossed my hands over my chest, "that is why I can handle myself." I urged forward, the silence was torturing.

"That is what you think. Even though we have second doubts about you being in this team, we would try to prevent you from being hurt by any cost since you are young and inexperienced. We are not sure about this location and it could be a ambush for all we know, so think we are doing this for your safety." Toboro took a step forward as everyone else followed him to that branch.

"But i-" I was halted by his sudden words, "we will send a message if we need your assistance." I urged to take another step, _'listen to him.'_ I paused at her words, _'he knows something is fishy, first they will check it out then call you.'_ I raised a eyebrow watching as the group of them dashed ahead leaving me alone.

How do you know all of this? _'Well, I feel things before you do.'_ I pursed my lips, that explains nothing at all. _'I wasn't really gonna reveal my secret to you.'_ She chuckled lowly, I rested my back against the tree with my curled fists tucked into my lap.

 _'Why are you so angry?'_ She sounded confused. Isn't it obvious I wanted to be with them, it still means that they don't trust me and rather think of me as a burden.

 _'I don't think it's that, I think they like it just that they don't want you to be endangered.'_ I shook my head as I leaned against the tree, my fingers entwined together in frustration, the sounds of crickets and rustles of bushes and leaves rumbled throughout the quiet air.

I sighed as I closed my eyes, I am suppose to be part of the team not a burden to them, _'heh. Just be happy that they are very considerate.'_ I licked my lips as I dozed off for a bit without realizing the time. When I had awoken the sky had became a bit more darker and it seemed as if it were about rain, _'its been nearly two hours, you should go check it out.'_ I quickly nodded as I got to my feet.

I jumped from branch to branch hearing nothing but than felt the pattering of rain against my armor, I shuttered as it became more heavier as if to weigh me down completely. I breathed out as I looked ahead seeing in the distance of a opening, suddenly the faint sounds of weapons clashing together filled my ears.

 _'They are fighting.'_ I took even bigger jumps as I sped towards the opening, my eyes widened as I took in the scene in front of me.

 **Toboro's POV**

I clenched my fist my fingers curling through the mud, I gritted my teeth as I attempted to push my body upwards but collapsed my vision became blurry as my thoughts began to ramble mindlessly. To my left and right my friends had been conscious but had been severely injured.

I knew I had strange feeling concerning this place no doubt about it I was right, they had managed to know we were coming from further notice from one of their ninja position near the leaf village, and therefore they had ambushed us knowing we would come.

I was glad at the end I didn't get her involved, because who knows what could have happened if she was involved in here. "Ugh." Nao groaned out loud as he cradled his right leg, the gash ran down his from his thigh to his leg, despite being a medical ninja he was almost out of chakra and wasn't able to do anything.

"This is the strength of the owl division for the leaf village, heh, what a joke." The man in front of me spoke, he held a dagger in his hand with a dark smirk on his lips, the headquarters had a mixture of people varying for chunin, jounin and genin, all of them had been outside which seemed to be a army that could go on forever.

"Dammit." I groaned as he took another step towards me, "Toboro. You gotta call her." Daichi scrambled through his rough voice, his mask was cut revealing his dark brown eye to me. I clenched my fist harder, "s-she can't do anything with this amount of people." I looked up to the man seeing a amused look on his face.

"Reinforcements?" He craned his neck with a spark of interest, "you already know we aren't getting help from the leaf village." Nao groaned as he held his leg, Ace not to far from us had taken most damage to his stomach and chest. Even from the distance I could spot the heavy bleeding from his chest through the thundering rain.

"Oh, isn't this lovely." His voice was deep and hinted with malleous intentions, "alright, you three pick one guy. You can give them the final hit." He looked down at me with a smirk, he raised his blade in the air looking at me with a piercing killing intent.

I stared at him coldly feeling the rain pour over my wounds, "say goodb-" His words were cut short as a figure landed graceful in front of me, the long hair barely touching my face. His face had screwed up into a painful look as a line ran through his body straight down, cutting him in half.

I breathed out, it was her, she pulled out the shurikens and had landed each on perfectly into the people that stood over everyone else. The blood spilling violently from there neck in a haste, "R-Raven." She hadn't turned back instead she stood tall as she took a few steps forward, her eyes through the mask making contact with me.

"I am here now." She spoke lightly, her tone reassuring, "g-get out of here you can't fight all those people yourself." Daichi shouted at her, she turned ahead seeing as the crowd of mist ninja stared at her. Some licked their lips in honor of tasting her blood others swiped their blade with clear intentions.

"You say I have to prove my mark on this team, I will show my loyalty to you." My eyes widened, "therefore you can truly call me you teammate." She than slowly pulled her ninjato out of her sword holder on her back. "Y-You're crazy, kid." Nao hissed through his teeth.

The rain got heavier as the water dropped of her body like glass maneuvering through the curves of her arms and defined legs, she glanced back at me. "I am going to protect you this time." I gulped as she stuck his ninjato into the ground and began to hold up hands and performing a jutsu.

"Water Style : Rising Blast." She shouted as the a large wave produced from mere puddles erupted from the ground and soared into the sky like a tidal wave, it was tall varying from 8-10ft it rumbled against the ground as it charged towards the large crowd of ninja.

The screams from them were heard over the pounding rain, s-she's amazing to perform a technique that is meant for the Hokage to only know. She launched forward as she clenched her ninjato right behind the large tidal wave, it died down letting some of the conscious figures slowly standing up, they drew there blades as they charged at her.

She jumped and twisted as much as she could cutting and slicing the ninja without hesitation, in her agile movements I could easily tell she was angered. She twisted as she roundhouse kicked a man in his cheek, the audible crack was heard as his face turned the other direction.

"Water Style : Steam Technique." A man from her right shouted as the steam flowed past his lips, "dodge it!" I shouted feeling my lungs ache, she looked up with a haste as she dodged it but slid as it caught her arm, the steam burnt through her armor letting the visible burn being evident, she shook her hand trying to ignore the pain and countered back.

She rushed towards the man and vanished in thin air, I gasped with amazement as she appeared behind the man slicing his head clean off with a single strike. Shrukiens were thrown her way she raised her ninjato as she knocked most of them away except for a few which sliced her arms.

She didn't hesitate at her next move, "Lighting Style : Blade Technique." The ninjato in her left had was engulfed into lighting sparks as the sword in her right hand was completely made of lighting fueled by her chakra, she than jumped high in the sky and with speed she slammed both the swords into the ground in the air.

The lighting sparks spread around the area shocking and injuring the ninja's but hadn't reached us, she was controlling her chakra very delicately, my eyes widened at her skills. She pulled the ninjato from the ground and the lighting blade from her right hand vanished.

"Shit." One of the men exclaimed, he charged forward at her, she twisted her body somehow disarming the man from his weapon and striked his stomach several times as she twisted with her ninjato. The blood from the man touched her mask but had slowly disappeared due to the heavy rain.

"Who the hell is that!?" Another man exclaimed, I smirked, maybe I had underestimated her. "She's stronger than I thought she was." Nao spoke out looking at her, she had somehow managed to get a quarter of there forces down.

The rain poured down my hair making the droplets fall onto my open wounds, I struggled to get up but managed. I scrambled towards Ace as I pressured his wound, my body ached and at a point it felt like it would break but I knew I still had a lot in me.

"Forget the mission!" I shouted at her, she looked back and shook her head at me as Nao slowly was getting up and making his way towards Daichi, "no I won't." I watched as a shadow casted over me, my eyes widened in the process as I wasn't able to react in time.

"Got you." The dark voice spoke as he lifted his large sword and was aiming to kill me, the dark hood over his eyes lit a smile onto his cursed thin lips. My eyes widened in horror as I attempted to reach for my ninjato but was barely saved as she stepped in front blocking the hit with her sword.

"Hm?" The man was much bigger and had muscles rippling down every part of his body, "small fry." He looked down at her, she was struggling to hold his sword up with her's seeing as it was three to four times bigger in size. She cursed lowly as she mustered strength in her body, her feet dug into the ground letting the ground crack as she pushed away his sword.

"Raven." I whispered, the hollers from the crowd of ninja's surrounded us as they circled us. Nao than limped over by my side with Daichi, "shit." I mumbled. Daichi held one eye open as he held his stomach Nao than began to perform a healing jutsu on Ace.

"Dago is finally here." One of the men exclaimed with utter happiness, I looked around seeing as they stared with there weapons in there hands. "You made quiet a ruckus for a small kid." She stayed positioned on a defensive position, she looked like she wanted to protect us.

"How about this, I will let you and your team go if you manage to beat me." He grinned like a madman, she bent her knees staring at him. "Team." She whispered lowly, "yeah, you seem kinda strong for a small fry so I am being nice." She nodded as she looked back to me.

"Stay there." She pointed to the spot, I looked at the man, "stop. He's a wanted criminal, he's a S ranked ninja." I gulped my anxiety hoping it would disappear. Dago looked to me with a grin as he tilted his head, "you don't have a say in this Toboro." He smirked as I stiffened.

"Shit, Raven. We have no choice but to rely on you." She nodded as she turned her body into a offensive position, "no one can beat Dago!" Someone shouted in the crowd, I clenched my fists as I looked at her, she was swift and agile as she charged at him.

The blue glow around her sword brought me from my daze, she focusing her chakra? The rain poured heavier though the voices of the mist ninja didn't pondered as the sounds of the rain echoed everywhere. She kicked off the ground clenching her sword, she than clashed head to head with him, though it seemed he was just testing her out.

She pushed harder making him slid back, he lifted his head up meeting her gaze. "Seems your not entirely useless." She than again vanished within the air began to strike at him multiple times her hits shown her strength and aggression towards Dago.

His sword was big and managed to block most the attacks with simple raises but she had gotten him a few times, she than again disappeared and reappeared behind him her ninjato raised high as she was about to strike him. Than I watched as the heel of his foot dug into her stomach, the kick made a loud thump as it sent her straight back hitting a tree.

I cringed at the sound as she leaned against the trunk of the tree I made a move to get her but I felt the sharp blade against my neck, "don't think about it." The man spoke, she than moved and slowly got up clutching her stomach for a moment.

"Is that all you got?" He taunted her as he leaned against his sword with a lopsided grin, she took another step forward she gently placed back her ninjato back in place, she curled her fists the blue chakra glowing brightly. My eyes widened, that was when in the chunin exams she fought the sand village ninja, she had punched her really hard because she focused her chakra good enough.

"No." She breathed out as she rushed towards him, she hit the sword hard but it hadn't done as much damage she expected, "dammit." Nao breathed out as the green light began to flicker as he was healing Ace, I placed my hands over his and tried to follow his lead.

I was leading enough chakra to help heal Ace, "she's not going to be able to fight him." Daichi breathed out lowly. That was what I hidden thinking, she had recently gotten out the hospital and began training and pushing her body to the limits, and with the first move she used I am sure it had used most of her chakra.

"No, she can do it." I focused my gaze on her, seeing as she missed him and Dago punched her sending her directly into the ground. I clenched my fists, her mask had cracked now and looked as if it would fall off at any moment.

Dago jumped back with a solid smirk as the crowd roared with cheers for his name, she struggled to move and her body seemed to be breathing more heavier meaning she's hurt somewhere on her body. She lifted herself up slightly struggling, the bruises on her skin was exposed along with her wounds I never seen before.

"Raven! Stop you don't need to fight for us!" I shouted over the crowd, she looked over to me with a slouched position, "I am going to fight no matter what." She heaved holding her hand to her arm. "Oh, how admirable." Dago mused looking at her.

"You should give up, you never faced someone like me before." She stared straight at him and stood straighter, "you're right I fought someone stronger." She spoke out, I immediately known of who she was talking about. Orochimaru.

"Stronger? You must have lost." She stood frozen and I did as well, I could still recall the time as she fought with the Third Hokage a light in her eyes as she fought beside in battle, she was happy to be by his side and urged to protect despite being injured badly, she had lost that fight but to the end she never gave up.

"Water Style : True Rainfall clone." The clones than surrounded her enclosing her in a tight circle, I gulped, I heard a bit about this jutsu that it was considered to be one of the most strategic when used during rainfall. "You are going to lose." They all spoke out loud, she shifted her feet sliding it along the cracked ground.

"I wonder if you will survive through this attack." The large swords held by all of them were clenched in their hands as they kicked off the ground heading towards her, she dashed forward as she ducked the large sword and curling her fist into the stomach of one of Dago's clone.

The clone flew through the air and slammed into another one, it vanished in the air leaving small raindrops in its presence, the other clone however had quickly healed from the wounds it sustained. "What?" I let out a small gasp, these clones weren't normal, they healed after taking damage though it seems when critical damage has been inflicted on them they turn into small raindrops.

"This is one jutsu you cannot beat me in especially if we are in the rain." All the clones raised there hands in the air and happy expression filling their features. She did not flatter in her movement as they attacked her, she danced in the rain with her strong fists.

She slid back as the sword slammed down onto the ground barely missing her, the thick sword created a dent into the ground, she flipped backwards using her fingers to stop her momentum when flipping with urge. The clones she had been fighting had been narrowed down to at least five for now, she was panting I could notice this mainly because of the way her chest heaved up and down.

"I am surprise that you managed to kill most of my clones." Dago and his clones spoke at the same time, she gotten up relieving her fists as she pulled out a few shurikens, "oh. Trying to conserve chakra are you?" They all craned their necks looking at her.

Her arms were bloody and slightly battered but her stance was tall and strong, she than threw them into the air and began to perform a jutsu. "Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique." My eyes widened at this, this move was made by the Third Hokage, the shuriken increased with a large group, "enlarge!" The shuriken in the air than became bigger, she jumped into the air she twisted her body gripping the large weapons in her hands.

Than with incredibly speed she began to throw it, it fast as it striked the ground and created a dent, I eyed the weapon, she was using her chakra? I grounded my teeth as she missed another one, she spun and lifted another and another throwing them through the heavy rain.

Dago grinned, "you lack a lot in your accuracy." She landed on the ground, leading me to see the looked in her posture. She lifted her fingers and crossed them over together in the air, I heard the harsh shout from Dago as I watched his arm was sliced along at the sides of his rib cage.

"Heh, not bad." He grounded his teeth as he slid back, the shurikens than disappeared into the air landing onto the ground with a light clack. She than began to form another jutsu, this time the area around us rumbled and the earth shook as large thick pieces of the earth lifted and enclosed us into a dome.

The area around us gotten dark as she shielded us, "w-what the hell!?" Daichi shuttered looking around, "she used a dome spell." I mumbled, "she's shielding us." I whispered lowly. I felt the breath from my lips release as the shouts from out the thick barrier echoed through and the rumble of the ground shuttered.

It shook in a violent way as the blood curling yells echoed into my ears, "w-what." Nao scrambled out, I clenched my fists as I got up striking at the barrier. "Let us out!" I shouted to only hear my voice lonely thorough the thick heavy air, my feet felt damp against the muddy floor.

Suddenly the barrier came down and ahead stood a single figure, the rest of the people around had been scattered on the ground blood mixing into the thick soil. I gulped looking as she slowly looked up at us, her eyes flickering with a bloody red as she gently placed back her mask on.

"R-Raven?" She clenched a bloody ninjato and a thick piece of paper in another, her movements didn't flatter once she reached us she tucked the paper into her pocket as she lifted Ace onto her back. Despite him being three times her size she managed, "I got the information, let's go." I paused grasping the sight in front of me.

My heart raced at the open mouths and the bloody leaking from horrid wounds, I casted a dark look to the younger girl, she did this? I felt my stomach twist with fear and disgust, "did you do this?" Daichi asked, his voice much more loud and clear than before.

She turned around for a brief moment, "no one else is here." Her tone was flat and bland but nevertheless showed a sense of coldness from her. My fingers slid over my knuckles trying to eliminate the numbness I felt, "your eyes." I whispered to her, she faced me and the group.

"I am a monster." Her tone was yet again cold, but was piercing as she left ahead on those simple words. They crossed my mind as I glanced at her arms from before, she had seals on them, which was something I seen to be very different than I thought.

I couldn't help but agree with her words as I glanced at the bloody field that was once seen as a ambush from before, she truly was what they call a _'monster'._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 : The Small Fish Village**

 **Kiyomi's POV**

I breathed out into the midnight air watching the small puffs of my breath invade the air, my eyes wandered for a quick moment before I heard the deep groan. I adjusted my arm as I clutched Ace in my arms, he was breathing more easier considering the way he was from before.

We came to a stop as we landed gently inside the leaf village, we were ushered by a pair of footsteps. I grounded my teeth as my hands gently grazed my stomach, the gash was long across my stomach but was deep and was bleeding through the clothing I wore.

"W-hat happened!?" Kotetsu gently took Ace from my arms as he placed him down, his mask was than taken off. My vision was not shocked to see such gentle features on his face, he seemed like as if he wouldn't be able to harm a person at all.

"We need to get them to medical attention first." I looked to the two men as the rest of team came closer limping and huddling close together. I had dropped them to the hospital as they were quickly taken care of though I hadn't gone there myself I went to the Hokage's office.

When I had shown up I had seen the scatter of papers across her desk, she looked up with a annoyed look and raised a eyebrow at me, "hm?" She leaned against her hand with a amused smile on her lips, her brown eyes grasping the sight of me.

"I have come to report for the Owl division squad." I crossed my arms behind my back as she stared at me, Shizune looked at me worriedly, "w-we should get you to the hospital." She spoke out, I shook my head. "I am fine, miss." Shizune clenched her fists making Tsunade crackle a small laugh.

"You have a lot of pride kid," she smirked at her own words. "I will explain what we had discovered at the location," she nodded leaning forward peering at me with her full attention making me hesitate a little in my words.

"I was ordered by my superior to stay behind, when I had arrived at the scene it appeared that the team had been ambushed. We managed to successfully escape with this," I walked forward placing the paper I had tucked in my back pocket onto her desk.

She immediately took it and began to read it, "it appears that Dago one of the S ranked ninja from the mist village. He is working with the rebellion as well, I-" She halted me in her words as she gotten to her feet now, "Dago?" She questioned herself.

I nodded, she gave a deep sigh before skimming her fingers across the paper and looking at Shizune. "Good work, Kiyomi. I will have the other divisions investigate further into this." I turned around curling my fingers into the palm of my hand feeling the cuts along my skin sting harshly.

"Let Shizune heal you, your pride seems to be bigger than mine." I glanced back at her with pursed lips hoping I had kept my straightest face. _'That indeed was fun, I hope we get the chance again to do something like that.'_ Katsu spoke dreamily as we walked through the door.

 _'Blood, blood oh blood.'_ She chanted countless times, I breathed out through my nose as I made my way home trying to avoid looking at my wounds. ' _You plan on making it to the dinner with your team?_ ' I stopped in my steps a gasp escaping my lips.

"Oh, right." I than began dashing towards my house, I hadn't spent much time with team ever since I had become a Anbu officer, I was always running on missions and was busy with missions I took with chunins. I barely had gotten to see much of my team I had actually forgotten on how much fun it was spending time with them.

I panted as I slammed open my door welcoming myself to utter darkness, I reached to my right side flicking the light switch on see as my place was neat with not much evidence of dusk in my sight. I stripped myself of my shirt as I fumbled with my bandaging.

I attempted to clean my wounds, hissing through my teeth as I dabbed gently on my cuts and the gashes along my arms. 'Why do you even like them?' Katsu spoke, I shook my head at her words and continued to wrap myself in the white bandages.

My team? No, my family.

There was a dark laugh from her, ' _family? Don't joke around._ ' I gulped the swallow air as I glanced at the clock at my bedside, ' _the family you had was killed_.' Her laughter was dark, I ushered myself through the door before closing everything as I rushed towards the restaurant.

I breathed out as I looked inside seeing as the lights shined letting the light reach outside, conversations buzzed inside and the clicks of cups being heard throughout the noise. I took a step forward making my way inside as I glanced around seeing as many ninja's and regular people in the view.

"Ah, its her." I briefly heard the woman's voice it was mixed with amazement and awe, I shifted my feet as I glanced around catching sight of the purple hair. I made my way towards the hair soon seeing the grinning face of Ayato, he looked up and made eye contact with me.

"Kiyomi!"He shouted waving his arms like a madman too me, I sighed seeing his voice was drained into the voice of wild conversation in the room. The spiky haired man looked as well, I raised a eyebrow seeing as it was Kakashi and beside him was Sasuke.

Ren immediately jumped from his spot dashing over to me, he tugged me over to my seat and placed me in the middle of Shima and him. I was faced with the steam from the beef on my plate, I breathed in the scent and hesitated in licking my lips.  
"Don't worry, this one is on me." Ayato winked at me, Kakashi simply gazed at me with a softened look and Sasuke had stolen a few looks at me.

"That was quick." Shima spoke as he took a bite of his food, I raised my chopsticks as I took in the sight in front of me. "Seems so." I responded blandly as I recalled the previous moments where I faced the men and stood in a field that was pooled with dark blood and the ominous feeling of raining pouring onto my wounds.

"You had a mission this late?" Sasuke spoke up, his arms crossed over his chest with a curious look. Ayato grinned even larger as he bumped his shoulders with Kakashi, "didn't I tell you. My little Kiyomi has joined the Anbu." Kakashi froze looking at me with a uncertain emotion.

The corner of Sasuke's eye twitched as he looked at me, "that's our captain." Ren spoke as he slugged his arm over my shoulder. I bit the inside of my cheek as the pain in my shoulder suddenly burst from within, I could easily feel the wet substance of my blood going through the bandages.

Shima pushed Ren's arm off my shoulder with a huff, "Ren. You can't just touch her like that." Shima angrily spoke as he scowled his younger sibling. Sasuke's dark eyes peered at mine which I locked with, "you must be strong then." He tilted his lips.

"I wouldn't say so." I replied, I knew very well that people were much stronger than me and I was nothing more than a speck of dust on the bottom of their feet. I took a bite of the beef savoring the moist and yet sweet taste that tingled my taste buds.

Ayato looked at me with a light smile, "in the morning Kiyomi we are heading out for a mission together." I craned my neck as he looked to the three of us, Ren sighed bored and Shima continued to eat at a normal pace. "Are we going to catch chickens this time?" He leaned against his hand on the table.

Ayato shook his head instead, "no. We are taking a serious mission indeed." Ayato's words had been hard but after that the atmosphere between us was loose as we conversed together, Ren and Shima telling me about the missions they went on with Ayato and Kakashi forcing Sasuke to take part in.

Sasuke the boy who seemed to be stubborn but yet cold hearted had expressed a few emotions that I never thought I could see from him, he seemed to have his lips in a thin smile which was evidence to me that he had enjoyed the simple things in his life as well.

"Here." Ren placed his piece of beef onto my plate, I looked at him with a confused face. He glanced over to me seeing my stare and shrugged his shoulders, "what it looked like you hadn't been eating." I heard the soft cooe in the background from Katsu.

"Thanks, Ren." I smiled at him, he froze for a few moments before stuttering, "n-no p-problem." I enjoyed the time I had them with dinner, I was never aware of how close Kakashi and Ayato had been. I began to walk down the dimmed street not before hearing as Ren and Ayato shouted goodnight to me.

* * *

"Your mission revolves around protecting the small fish village that is a main supporter for our goods, apparently they have been attacked by bandits a couple of times. They had a lot of damages done because of not being able to properly fend for themselves, we currently have most jounin and chunin's out on mission, so your objective is to guard the small village until the goods are imported to us and we send another team over their." I nodded as staring at Tsunade.

Her desk seemed more organized and her voice more clear, "I understand." Ayato gave a firm nod, I couldn't help but notice as Shizune gave Ayato a few affectionate gazes his way. Tsunade took a deep breath, "this mission is considered to be a B-rank, but since you have a Anbu officer on your team I think you are well enough capable." She shot me a small smile.

I averted my eyes towards the ground feeling the gazes on me, "alright then we will be heading out." Ayato spoke out, as we made our way towards the entrance of the leaf village I ran into Naruto. He grinned at the sight of me and threw his arms around me, "hey! Where you going?" Suddenly he was pulled off by Ren with a annoyed look.

"Watch your hands, brat!" Ren hardened his tone at Naruto who furrowed his eyebrows at the name Ren called him, "I aint no brat, believe it!" He grounded his teeth back at my teammate, I tilted my head as I watched the dark aura from the two surface.

"You guys never stop." Shima sighed as he tugged back Ren who was riled up in his arms, "all you two seem to do it fight whenever you see each other." Ayato sighed shaking his head next to me, Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and faced me with a grin.

"So where you guys going?" I glanced at the area around us feeling some stares on me making me feel unconscious for a moment, "we have a mission." He sighed, "really? Maybe when you head back we should get ramen." I nodded, "we should do that." He than began on this way off.

* * *

"This is the village." Ayato spoke out loud, ahead of me were people rushing back and forth, the noise of metal clacking echoed in the dusty air as people were actively selling their products out onto the street. Children ran around holding wooden figures as they chased each other around.

A woman noticed us and approached us with a small smile, "are you the ninja from the leaf village?" Ayato than spoke out, "yes, we are. I suppose we are to see Yuuto." He tilted his head a bit, the woman nodded brushing away the excessive bangs from her eyes as she looked at us.

"Please, follow me." We than trailed behind her, as we were soaked into looks of awe. My fingers skimmed my back as I felt the sword on my back hoisted, Ayato had bought me a sword and told me it would be considered to be of use on this mission.

"I am Tera." The woman spoke, her black hair swinging in the gentle breeze of the wind, her voice seemed to be much smoother considered the noise had died down as we were approached a slight bigger house than the others around the area.

"I am Ayato, this is Kiyomi, Ren and Shima." She gave us a small smile as she greeted us, we heard the loud shout of a boy inside. "I hate ninja's!" The door of the house was slammed open as a boy rushed out that seemed to be around our age, his dark blue hair fluttering in the wind.

He looked at us with a cold glare that seemed to freeze a heart, "stupid ninja's." He mumbled as he bounded past us with a dark glare, his fists were clenched tightly together I watched a flicker of anger lock within his eyes as he stared at me.

 _'That's a deep source of hatred he has for ninja's.'_ I glanced at him seeing as he disappeared onto the trail we came from, soon a man came from within the house and beside him was a short woman. He gasped looking at us, "Yuuto. The ninja's have come." He walked towards us with the girl following closely behind him.

Than did I notice the weapon on her back, a sword? She looked down with her hands folded together, her eyes were a cold steel that remained focused on the ground. The man, Yuuto, greeted us with a big smile that reached his eyes, "great to meet you guys." He reached over shaking Ayato's hands.

"As you know we are the team from the leaf village that will be staying here for a while. With the introduction I am the jounin, Ayato, these two young men are Ren and Shima and this little lady is Kiyomi." He looked over to me, seeing his daughter behind him slightly smirk at me.

"She's a bit small." My entire team roared with laughter, Ayato grinned as he patted Yuuto's shoulder as if they had been old friends. "Don't worry, Kiyomi can handle her, after-all she is one of our own Anbu officers." He raised a eyebrow looking at me, "hm, well isn't that something." The girl than stared at me.

"Oh, this is my daughter, Katana." She bowed not looking up to us completely, though a sense of nobility aired her as the atmosphere around her was calm and relaxing.

"Well, to explain further about the bandits I-" The heavy thumping followed by the panting breathing was heard from behind us, "Y-Yuuto. T-The bandits h-have come." The man bent onto his knees as he talked. I felt the hand cup the top of my shoulder, looking up to Ayato as he held my gaze.

"Where are they!?" Yuuto shouted, "by the port side near or ships." The man breathed out. "Father, I will go." She reached behind her back for her sword but was halted by Ayato, he gave us a sloppy grin. "Don't worry, my team is capable of handling a few bandits, right?" Ren jumped in the air with a grin. 7

"You know it!" He than turned to us, "alright, head out." He gestured with his head towards the direction of the docks, I nodded as I turned around running towards the tree than jumping. Quickly the two following closely, the trees rushed by like a whistle, "Ren don't be careless." Shima wisely spoke as he glanced to him.

"I am always carefully," He jumped ahead of me, I raised a eyebrow looking at him with curiosity. He turned back to me with a smirk, "let's go show them our strength." Shima looked over to me with a sharp nod as they took the lead.

I hid the smile I wished to show looking at the two of them, their backs much larger than me and broad. They had grow physically and mentally, and for some strange reason I had a feeling I would have a day I would miss seeing them. _'That time is sooner than you think.'_ Her voice than drifted into the deepest part of my brain.

We emerged from the trees seeing as from the other end as figures jumped from the further cliff, I thinned my lips seeing this. The figures stood on the water near the bottom of the cliff as they rushed towards the ship near the docks, the sounds of a battle echoed in the air.

Men were tangled together it had been easily identified as to who are enemies were, "Shima, Ren. We also have ninja's to be concerned about." They turned back to me with a nod, they noticed, Ren jumped ahead drawing his kunai as he threw it at a bandit.

He fell to the ground seeing as it striked through his heart from the back, Shima gripped multiple shurikens and threw them with great accuracy at the bandits. The villagers looked at us with a bright smile, the last couple of bandits had stood in front of me with a hardened gaze, the large men rushed towards me with urgency.

I easily taken them down flipping them over the boat in the process, seeing as the bandits were cleared from the ship the villagers howled loudly. "These must be the ninja's from the leaf village." I heard a man speak, I turned to one of them, "is anyone hurt?" He looked at me and shook his head.

"You guys got here in time actually." I heard the deep panting behind me, seeing as it was the kid from before. "M-Master Zuka, you shouldn't be here." The boy had a sharp glare focused towards the ninja's coming towards us, "I am here to fight too." He gripped a wooden stick in his hands.

"You can't you'll be taken." One of the men pulled him back, _'oh. He's was taken? Maybe the ninja's want him?'_ I clicked the top of my tongue, I made eye contact with the Ren and Shima they nodded to me with a dark look. This mission seemed to have more details than I thought it would.

The boat was suddenly shaken as the waters began to violent shake, jolting people into the air and throwing them to the side. "Ren!" He held his hands up, "Water Style : Still Water." The jutsu was simple and hadn't conversed much chakra but the objective of it was make any water that shook to be still for a few moments.

"You don't plan on taking them all on." The man behind us spoke, I glanced back at him with a relaxed expression, "I plan to do so." I jumped over the edge onto the water followed by my teammates. The other ninja's looked at us with a grin stopping over on the other side.

"What's this? Its a couple of genin." One of them coughed out a dark laugh, I craned my neck looking at them. "Oh, I call the little girl, I can't wait for her to scream mommy." I felt my body stiffen for a moment as I watched as Ren and Shima stood taller.

"Heh, trying to underestimate us." Ren smirked as he held a kunai in her right hand, "is your biggest mistake." Shima finished for him clenching his kunai, my hair whipped in the wind as the dozen of ninja's stared at us with a dark aura.

' _You may want to conserve your chakra._ ' I barely glanced at my team mate as I placed my ninjato back into its place as I reached into my weapon pockets. The sky seemed to be much more darker with a look as if it were going to rain, my feet took another step letting the water around me send rings around.

"Conserve your chakra, for all we know they could have stronger opponents waiting to strike at the right time." The ninja's than lunged forward the three of us charging at the same time, reaching into my pocket I threw three shurikens into the air.

The sound of weapons flying whizzed past my body as I dodged them easily, creating a release sign like from before, "enlarge!" The shurikens than tripled its size, within a heartbeat I jumped high into the air hearing the whistling of the wind in my ear.

I gripped one of the shuriken and threw it towards Shima, he roundhouse a ninja and ducked quickly as another attacked him. "Shima!" He caught the shuriken with ease and spun effectively cutting the two men around him, gripping the other shuriken I threw it towards Ren.

"Ren!" I shouted, he reached up at the same time and caught the blade twirling it in his hand as he blocked multiple hits from the ninja and with quick slices we managed to defeat the ninja's around the ship. I breathed out as I looked ahead holding a shuriken, "what's this?" Ahead had stood four figures.

"More ninja's." Ren sighed as his shoulders slouched a bit more, I narrowed my eyes seeing as three boys and one girl stood their, "looks like the leaf ninja finally arrived." The girl spoke crossing her arms over her black loose jacket, "chunin's?" I raised a eyebrow looking at them.

"I would guess so." Shima spoke eyeing them. "Just a few genin." One of the boys spoke, "Raizo, they may be genin but we must not underestimate them." I suddenly heard the shout from the boat. "Brother!" Zuka shouted, the boy named Raizo tilted his head.

"Oh, hey Zuka. It's been a while." I locked eyes with my other teammates, "something is not right." Ren whispered. I bent my knees a bit looking at the four, "get ready." They smirked at us, "we gonna have to borrow Zuka for a bit, but seeing your here you are going to fight us." Raizo took a step forward making eye contact with me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: An Older Sister**  
 **Kiyomi's POV**

I stared at the four as one of them moved quickly, the rattle of a chain surfaced in my ear as I turned behind. Spotting as the boy with the hood clutched a long steel chain, I gasped as he threw the sharp end towards me. I curled my body as I threw my shuriken towards him, watching as the two lace together.

"Fast." I mumbled to myself, _'interesting they seem to pose a threat.'_ Katsu slowly spoke as she calculated his stance in front of me. I felt the breeze pass over my head as I watched the foot aim towards me, in a rush I raised both my arms my forearms bracing for the impact as the foot slammed against my arms.

My arm itched with pain as the impact hit me, nearly making me sink to the floor, I grounded my teeth as I stared hard at Raizo. I grounded my teeth together as I slipped back a bit, "Yomi-" I heard him cut off as he was attacked by the girl as Shima was in a fight with the other boy. Raizo jumped back as he stood beside the boy who clutched the chain, "that's new. No one ever notices Toshi when he gets behind them." I slid back on reflex staring at the two, I measured the distance carefully watching them with alerted eyes.

 _'That's the first time someone slipped past both our eyes.'_ I licked my lips as I watched Raizo grin darkly towards me, "aren't you a cute thing." He worded as he tilted his head looking at me, I stood straighter looking at him. I could see through him easily, he was almost transparent.

"I can tell you are doing this by force." He stiffened as his friend Toshi glanced up at him clearly unsure. I hadn't noticed as the cut of the wind from the impact of his kick had sliced a piece of my clothing, exposing my ANBU sign on my shoulder.

"Heh, we aren't. I gotta say we are only doing this for the money we are getting." I bit the inside of my cheek seeing as he flattered in his posture, he again was lying, "giving your brother for money is better?" I questioned him, he gulped.

My eyes hardened, "family isn't something you give up casually." He clenched his fist that shook a bit and took a shaky step forward, his lips pursed into a tight line. "I abandoned them a long time ago, plus I choose money easily over my family any day." I stretched my arms staring at him.

"I see. Well, it is my job to defend this village, I suppose you are on the list as well." He smirked at this, "I wasn't expecting any less from that." I watched as he than began to perform a jutsu, my heart in my throat as I stared at the signs he shown. "Lighting Style : Twitching Limb Technique." I watched the electric shocks from his hand taint the air, raising his hand he began to fire them. I gulped as I dodged with a hint of caution in my movements, I danced on the water in hopes of not being touched.

I hadn't noticed as his Toshi disappeared from his spot, I heard the rattle of a chain and barely spotted as the weapon launched quickly towards me. I parred his attack as he took me head on, I clenched my teeth as the difficulty of the battle carried on. I gasped as I felt the twitch pain on my right hand, I flipped back as Toshi slid back. I held my right hand feeling complete numbness in my hand, _'the technique is used to prevent any movement from that limb.'_ I clenched my left hand as the pain in my seals tingled.

I stood up feeling the back of two others, they were panting a bit, I smiled mentally. I was as well, "jeez talk about this being harder than I thought." He breathed out clutching his kunai, I sighed clenching my right hand closely to me. Ren glanced back at me his eyes widened, "what happened to your arm? Are your seals hurting?" He blurted out as he pulled me closer to him.

"Seals?" Raizo craned his neck, "sounds interesting." The girl peered at me, "Rose. Don't tell me your actually enjoying this?" Toshi scoffed, she tilted her head letting the light brown pieces of her curled hair fall into her eyes. "It's been a while since someone entertained me." She let out a low laugh brushing away her hair.

"Honestly. They only told us that bandits were attacking here, not ninja's. Especially since they want to steal Zuka and bring him to someone, Kiyomi, there's something more here. Our team shouldn't have been assigned to this mission at all." Shima breathed out as he was panting lowly.

"We can't do anything now. Ayato will be sure to do something, somehow we are going to figure out why this is all happening." The ninja's around us seemed to haven't batted a single eyelash at us and remained tall and sweat-less, smiles lighting there face.

"Lord Zuka!" I heard the shout, it was from a distance, I looked towards the voice. The boat had to seem to be much farther than we expected, my eyes widened in recognition. "Dammit!" I exclaimed as I began rushing towards the boat.

Narrowing my eyes I made out the figure running up the cliff with Zuka in their arms, I breathed out as I was halted by the lighting shock in front of me. "You fell right into our trap." Raizo smirked dauntingly, his fingertips radiating the sparks. I gulped, the feeling in my right hand slowly began to come back. Wiggling my fingertips I took the evident pain I felt placing it behind my back I hoped to myself I had chakra lines attached to it. Seeing as it wiggled as slowly levitated as I moved my finger I sighed in relief.

Grounding my teeth I pulled the shuriken back with a great effort and swung it. I watched as it soared with speed, Toshi than appeared in my face with his chain it swiped at my legs I jumped into the air, I twisted and landed a kick to his side, he stumbled a bit but hadn't flatter.

He swung it again for my neck I ducked quickly as I formed the hand signs, from being in front of Toshi I was near the ship. I quickly clasped my fingers together as I ran on the water, increasing my speed, I jumped onto the bottom of the cliff.

Zuka seemed to be conscious as he wiggled around, digging into my pocket I grasped a few kunais. Holding it in my hand I narrowed my eyes looking at the broad back of the ninja, raising my left hand I threw it sharply hitting him directly in neck, back and shoulder. The ninja froze seeing as I gave a critical hit, Zuka than was dropped as the ninja became limp falling backwards. I ran forward in order to reach for Zuka but gasped as the ninja that previous held onto Zuka vanished and turned into a log instead. I heard the crack of the ground and watched as the crack became more bigger as a ninja appeared from within the cliff.

His kunai lunged forward I blocked it with ease as I threw myself farther back into the air, Zuka than went quickly slamming into the water. I grounded my teeth blocking the hit from him, I twisted as I hit him in the jaw, he hit the cliff with a hard impact.

I maneuvered myself in the air pushing myself closer to him in the air, raising my fist I laced with chakra. "Take this!" I pulled my fist back and launched it with power and efficient, watching as he dug further into the cliff with no movement I headed straight directly for the water.

I hit the water as I pushed myself seeing as Zuka struggled to swim and was trying to hold his breath, I grabbed his hand he looked at me with angered eyes as he tried to pull it back. I grappled his arm tighter as I swam to the surface. The sparkling water amazing me in the given moments, I bursts through the surface as I grasped my breath and as Zuka did the same.

* * *

"This isn't what I was previously told when signing up for this mission." Ayato spoke looking towards Yuuto angered by his actions. I breathed out as I recalled the smug look from Raizo, Ren had been applying some ointment to my arm near my seals while we sat in the meeting room in Yuuto's house, where we would be staying for the time being.

"I-I-" He was halted by his daughter, her bold eyes determined with a glint of fire shining in them. "It's not our fault, even though we may seem like an importance to the leaf village, we wouldn't be able to pay enough for a set of high class jounin." Her fist clenched tightly together as she shook with her silent anger. "Our team isn't qualified to protect this village." Ayato spoke looking at her, Yuuto sadly looked down than stared at me. "We understand." Katana eyes widened as she stood up with a start, "but father w-" His voice boomed in the room.

"It's fine! We can handle a few bandits." He stared off into space, "I am sorry Yuuto." Ayato bowed a bit to him, I sighed as I called out to Ayato. "Reconsider your decision." I winced a bit as Ren brushed my burns. I looked to him and flashed him a light smile, "thanks." He grinned and nodded.

"Sensei, I think you should also reconsider. Plus there is more concerning there family, if I was in their situation I would do the same." Shima spoke as he looked up to Ayato, who raised a eyebrow at us. "You think little of us." I crossed my arms over my chest as I stared at him with sharp eyes, "Kiyomi." He whispered in shock. "We never quit from anything as a team, have we?" I peeked a look at a grinning Ren, "nope." He sparked up with a tone of eagerness in his voice.

"You don't understand, there is something deeper going on here, we aren't good enough to handle this ourselves." Ayato bit the inside of his cheek looking at me, his eyes slightly softened, but his tone remained determined.

"I know, which is why I want us to get it figured out. These people need us, I don't think we should just turn our back on them." Yuuto and Katana looked at me with wide eyes, "Kiyomi. Why are you settled so much on this?" Ayato narrowed his eyes at time I held his eye contact, "because those people who attacked us, they seem to be suffering as well." They may have not spoke a word about it but I could see a look of suffering in his eyes, something I was familiar with on a basic level.

After the long tight silence Ayato spoke, "fine." He breathed out with closed eyes, Yuuto exclaimed in happiness as he looked to us, "t-thank you so much. Y-You don't understand how grateful I am." Katana eagerly nodded beside him.

"I'll have Katana show you to your rooms." She gracefully gotten up her pale skin shined with a flawless effect, she looked to me with a gentle smile that ceased my heart for a few moments. "Follow me please." She made her way towards the hallway, as she shown Ayato his room, then Shima and Ren who shared one, she took me to her room where I would be sleeping.

"This is where you'll be sl-" She pulled open the sliding door, seeing as Zuka had placed a fruit basket he looked up to us with shocked eyes. "Zuka?" Katana tilted her head at her younger brother, he looked to me with flushed cheeks as he rushed out the room quickly. Katana turned to me with a eased expression, "my little brother is not very good with words. I suppose with this gift he is saying his thanks." I glanced at the basket seeing as the multiple bright colored fruits had been stuffed in a rush, ' _at least he thought about you?'_ I looked inside the room.

It was very plain and consisted of a small table, dresser, mirror and two beds neatly folded at the corner of the room. "You'll be sleeping with me in this room." She pointed over to the bedding at the corner of the room, I glanced at her long sword on her back. "Are you a ninja?" She raised her eyebrows and gave a small laugh and shook her head, "I am something like a samurai." From when I first had seen her I thought she would be very cold and hard but seeing as she smiled so carefree.

"Why did you start training?" I asked her, she sat at the table and pointed to the other seat. "That is a long story, I suppose you don't mind if I tell you." She crossed her legs with a elegant look as she gently placed the sword onto the table, letting me eye the dragon designs that curled around the handle.

* * *

"When I was younger my brother, Raizo and I often dreamt about wielding this sword we called the Dragon's blade. As a girl I was forced to wear things I hadn't want to, dresses and flowers hadn't been my thing, though at a young age I was taught to follow everything from my mother." She gave a small laugh as her hands rested in her lap.

"Though my brother secretly trained me, my parents had often watched us in the night when I we hadn't been aware. Until one day it was brought upon us that one or the other will wield the Dragon's blade in order to carry on the legacy from our ancestors, my brother and I trained so hard for that day saying we won't lose to one another. Raizo had fought me that day, but on purpose had made me win. I was angry he never fought his best but I knew he only meant good in his actions, about two or three years later Raizo had just went missing, and he was never to be found. My best friend, Rose, who had been gifted with a talent for being a ninja and had left as well, so did the others. They all ran away from the village, somehow all of them happening to be talented to become a ninja. We looked everywhere for them though not a trace was found, until five years ago we seen them this time we were enemies, they had joined a bandit group and attacked our village. Our brother Raizo had acted as if he never knew us, Rose, she looked at me like a I was a different person. Everyone had a killing intent, Zuka had looked up to Raizo after hearing he was so strong but went missing randomly one day. He wanted to become as strong as him, though it seemed that Zuka now has finally come to realization as to what truly happened that night." Her breath labored for a few seconds.

"I miss my older brother dearly, but I have sworn to myself by the Dragon's blade that I will slay him if I have to by my own hands." She deeply spoke, _'such a strength to have, though I wonder how far she'll get just thinking she'd have the ability to kill her brother by her own hands.'_ Katsu giggled a bit at the end.

"I am sorry." She spoke lightly making eye contact with me, I shook my head as I stared at her, "if you could get your brother back would you." She stared at me aimlessly for a moment and nodded her head. I gently gotten up off the mat, "where are you going?" She shifted her body to stare at me.

"I am going to do rounds around the village." I opened the sliding door slowly walking forward.

* * *

"A week has passed, there has been no attack." Katana concluded as we walked around the town together, I had been eating the sweets one of the men in the village had offered when I had helped with the attack last time. The hairpin she wore today was beautiful with a stunning red, I couldn't help but stare at.

She looked down at me with a smile, _'she's really a beauty.'_ Swooned Katsu. After spending more time with her as we went on rotations I had gotten closer to her, and for some reason she felt more dependable as days went by letting me look up to her.

"Here." She pulled something from her back pocket, the item was beautiful and indeed unique with a different flavor. The hairpin was a deep blue and had some small pearls hanging on the side from the simple flower in the middle, "I seen you looking at mine. I thought we should match." She smiled brightly at me.  
I felt my heart expand with happiness, the small gift made my heart thump relentlessly. "Turn around, i'll fix it for you." I spun around quickly which made a laugh bubble past her lips, her hands dug into my hair and twirled pieces together and fixed them.

Within seconds she handed me a mirror as she presented my hair to me, my dull eyes seemed to be more brighter and happy and the hair framed my face, the tempting smile urged to crawl onto my lips. I was shocked with my eyes seeing as they sparkled brightly in the afternoon light.

"Thank you." She let out a bubbly laugh, as she gently rested her hand on my shoulder, "don't worry about it. You seem to be like a little sister to me k-" She paused at her words, her face burning with embarrassment as she stared at me.

"I-I-" I raised a curious eyebrow at her, "sister?" I repeated her words, somehow the word on my lips felt quite good. "I am s-sorry, it's just I always wanted a younger sister." She looked the other direction her eyes avoiding to lock with mine.

 _'Well, isn't that nice.'_ I stared at her, "that's fine." She looked down at me with wide eyes, I craned my neck staring at her long hair. "I always wanted an older sister." The words fell out through my lips quickly, that had never been something I thought about, I had known of my older brother but hadn't thought of the advantages of having a older sister would be like.

"Oh,"she said in shock by my words, "come on we still have some area to cover." I began to walk ahead watching as she slowly broke from her gaze and ran towards me.

* * *

"A storm must be coming." Zuka spoke as he stared outside, I carefully looked up to the dark clouds seeing the dark eyes of the older boy. He clenched his teeth and curled his fist in his lap and looked down with depressed shoulders.

"Something wrong?" I spoke, he let out a sigh. "Raizo. . .I can't believe he betrayed us." I bit the inside of my cheek before voicing my opinion. "I believe that he is only their for a purpose, meaning he is doing it for a reason, I could tell he so. Maybe he is doing it to protect you." He looked at me with a flash of hope in his eyes.

"Really?" His voice light, I shrugged my shoulders, "just my thoughts." I had gotten up making my way to the mess hall seeing as the rain began to pour down the roof of the house and onto the ground, it was pounding roughly mixing the soil to become muddy and so fort.

"We should get going to the mess room." He nodded, grinning ahead of me. We made our way to the room seeing as everyone was gathered and the conversation was flowing easily, I grabbed a seat beside Ren and Shima between Ayato. The only empty spot was Katana's I looked to Yuuto seeing as he flashed me a light smile, "do you think you could get Katana, Kiyomi." I nodded getting to my feet.

Slowly I made my way to her room, I opened it only to meet with a single letter resting on the small table we often dined on. I bent down reach for it, my fingers skimming the edges feeling the sharpness.  
 _"Don't come looking for me, it is time I have faced my fear. I will destroy Raizo and bring pride to our family."_ I gasped, I quickly dashed out the room unsure of where I was going. The rain pounded on my back as I ran forward urgently searching for her, she couldn't go out there by herself.

I gulped fear building in the back of my throat, my feet digging into the soil as I rushed by the trees. My hair stuck to my skin as I pushed myself faster, "no!" The shout brought me from my senses as I took a sharp turn hoping it was heard, the clangs of metal echoed. With horrid eyes I watched the scene in front of me, Katana was battered and wounded on her knees as Raizo thrusted her sword towards her in the intent to kill her. I was fast and with the help of my chakra I reached her in time, I thought I would be able to deflect it though instead I felt the sword pierce my body.

My eyes widened as I locked them with Raizo his reflecting the same emotion, pain, I coughed feeling the blood slip through the cracks of my lips and onto to his shirt. "K-Kiyomi." I gasped as I looked down, he roughly pulled it out, making me stumble back in horror.I collapsed to the ground into Katana's arms, my fingers pressed against my wound. I clenched my teeth in an effort of pushing the pain away, "oh no-no oh god." I coughed again as I reached up clenching her forearm as he wrapped them around me.

"Y-You-didn't have to do this alone." My voice trembled as I looked up to her, her eyes having small tears coming out from the corner of them. "H-He's y-your brother, d-did you forget?" I shaken a bit as the rain tainted my skin making me become colder and colder.

My heart thumped as I thought I would lose conscious, "Kiyomi!" Suddenly Zuka rushed out from the bushes, rushing to my side, he slipped next to Katana looking at me. I gripped her arm, forcing myself to get up, "t-this nothing." I was shaken.

I looked to Raizo my eyes widened, "Dago." He smirked at me, " _Raven_." He had a scarred face and was wrapped with bandaging, but somehow he acknowledge me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 : Dago**  
 **Kiyomi's POV**

Silence. That was what was heard for a duration of long and quite seconds, Dago's face grew with utter hatred as he looked down at me. His fists tightening with anger, "R-Raven?" Raizo looked at me unsure as well the others, Rose raising an eyebrow at me.

I pressed my hands tighter to the wound seeing as the wound spilled through the cracks of my fingers, I wasn't like Ren, I didn't have the great ability to heal myself despite I was reasonable in my chakra control. Raizo looked to horror at me, "the one that raided headquarters and defeated you." Dago stepped forward with a sickening smile, "I could recognize you anywhere even without your damn mask." His eyes piercing through my soul.

I clenched my teeth, "I-I-I thought I killed you." He let out heavy laughter, "I was still breathing. Now that I take a look at you, I don't really see how you could possibly beat me." He craned his neck, the rain pouring down his cheeks onto his lips, eventually wetting his clothing.

"That's Raven. . ." Raizo and his comrades looked to me shockingly, _'well. Would you look at that?'_ Katsu spoke, her voice trailing off elsewhere. I slowly struggled to get up but with the help of Kantana I did, my legs struggled to withstand my weight and my vision became more blurrier as I looked ahead.

The images of my enemies being very shaken and moved from side to side, I gently pushed back Kantana and Zuka. Breathing heavily I managed to scrambled out a few words, "run away. Back to the village." I than heard Rose's voice as she stood behind us, leaning amusingly against the tree.

"Interesting, this kid managed to steal all the info regarding the rebellion and take out everyone at the headquarters except for you." Dago than looked at me with a sickening gaze his hands outward. "You are a Jinchuriki-" The gasps from everyone else escaped, "thirteen tails." Rose than leaped from her position as the voices drowned out my thoughts.

"I-I don't know how you are able to attain such power, but I wonder how people would react when I kill an Jinchuriki." His lips reaching to his ears, his eyes brightened with greed and power. I took a step forward as I slowly reached for my short sword, my breathing wavering ever so slightly.

"You seem to be weaker than I thought, therefore you don't pose much of a threat to me." He looked around, "though since I had been beaten before I suppose I should do the same, no?" He than vanished quickly from his previous spot, the hand smacking me across my cheek.

I groaned as I slammed back into the tree, it cracked. Katsu. Katsu. Katsu. _'What now?'_ She tiredly spoke, I need help. I have to fight him off, at least till the others can get away. _'I am not interested.'_ I groaned, as I looked up feeling the pouring rain over my skin.

No one will help me, I have to buy enough time for them to reach the village. _'I'd liked to see that happen.'_ I felt the sudden boast of adrenaline in me body, I retracted my fingers from my wound and ripped a piece of clothing as I tied it around the wound. The blood quickly poured through the cloth though I remained more focused as I gotten to my feet.

My vision seemed less blurry and my legs trembled less, "oh. You're gonna fight." I tighten my hair tie, taking a deep breath as I looked from the corner of my eye seeing as Rose positioned herself closely to Kantana and Zuka, Kantana held Zuka tightly to her.

I dashed forward replacing my short sword, I disappeared several times in front of Dago and appeared behind his back, I than changed my position and dashed towards Rose. She seemed unaware until the last moment where I stabbed her with two kunais in her shoulders.

She groaned as she stumbled back, I lifted my feet and with focused chakra I slammed the base of my heel into her sending her meters away. I turned towards Kantana, "run! Now!" Kantana looked startled, "I can't I-" I stopped her within her sentence.

"Go back to the village!" She bit the corner of her lip as she lifted Zuka over her shoulder and ran deeper into the forest, I turned back to Dago seeing as Rose was receiving help from her friends. Dago looked amused, "don't go for them." He raised his hand looking at me with a determined look.

"Looks like you bought yourself a ticket to death."

* * *

I slammed into the ground even harder, my heart pounding against my ribs as I struggled to control my breathing. My blood leaked from all of my wounds but had been washed away slowly due to the pounding rain, the sky became more darker and view of the moon began to peak out behind the clouds.

"Get up." I felt the hand grip my collar as I was lifted into the air, the world became more dizzy and blurry as the simple objects in my external environment became difficult to see. I gasped for air as my head rolled to the side, my eyes grasping the site of Raizo as he looked at me with clenched fists and Rose looked at me with pity despite me injuring her.

"Oh, half-dead already." He than slammed my body two times harder into the ground, the crack of my ribs echoed as he pushed the heel of his foot onto my stomach. I groaned as he looked down at me, "what's this?" He breathed out before looking slightly confused, "weak kid." He mumbled before looking over his shoulder.

"Hey, Raizo, pass me that sword you have." Slowly Raizo came into my view, pity spread across his face, Dago held onto the sword over his shoulder looking at me. "I'm sure you could take another stab, right?" I mumbled something even I couldn't understand.

"What, you say something?" Dago lifted his foot and slammed it into my side making me roll into the branch of the tree, I held in the groan, my body began to cry for the pain. I laughed to myself, "damn coward." I looked up to him with clench fists. "I bet you used Raizo and the others. You probably threatened to destroy their families, aren't I right?" I looked up with one eye seeing as my hair covered my other eye. He huffed, but determining the looks from Raizo and the others I was right.

I knew something was wrong, they were fighting to protect their home, though Dago seems to be attacking their homes so I couldn't understand why they stood for it. "Coward! You prey on the weak! You damn coward!" I shouted my voice ringing in my own ears.

My heart thumped in my chest as he slowly began to walk forward in fury, I pushed myself to get up. My arms struggled as I slowly began to unwrap the bandaging around my hand. Dago stopped in place, I raised my finger and bit on to it drawing blood as I swiped the single seal.

My body ached for relief, I watched slowly as the red chakra surrounded my body, "pathetic. Is what you are." I mumbled, Dago than dashed forward. I looked up with a deep breath I raised for my short blade, countering the sword he held I pushed it back with the given strength I had.

I ducked as he swung the sword, using my right hand I sliced around his hip, he stumbled back clutching the wound. I than began to fuel my chakra into the blade with closed eyes, the lighting soon surrounding the blade, letting the little shocks fly from it and fall into my view.

I faced him with a hardened look, "cat got your tongue." I smirked at him, he rushed towards me with urgency. I than began to dance as I avoided his attacks, I flipped back and ducked lifting my leg from under his chin I slammed the heel of my foot.

That sent him flying a bit back, tucking my short sword away I began to create hand signs. "Water release: Evil windmill water shuriken." I watched as a single shuriken in my hand grew into a thick layer of ice, I swung with my effort watching as it spun towards Dago with a rush.

He threw smaller shurikens trying to parry it away, I lunged forward as he dodged it. My fingers tightening around my blade, I reappeared above him, focusing my chakra I swung my blade down the lighting shocks touching the ground and shocked him in the water puddle he was in.

I held onto my blade still and stared at him he looked up with clenched teeth and gripped his sword as we locked swords, "damn, kid." He groaned out as I hardened my gaze at him. He pushed back my sword a bit which resulted in me falling, I jumped back my feet sliding on the muddy soil.

"What's this?" He looked to my single tail that wiggled and curled around my body, I breathed out deeper trying to ignore the aching pain in my stomach that itched for to me halt my breathing. He smirked pointing a finger at me, "that was it!" He exclaimed, his eyes becoming more darker and flaring with anger.

"Those tails-I remember seeing them when you attacked us." He took another step, I curled my fingers around the hilt of my blade, feeling the eyes on my body and would soon feel the wave of tiredness strike me. "Now that I am prepared, shall we see who is stronger?" He rushed forward beginning to perform his jutsu.

"Water Style: True Rainfall clone." He smirked at this, seeing as the large group of clones surrounded me, I kept my eyes moving watching there movements, my heart thumped as I took another breath. The red chakra flowing onto my sword, ' _don't take my power for granted.'_ I grinned mentally and nodded to myself.

I heard the amount of feet take off, the sound of pattering feet in the muddy ground echoing in my ears, I closed my eyes for a moment concentration on my chakra flow, I had to understand I wasn't limited to an unlimited amount. I took another deep breath as I ducked feeling the punch thrown over my head by the clone, I swiftly sliced the clone's the chakra had disintegrate the body of it, I followed this method as I dodged the attacks until their had left none standing other than Dago.

"W-What." He stuttered seeing as all the clones had disappeared, "that's impossible it's raining, you shouldn't be able to destroy them." I clenched my blade with both hands and faced it towards him, "they cannot withstand my chakra, I thought it would be easy for you to understand it." He curled his fist clearly angered.

I than tucked my blade back into my sheath as I curled my fists, he tossed the sword to the side with a huff and raised his fists towards me. My eyes glanced at Toshi and Raizo their eyes widened, was their hope in them? I licked my lips feeling the flow of chakra becoming more easy to use, my heart raced as the rain poured over my stinging wounds cleansing them with the clear liquid letting the blood fall onto the soil.

 _'You seem to be very lent with using your tails.'_ Katsu spoke in disbelief, there were so many situations I needed them for in order for me to complete them. "I'll stop you here and now. Therefore I can pay you back for what my teammates suffered." He smirked and tilted his body bit as he got into his stance, "those weak guys. They don't deserve to live, seeing as your life was more important than their's." My eyes flickered.

They had told me to retreat from the battle many times seeing as Dago was known to be more superior, but they still hoped for me to be strong enough for them. They would have risked all of theirs lives just for me if it came down to the end. My heart twinkled with happiness as the urge to beat him grew quicker, the rain continued to pour as the eyes closely watched in on us, "they are stronger than you will ever be. After all you prey on the weak, just another coward that needs to be eliminated." He grinded his teeth together.

"Enough talking, brat!" His voice echoed off the trees as he rushed forward with an killing intent, his eyes zeroed in on me. He began to perform another jutsu, I leaned back onto my feet as I positioned myself to get ready. He slammed his hands onto the ground with a smirk, "sinking mud!" I felt the gasp leave my lungs as I jumped into the air seeing within the field the mud had turned to mud.

The others retreated onto the trees and watched, he stood in the middle watching me with crossed arms. My wounds still ached badly and if I were to get caught in the mud it would be bad since it would hard to get onto the trees considering the distance. Katsu. _'Since I feel like I will help you.'_ She took a brief pause thinking as I slowly became closer to the ground, ' _if you focus enough chakra onto your feet it can create a great amount of heat build up. If that happens and you were to land onto the mud it would become hardened the moment you stepped onto it.'_ I bit inside my cheek as I focused all my chakra towards the bottom of my foot.

Dago's smirk becoming bigger, focus! Focus! I cursed as I landed onto the ground, my feet slowly sinking it but I tugged it roughly out as I ran forward. My steps becoming lighter and easier, I smiled to myself mentally and thanked her, he looked shocked as I curled my fist and launched towards him my fist curled as I shot it forward. It was blocked by both of his arms but he stumbled back with a troubled expression.

He cursed out loud, "how! Goddammit how!" He shouted into the air. I stared at him watching as he fumbled with random curses, he turned back to me with a enraged expression. My seals began to throb I gasped as I felt my legs tremble my heart began to ache painfully, I groaned as my fingers curled into my shirt at my chest. I bit the inside of my cheek as I heard the laughter, I grounded my teeth as I felt the power in my body slowly sink to none.

"Well. Would you look at this?" The deep dark laughter roared past my ears, my face fell flat onto the ground as I clenched my chest. The chakra that previously covered my entire body faded leaving me to no more power to move, _'that was quicker than I expected.'_ I heard the footsteps echo as his figure became closer, I reached to my back as I trembling grappled onto my katana mustering all my strength to remove it from its sheath.

"Get up." I whispered to myself, my legs trembled as I pushed myself up. My breathing becoming more heavy that was when I heard the second voice in my head, **_"get up. Ameya."_** I gasped as I heard Asura's voice in my head. His voice faded into the background, I let out a ragged breath as I clutched my short sword and faced forward with sharp eyes, my fingers released from my chest as I looked ahead.

"One more time." I mumbled. Taking a step forward I watched him walk closer, "i'll kill you where you stand." He spoke out as I watched him charge forward with the Dragon sword in his hand, I grappled onto my short sword tighter as I parred his attacks, he sharply breathed in before swiping at my legs I jumped in the air feeling weightless before I crashed onto the ground my short sword buried into the hip of him.

I pushed forward with a groan as all the adrenaline washed away from me, I heard the gasps ring in the air. He looked shocked, "b-brat." His words stumbled out, I shakily took another step as I focused on my target. I clenched my hands around the short sword seeing as the dark red blood painted his clothing, he groaned as he flickered his eyes towards it, I breathed out deeply as I took another step.

"You-"I drew another deep breath as I took another step my legs urging to collapse at the time, "will. . .Die." I panted as I watched him, breathing heavily through my mouth as I focused my gaze through one eye to him. The rain poured over my skin and at the moment I told myself yet again the last time I would be hitting him, that was until I heard the shout of my name, so much desperation and need within it.

"Kiyomi!" I looked into the direction looking conscious of my goal, her hair stuck to her skin as her eyes locked with mine her skin battered with bruises and wounds and right beside her was her younger brother Zuka, Katana gasped at the moment as I felt the object pierce my stomach. I looked back over to Dago watching as the sword sunk deeper into my skin, I coughed watching as my own blood covered his clothes.

"No!" I heard the shout from both Zuka and Katana, the sound of rushed footsteps echoed towards me as I caught the glimpse of Rose striking him hard, they dropped to the ground. I was unsure seeing as the water fell on their cheeks as it was difficult to identify it from being tears, "no-how could you!" Her voice rung in my ears as Dago proceeded to lift my body up with the sword still intact, it hurts.

Dago smirked at me not hiding the pain in his stomach, "it's about time I killed you." He smirked darkly, "let her go!" Katana got up as she rushed forward, I gasped as I felt my body thrown to the ground roughly. I felt my hair stick to my skin as I looked up to the rainy sky seeing as the droplets beautifully fell onto my face, it hurts, I wanted to cry out in pain as the wound was slowly shutting down my body.

I watched as Katana's face came into my view followed by Zuka, my friends, I could feel the pain slowly fade as my conscious began to slip faster. I felt the pressure on my wound as Katana began to press it down, Zuka panicked as his tears fell onto my face. "Stay awake." She patted my cheek roughly, I breathed out looking down to my body seeing as it was a bloody mess, my eyes began to fall shut.

"Stay awake! Your promised me you'd teach me jutsu! Don't tell me you forgot!" Zuka shouted loudly as tears poured harder onto my face, I smiled lightly up to him. He froze as he stared at me along with Katana, "I-will. . ." I coughed again, this time I placed my hand onto Katana's she looked over to me, her face red with many emotions flooding onto her face. "R. . .Run." She shook her head at me, "no!" Her voice was louder than the rain.

Zuka began to shake as Dago came closer to us, "y-you're my first friend! You can't leave me behind!" I smiled lightly as the grip around Katana's hand slipped and I took my final breath, I easily welcomed the black dots and I took a last look up at the sky unsure of when I would see it again. It was than I closed my eyes as the shouts of my name drifted into the darkness part of my mind, _'idiot.'_ Katsu spoke lightly.

* * *

 **Kiyomi's POV**

I opened my eyes trying to figure out if this was reality or an dream, the light brown ceiling awoke me from my frozen state of mind. I felt the warm hand wrapped around mine as I looked down seeing as Ren was sleeping next to me, his hand wrapped in mine. His brother Shima on the wall near us, I couldn't move, I took another breath as the figure on my left loomed over me. Ayato's hair fell over his eyes.

They were all sleeping. I-I-I was alive. I groaned as I moved my arm, immediately awaking everyone. Ren groggily opened his eyes and looked over to me, I looked at him. He got up quickly, "Yomi!" He shouted my name, Ayato got onto his knees looking at me with a grateful sigh followed by Shima. I watched the three not able to move my body anymore, "I'm. . .Alive?" I looked at Ren who flashed emotions reflecting as if he may cry.

He nodded pushing my hair away from my eyes, "you are." I heard the angered yell than, I turned over to Ayato seeing as his unfocused rage was focused on me. "What where you doing out there!" He grounded his teeth, his voice ringing out through the room. "You left us all before contacting us!" His long purple hair was swaying as he moved gently, "y-your-so bloody. You looked as if you were dead already!" He spoke again.

I looked up to the ceiling, "K-Katana. . .Zuka?" I cringed as I strained my voice he narrowed his eyes at my words, "Katana and Zuka?" He repeated my words, I nodded my head shakily as I looked at him. My throat aching for water but I continued no matter how much it ached, "Dago. H-He took them." Ayato stared at me before his eyes widened in realization. I licked my lips, "my l-last mission. I-I thought I k-killed him. . .But I didn't." I took another deep breath.

"He was the one who tried to take Zuka before?" Shima spoke, I nodded. I coughed again I felt the gentle hand on my back as Ren slowly lifted me up, I clenched his forearm at the burst of sudden pain. He looked at me with a sad smile, "sorry." I shook my head. They are really caring, whenever it comes to me, he helped me sit up and placed a glass of water to my lips. I shivered at the cold liquid running down my throat and sighed, "thank you." He nodded and gently placed the glass down.

"The people from this village who had joined him are somehow look as if they are being threaten." I furrowed my eyebrows brushing away the pain, "from my previous mission he had seemed to be an superior for the rebels. Though it seems now he has forced younger people from different villages to participate in the organization." I looked to Ayato, "it doesn't explain as to why he would try to catch Zuka and Katana though." I narrowed my eyes at my own words.

"Wouldn't he just be recruiting them to his organization?" Ren asked I shook my head at his words, "no. I feel like their is a deeper reason behind it." I looked down to my wrapped arms, my body was entirely covered I looked to Ren than my bandages. "Did you?" I asked, he raised an eyebrow, than looked to my gaze, his face blew up into flames as he viciously shook his head. "We had the maids fix you up." I nodded seeing as Ayato had a smug look on his face.

His muscles relaxed as he sighed, "how long was I out?" It felt like minutes, "two and a half days." Shima spoke as he sat beside Ren. My eyes widened as I looked at him, "you must have used one of your seals." Ayato spoke, I flinched at his words and avoided his eyes. "You can't continue to do this to yourself." He grumbled, I looked back to him seeing as he was concerned and deeply worried about my well being.

"The seals limit you, but you don't realize how much of an affect it would have on your body." He narrowed his eyes, it was than the door slid open. Yuuto stepped in followed by a few other people in his stead, "my daughter and son have been captured." His tone sharpened as he looked down at me, anger reflected in them. "You ninja's are good for nothing." He clicked his tongue to the top of his mouth.

He took a few steps stopping in front of me, his tall figure looming over me with an dark aura. "You say your in the Anbu, yet you could not even save my son and daughter?" He let out a cruel laugh as I felt a pain in my chest, "little girls like you should not be fighting!" His voice shouted. I watched as my team had gotten to their feet, "watch your mouth." Shima angrily spoke, "we would have never stay without the help of Kiyomi convincing us." Ren narrowed his eyes as he took an protective stance in front of me.

"Yuuto. You must understand the person she was against was S criminal, she is only a child." Ayato spoke with a hard tone, Yuuto laughed. His son and daughter had been captured by someone who had aimed at them for months and years now and I told them they could rely on us. I had let them down, Katana and Zuka and Yuuto. His words are true and show how much pain he feels, though he is trying to blame everything on me.

"I heard you are the thirteen tails." He took a sharp intake of air, "I hear in the village some admire you and even here they do. Though to me you are nothing but a monster." I watched as Ren stormed forward tackling the man, "Yuuto-sama!" One of the people cried out as everyone tried to roughly tug Ren off of him, I watched seeing as Ren's anger was solely focused on Yuuto. My teammates were loyal to me not matter what.

I slowly moved and got onto my knees, "I never break an promise." I hardened my tone as I forced my head down onto my bedding, my fingers curled into tight fists. I didn't want to lose. I thought I was strong enough, I thought! Though I now know I even lack in some aspects of physical strength.

"I will get them back. All of them. Raizo, Katana and Zuka." I looked up to him seeing him frozen at the mention of his other son, he huffed and barged out the room. Leaving the four of us in the room, I sat back onto my bottom as I stared at my team with hard eyes. "We will get them back." Ayato shook his head, "no. We are leaving tonight. I'll send for some special jounin to handle this mission." I shook my head.

"A-Ayato we have too h-" He cut me off, "no! I am not listening to you today. It is final we are heading home!" He walked out the room dragging Shima and Ren with him. Leaving me alone in the room to myself, I stood still awaiting their footsteps to disappear around the corner. I looked over my shoulder seeing my clothes and equipment, aching I moved over to it. I began to change into my clothing and equipment.

I stood tall in the mirror and hidden glare in my eyes as my hair was tightly tied up, my stomach wrapped in tight bandaging along with the rest of my body. I placed my Anbu gloves on as I took an final look in the mirror, I had one objective only. That was too save them which meant to kill Dago once and for all.

Quietly I opened the door and poked my head out, looking in both directions I swiftly made my way into the forest before casting a small look back. It would be time before they finally figure out that I am gone, I dashed into the forest aware of the pain in my stomach as I focused ahead.

Tonight is the night.

Where I kill the one who hurt my friends.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Truth Behind The Dead Man's Words  
Katana's POV**

My fingers trembled as my fingers touched the hard handle, my body shook with fear as I looked to the man who smiled broadly in front of me, his eyes dancing with amusement as he held onto my sword. I heard the gently panting beside me, Zuka was roughly tied to the chair seeing as the ropes cut into his skin whenever he moved, "how could you." My voice low and angered as I looked at him. He crossed his arms over his chest and craned his neck.

"The girl?" He let out a low laugh, "she deserved it." His eyes looked around the room as he slowly began to walk around me, we had been here for more than two days I could simply tell by the sight of the light from the window, seeing as the morning light would be bright than darker. I breathed out as I felt the steel blade drift onto my shoulder the cold feeling creating a cold shiver to run down my back, "don't tell me you haven't heard the story." He drew out a long breath before stopping directly in front of Zuka making sure he was listening as well.

"The story is something I had recently found out. The thirteen tails seemed to be an rejected spirit that had consumed many ninja's that soon created it into being an Jinchuriki, the process of it is very confusing itself," he took another breath. "Though it seems amusing if you were to think about it, meaning that little girl was nothing but filled with sins from her last life. Though I heard rumors about her being seen as an sort of outcast, aside from her friends." He sighed and raked a bloody hand through his hair.

"Just something to get you thinking." He grinned sickly, "I wonder. How that child handles everything s-" I suddenly heard Zuka shout, "don't talk about her like that!" I looked over to him with widened eyes, his response was something I found unusual. Dago began to laugh which reached the ends of the room, "don't tell me you fell in love little boy?" Zuka's face fell into enraged blush, he was in love with Kiyomi?

I wouldn't blame him though, she truly is beautiful but is very carefully with her own words. "Zuka." I whispered, "well. Isn't this something?" He tilted his head as he took a handful of Zuka's hair, I grounded my teeth at him. "Don't you dare touch him you bastard!" I shouted, he turned over to me with interested eyes. He let go of Zuka's hair and stood over me instead, he began to stare at me his eyes carefully examining my body.

"You seem young though your body seems to be more mature." He caressed my cheek, I narrowed my eyes at him. "Sick bastard." His lips tilted upwards, "sir. It seems that you have received an call and it is urgent." I looked to the voice, seeing as Raizo stood with an blank look focused on Dago. He sighed before raking a hand through his hair as he flashed me a wink, "i'll be back for you." He than left quietly, leaving me, Zuka and Raizo in the room.

"Why." I spoke looking at him, he stood tall and motionless. "We are family, yet you betrayed us like this!" I shouted. Zuka began to mumble to himself, "Kiyomi. . ." His voice drifted off. I suddenly and painfully recalled the scene, the rain poured over me as I watched Kiyomi's shocking blue eyes look up at me her eyes remaining happy as she smiled through the pain, her fingers drifting off of mine as she slowly closed her eyes.

"She's dead." Raizo spoke. I looked at him seeing as the tears fell from my eyes, "she's strong. She can't be." I softly spoke as if I was chanting a prayer I knew would come true. "Her heart stopped. She was also stabbed multiple times, you seen it." He watched me and Zuka, I heard the large sniffle and looked over to Zuka seeing as thick tears ran down his eyes followed by snot. I breathed in deeply looking at my so-called brother, "you don't know her like we do." I mumbled.

I could imagine seeing her trying to save us now, "Raizo. They say anything interesting?" Dago opened the door as he made his way towards us, he clenched the sword tightly, my brother shook his head as he took a few steps back into the shadows. Dago stopped in front of me, he pressed the front of the sword underneath my neck, "you will start the ceremony now." He declared as he pressed the blade harder drawing blood.

My eyes widened. If I were to perform the ceremony it would cost me my life, the dragon sword would cause my body to completely stop functioning seeing as I am giving up all my power at once to him, the ceremony was only used when granting someone the power or passing the power to another generation though for it too give it to someone out of the linage it will cost my life.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I am not." He sighed, "Raizo." He spoke as if signalling him something, he narrowed his eyebrows seeing as nothing happened. "Raizo." He called out harder and turned around, "Raizo!" He shouted, nothing happened yet again. That was when I seen the shadow as he lunged towards Dago, he gasped as he ducked feeling the kunai skim his skin. Dago grounded his teeth looking to Raizo who clutched more kunai's.

"I see. This was your plan all along." Dago grinned, I looked to my older brother seeing him stand tall. Ninja's from the shadows began to come out as they took Dago's side, Raizo hadn't flatter his stance as he looked ahead. A plan? This was all set up? Meaning it is not true that Raizo betrayed us on purpose?

"Kill him." Dago casually spoke, "Raizo. Watch out!" I shouted. I watched as he twisted and turned in different directions, I gasped in awe as I looked at him. He had become more stronger than me even quicker than I had previously thought about. Minutes passed as he majestically landed on the ground he clenched his weapon in his hand tightly as he panted looking at Dago who lunged towards him and easily knocked away his weapon.

He slashed at him, "no!" I shouted. I watched the splash of red flood into the air as Raizo fell to his knee holding a hand to his chest, "get away from him you monster!" Zuka shouted as I gasped I watched as Dago easily raised his sword with a smirk on his lips.

He was slowly releasing it down to my brother, I let out a strangled scream as I looked at the scene. That was until I watched as an brick wall slammed into the side of Dago, I gasped yet again as I watched Dago slam into the wall. I looked to the source of the person who done this, their had stood a small figure, slowly walking through the blinding light. I began to feel the growth of the tears build up in my eyes.

"Kiyomi." I spoke as I felt the trickle of the tear down my eye.

 **Kiyomi's POV**

"Kiyomi." I looked over to Katana seeing her bloody and battered figure beside her brother who slowly the same appearance, Raizo was breathing heavily as he clutched his chest. The shouts were heard as suddenly more figure busted through the door.

"Raizo!" A shout fell from Rose's mouth as his friends ran towards him, they leaned down and caught him with ease as Rose and Toshi began to slowly heal him. "Dammit. You should have waited for the signal." Toshi cursed, his hood was down exposing the gracious brown locks that curled above his eyebrows his light brown eyes looking down at his close friend, "well look she is alive after all." I looked to Rose seeing the broad smirk on her lips.

I took another step forward hearing the crashing Dago pushed the wall off of him, "I thought I killed you!" He roared with anger laced in his tone, I took another step before making eye contact with Raizo. An pleaded look in his eyes, I felt my seals burn as I looked at him, my nails grew to an extent slowly feeling the angry show on my skin. I narrowed my eyes feeling my hair tangle in the air as I slowly watch it turn to a bright red.

"Katsu." I breathed out as I made eye contact with Dago, my body previously ached but for now it was halted. "S-She's changing." Zuka spoke out, I huffed as I took off. My speed enhanced greatly as I jumped from wall to wall making sure he was unable to keep up I than spun around as I landed into him. I pressed my nails into his skin as I dug into him with roughness, seeing as the crack appeared I pushed harder eventually pushing him out.

I landed onto my feet seeing as we stood in the open field near an cliff, I growled lowly. "I-I will pay you for what you did to my friends." I growled more louder, feeling the rumble in my chest awaken louder as I looked at him. Fear crawling into his eyes as he looked at me, I felt the blood sink through my bandages as I took another step, sure I had reopened the wound in my stomach. He clenched his teeth and gave me an unsure laugh, "I'll just kill you for sure now." He licked his lips.

I heard the harsh breathing, "Kiyomi!" I heard Ayato shout, I felt like an predator as I approached him seeing as he was unsure. "Oh no." Shima gasped behind me, "she's losing it." I glanced back seeing as Ayato and everyone else watched me frightened, "I'll kill him." I let out a growl. Ayato began to approach me with raised hands, "calm down." He spoke in a low voice, I narrowed my eyes as I felt my blood began to halt.

The angry in my body slowly fading as I felt Ayato arms wrap around me, "h-he-" I heard the light shush from Ayato, I felt my hair that tangled with the wind slowly fall onto my back as my long nails disappeared and the previous anger vanished. "It's fine. Don't think about it." He spoke gently, his tone softening as he gently brushed through my hair, I stared into his stomach seeing as he was wrapped with bandaging as well.

"You must be her replacement for a father-I mean she killed her parents, right?" He laughed lightly, "she killed her parents and leaves as a outcast. She's nothing but a waste of space and time, you should worry about your other two students before they get killed." I turned to him seeing the look on his face.

"A monster like you isn't capable of having feelings. You're just a-"I than watched in silence as my hand sunk through his stomach, his words halted midway as I clenched onto his insides before I roughly tugged them out. He coughed looking down at me, "you just proved my point. You just killed another person without a thought." I pulled my hand out completely watching the blood completely cover it.

Katsu began to laugh evilly as she watched the blood paint onto our skin, "monster." He spoke before he stumbled back and fell over the cliff, I stood their for a few moments not feeling an emotions running through my head except for happiness. I than felt the hand on my shoulder, "Kiyomi." I looked to see Ren, he was confusing as many emotions were on his face. He gently pulled me into an embrace his hands wrapped around my neck.

"Everything is okay." I stared into the dark sky keeping my lips sealed tightly, "you are not an monster." His tone was gentle. In that moment I took in his words and hoped to believe them because I was sure if I had let go of his words I would fall into insanity, I kept my lips sealed the entire day not saying anything as I recalled the horrid look of Dago's face at me calling me an monster. I tightly held onto his hand not wanting to let go.

"Thank you." Raizo, Toshi and Rose bowed to us, I stared up at the stars trying to recall the bright smile of Asura. "Asura." I whispered his name, Indra's face had popped up with a straight face and crossed arms. "Indra." I felt the smile on my lips. "Who is that?" Ren asked me. I sighed looking up to the stars, "my _real_ brothers."

* * *

The morning had came quickly as I stared at the pond watching the fishes swim around inside the water, I watched as the two faces of my brothers appeared Asura's smiling face and Indra's gloomy face as he looked in the other direction.

My fingers drifted on the water as I touched it the reflection of them disappearing underneath the tips of my fingers, I breathed out in an sigh. "That's what your brothers look like?" I turned to Zuka as he peeked over my shoulder, I nodded lightly shocked he was able to see it, "you could see them?" I asked as I got to my feet looking at him. He nodded as he curled his fist and hurled it up to the sky.

He had a bright grin on his lips, "I plan to become a ninja just like you!" I stared at him feeling the bubbling laughter come from inside me and from Katsu. I felt the laugh slip through the tight cracks of my sealed lips as my laughter fell into the air, Zuka stared at me with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. After last night I had gone straight to bed after healing with the help of my team, I had felt uncertain about the incident before where I had killed Dago.

The thoughts seemed to vanish as I looked at Zuka, "I hope to see that one day." He suddenly leaned forward grasping me by my shoulders and hugged me tightly to him, "someday I-I-I will make you my brid-" I heard the sudden shout from the house seeing as Zuka became stiff. "Get your damn hands off of her!"Ren shouted as he tackled Zuka, I raised an eyebrow at the two watching them wrestle in the ground.

I watched as the long beautiful hair fell into my view, the woman smiling gently as she placed a hand on my head. I blushed as she smiled down at me, her eyes seemed to more brighter than the sun which made me secretly admired them. She wore a dark red hairpin that outlined her pale face, I smiled up at her, "Kantana." I spoke out, Katsu as well seemed to more calm than before and kept her lips sealed.

"Good morning, Kiyomi. I hope you had a good sleep." She took my hand in her's proving that it was much bigger than mine, "I did." I looked up at her, her hair waving gently in the air as we walked inside to the house. Inside had been many ninja's among them were Raizo, Toshi and Rose, Yuuto had called for all of us after last night's events. Ayato and everyone else had already gathered in the room, the atmosphere was tight as I sat beside my team Kantana taking her place beside her father.

Yuuto looked around before landing his eyes on me, "I am very grateful for what you have done for us." He drew in another breath, "I am shamed at my previous actions. I know words are nothing I could offer to what I had said to you but that is all I can offer. I was enraged about the fact my daughter and son had been taken I-" I stopped him short. "Those words. I heard them millions of times before, they mean nothing too me anymore. Your situation is understandable after having the last of your family taken away." He gave me a strained smile.

He looked over to Raizo and the other ninja's in the room, "they had been placed on a mission to help assist relaying information to the leaf village and other villages. They had all followed through the last orders given to them, they were all doing it for the sake of the village and their families." He smiled brightly. "They are young and strive for the best, I hope from now as one we will all learn to be one and become better." He bowed down to me.

"We thank you from the bottom of our hearts." Everyone else in the room bowed to us, I looked to Ayato seeing an proud smile on his face. I looked over to Katana as she stood up with a smile and approached me, she took the red hairpin from her hair and placed it in my hands. "I hope you can have this in order to remember me." She tucked a few strands behind her ear, I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I-I can't forget my sister." I grumbled, she let out a low laugh. "Of course. When I have time, I will come visit you at the village." My eyes widened as I felt the smile on my lips lit up, "really?" I asked clutching the hairpin in my hand. She nodded brushing my hair away as she sat behind me taking the pin from my hand and began to do my hair, I smiled at the unknown feeling of my hair twist in different angles as the eyes watched me.

I felt nervous as an mirror was handed to me, "you look beautiful." She whispered to me, I smiled brightly up at her. "Heh. You really love each other don't you, maybe I should adopt you?" Yuuto laughed from the front. I than watched the tall figure stop in front of me, I looked up seeing Raizo hold something out to me, I looked at Kantana seeing as she pushed me to it. "What's that?" Ren spoke looking over to Raizo.

I stood up accepting the gift from him, it was a large kunai with an decorated dragon around the handle of it. "It's an gift." His tone was bland as I faced him, _'would you look at that'_ Katsu snickered at his gift. "Think of it as a thanks for saving me." He turned to other direction covering his cheeks, "oh no." Kantana began to laugh, lifting her hand to her lips as Raizo walked away causing Ren to gasp, "no. No, you can't! I have enough rivals back at the village!" He shouted.

It was than we were escorted by the rest of the village as we made our way to the entrance of the village, I turned around seeing as the waves were focused on us. I watched as Ren and Shima grinned waving back at them with eager expressions at them, I followed their actions and gave an uneasy wave. "Come back soon!" One of the villagers shouted, "we will celebrate with a festival next time." Another shouted.

"I'll visit you soon!" Zuka shouted. I retreated my hand as I began to make my way into the forest along with my team. We made it back safely, I had gone on many missions after that, I began to become more closer to my Anbu team to a point where they had treated me to dinner a few times. They seemed to accept me as their comrade and a friend which made me more happy on my missions.

Weeks had passed and soon followed by with months, five months had passed in total since I had been on the Anbu team and when I had also last seen Kantana, Zuka and Raizo. I had missed Kantana dearly for the fact of having someone else look over me.

"Hey." Nao grounded his teeth as he nudged my head, I reached up trying to tug his hand off my head. "Just because she beat you doesn't mean you can whine like a kid." I grinned inside my mask at Ace's words which allowed the rest to laugh. I was unaware of the figures in front until Toboro had stopped me, "we are having a dinner again tonight." He crossed his arms at me as he slowly tugged Nao's hand off my head.

"Nao's paying." Daichi roared with laughter causing the eyes to fall onto us. We had often taken missions during the morning and arrive late at night though it this latest mission was easy and we arrived back at the village for the afternoon. "It's Raven's fault!" Nao shouted, I raised my hands with an playful gesture. Backing up, I watched as Nao reached back in his pocket grasping shurikens, "hey! Not in the village, people will think you are trying to kill each other!" Toboro shouted at us.

Every since I had gotten closer to them me and Nao often had our playful disputes, which mainly resorted in us fighting it off. He would attack me carelessly but it would always halt because of Ace seeing as he hated seeing us fight for too long.

I watched as Nao threw the precise shuriken, I dodged them with ease trying to hide the easy grin underneath my mask. "Looks like she's still alive." I heard the female voices, I looked over to see an beautiful group of female ninja's their narrowed eyes locked upon mine. I lowered my eyes as I watched them snicker, "I can't believe a monster like her was liked by the third Hokage." I felt my shoulders lower as well.

I felt the hand on my shoulder, I looked up to Nao, he was smiling lightly at me. "Don't worry what they are saying." I watched as my fellow older friends walked in front of me, "since we won't be having a few missions for a while I decided I'll treat everyone to dinner." Toboro spoke as he pulled his mask off, he walked forward as Daichi lightly pushed me forward. "Me too?" I asked pointing a finger to myself, Daichi grinned and nudged my head.

"Of course that includes you." I walked with pride as my gear was still intact, the Anbu sign revealed on my shoulder as people looked at us with amazement and admiration. I felt my chest swell with pride as those girls huffed walking away, we made it to a small restaurant that seemed to be packed. An teenage girl greeted us at the door with a tray tucked to her chest, "Souji. I suppose the usual." The girl greeted Toboro, oh that was his real name.

He nodded, I followed them as I passed the multiple tables that looked at me with bright smiles. I took a seat as Ace sat on my right and Nao on my left, I looked to 'Souji' as he ordered casually. Though the girl sighed pushing away her hair from her eyes, "dad said it'll be on the house for today." Souji's eyes widened, "really? Great." After the girl left, there was a brief silence before anyone talked.

"Well since we know each other more better I suppose you should know our real names now." Souji spoke, my eyes flickered to Daichi as he spoke, "Daisuke." He raised an eyebrow as I kept my lips sealed tightly. "Souji, though it seems you already know that." He shrugged his shoulders as he rested his chin on his hand, "Akio." Ace responded quietly, I looked over to him seeing as stared ahead calmly.

I turned my head to Nao, he scratched the top of his head a bit and turned away, "Naoki." He stated his arms over his chest, I tilted my head at him staring at him. He turned to me with a deep red blush, we began to eat as we conversed about anything that came to mind. I stretched my arms once I stood outside, the day was still bright, I heard a light sigh from Souji. I heard the shout from the distance, it was a figure racing towards us quickly.

I narrowed my eyes hearing as my name was called in the direction, I looked closer seeing as the purple hair raced towards me with quickness. "Ayato?" I spoke, I than felt as I was picked up roughly and thrown over the shoulder, my eyes widened at this uncalled action as I looked to my other team seeing them grin and wave goodbye to me. I huffed as I looked at Ayato his eyes widened in panic, "what happened?" I asked as I bounced in the air as he clutched my body to him.

"I forgot to tell you we are taking a team picture and this is the only day we could do it." He rushed into the open field seeing as other teams had been their, I spotted Kiba's and Naruto's team. I narrowed my eyes seeing as Shima and Ren had stood in front of the camera unsure of what to do, "sensai!" Ren shouted as he waved his arms catching the attention from other people, Ayato grinned.

He made his way over to them, I hopped off of his shoulder with ease, he clenched his fist and lunged it towards the air. "Team Nine has finally arrived!" He shouted, I watched as the four of us received uncertain looks from other people.

Ayato giddily made his way behind us and bent a bit forward his hands on Ren and Shima's head's who smiled happily, I simply stared at the camera unsure of what emotion to put on my face. Though with a quick flash I watched as the camera peeked out from underneath the covers, "it's done." I sighed as I looked over to a grinning Ayato.

 _'Enjoy it.'_ Katsu spoke in the back of my head, I narrowed my eyebrows at her words. "Kiyomi!" Naruto waved eagerly to me as he approached me, "hi Naruto." He grinned at me his blonde hair shining in the sun. "I felt like I haven't seen you for a while." His hands were wrapped behind his head, "likewise." I tilted my head, seeing as Sasuke approached us with his hands in his pockets and Sakura with a bright smile along with Kakashi.

"Hi Sasuke and Sakura." Sakura greeted me happily while Sasuke looked at me, his dark eyes watching me. "I see you have gotten prettier, Kiyomi." Sakura leaned forward in my eyes, I was taken back by her words and blushed lightly. She grinned and eagerly lunged at me with a hug, "you're so cute." She spoke to me. I looked up to Ayato seeing him smile dearly at me, I bit the inside of my lip as I looked to Sakura.

"Are we friends?" I asked lightly. She smiled at me, "of course we are." She hugged me tighter embracing me which surprised me, I blushed at her actions knowing I have another female friend. I glanced at Ren and Shima, right, I always had this many friends from before why couldn't I see that.

When I arrived home I gently placed the photo in the frame I received from Ayato earlier that day, my fingers ran over the glass of the frame gently admiring every bit. My eyes went to Ayato who sported a bright grin his purple hair shining in the photo, my eyes than moved to Shima his smile reflecting his true emotions as his smile was gentle and loving, than my eyes moved to Ren. He wore a broad smile, something I had barely never seen on him, his arm wrapped around my neck along with Shima the two brothers holding me close to them.

I looked to my face in amusement feeling the smile grown on my lips, I had kept my lips straight though it was evident to see as the happiness in my eyes. My hair was gently swaying in the wind as my bright eyes faced forward, I smiled at the picture. I gently place it down looking to the next photo at my side table, it was my 'family' me, Hayato, my mother and father all smiling together as we were huddled together.

 _'They are not your family. Still, you call them that?'_ Katsu asked clearly showing her disappointment, I looked over to the smiling Hayato I hadn't seen him in the past few days though I had heard he had been asking about me for a while. _'Your real family is dead.'_ She hissed to me. ' _Did you forget who you are.'_ Her tone became more hardened, ' _Ameya Otsutsuki.'_


End file.
